<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Victuals &amp; Vehemence - Septiplier by abbys_chatty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599569">Victuals &amp; Vehemence - Septiplier</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbys_chatty/pseuds/abbys_chatty'>abbys_chatty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha!Mark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood and Gore, Gas Lighting, Gore, Gratuitous Smut, Guns, Heats, Horses, I don't write smut that often guys, Knotting, M/M, Manipulation, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Murder, Omega!Jack, Septiplier - Freeform, Septiplier away, Sexism, Shameless Smut, Smut, Western, Whiskey - Freeform, Wild West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:41:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>63,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbys_chatty/pseuds/abbys_chatty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An alpha, a doctor, a traveler.<br/>An omega, a private investigator, an empath.<br/>Gunslingers.<br/>A dance of instinct, murder, and deceit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The chair is solid against the weight of the omega’s back, though he is considerably lighter right now, breathless and empty. There’s a hole in his stomach, wanting and unoccupied. Glazed over eyes stare at the alpha in front of him. The hole in his gut needs to be filled, needs it as much as breathing. That is another pleasant issue, his lungs are disengaged, stopping him from breathing right. Every touch of the alpha leaves the boy wrecked and breathless, weak beneath him. He sits patiently, not even a breath audible, tamed for this alpha. </p><p>There’s a soft grunt from the alpha as he kneels to continue his work, hands gliding up the seated omega’s thighs. A gaze as sharp and dark as whiskey settles upon Mark’s conquest for the night, nostrils flaring with the scent of the omega’s elixir, dripping down his thighs without hindrance. He knows what he has done to the omega, revels in it. The gaping emptiness of the boy, that only Mark can fill now. The alpha digs his hands there, kneading the soft thighs of the man who sits so pliantly for him and pulling them towards him a modicum of an inch. The omega slumps in the chair, head tipping back to reveal his neck to the alpha. An amorous grin curls on the kneeling man’s lips, canines glinting before he gets to work.</p><p>Mark stands after he finishes, carding a hand through the omega’s hair. Blank eyes peer back at him, body slumped and still, the omega absolutely wrecked by Mark’s hands. Beautiful. The wide eyes, soft lips, soft hair. The boy had been working the saloon, and usually, Mark didn’t like to take whores. However, the sparkle in this omega’s eyes, the way he had so deftly moved from patron to patron, leaving behind kisses and lust. Honeyed lips and a quick tongue accompanied his soft scent as he flitted about the room. </p><p>Mark had to have him. He had to devastate him, cleave him open to reveal the beauty beneath, the sharp mind, the lack of guilt as he ran through a clearly choreographed dance between them, the subtle manipulations. The omega may bend over and lean on the table to talk to one alpha, but his goal was on the alpha behind him. Perhaps he would gaze off to the side and crane his neck to peer at something, exposing the soft skin for the men. The omega was an artist, and Mark wanted to appreciate the art like no man ever would, or could. He pressed a kiss to the omega’s forehead before changing his clothes and heading out.</p><p>Mark walks back to his motel, reveling in the utterly empty lobby for a moment before retiring to his rooms. The alpha sets down his bag, rolling his shoulders before using the basin and washing off his face. He drifts off for a quick bit of sleep, rising before dawn. Gathering his few items, pulling on his hat, he stands and walks out.</p><p>After chatting with the sweet receptionist for a moment, Mark pays his fees and departs with a roguish wink, sending the young woman blushing. The alpha feeds his horse, then the pair is off, trotting down the main street. Mark waves to a couple of men seated outside the one restaurant in town, pausing to chat with them as well. Yes, he has to leave so soon, no, he can’t become town doctor, no he has to continue on, there will always be more patients to help. They offer him some coffee, and Mark swigs it down appreciatively. They are all alphas, their omegas safely tucked away at home, to come out once the day is brighter so they can do their small jobs, gather materials for meals and the house. </p><p>A couple of women are sitting chatting on the other side of the front deck, and they call Mark over. They know he is an alpha from how others treat him, but they themselves could not tell. Only men were alphas and omegas, and women were outside of that. They joined with betas, often only able to have one or two children, who would either be betas or women. This is why omegas were so revered, protected by society at all costs. They were necessary to keep the population up, able to give birth to many children, of all genders: alpha, omega, beta, or female. </p><p>Mark eventually departs, hopping back up on his horse and trotting off, on to the next town.</p><p>One more place he would leave as a hero, patching up all those in need, creating salves for the weary and those with long-term ailments, spreading his medical expertise further. All his life, he’d been fascinated by the human body, and he has discovered and tested much more than any other doctor ever could. So, he shares that expertise, wanting to help all those he can.</p><p>The sun peeks above the horizon, a red-orange soaking the sky, dripping onto the trees, sending the dewy grass into a glittering array. Mark’s horse grunts and snorts occasionally, the steady clop of her hooves against the trail, wind picking up dust, and blowing it about. Mark pulls up his bandanna and lowers his hat to protect himself from the elements, no matter how beautiful they may be.</p><p>He licks his lips, remembering the taste of the omega’s skin, the salt, the delicate scent. No doubt, thoughts of the boy would follow him for a while, until his next conquest. In the omega’s beautiful act of artistry, adding to the deep need of the alpha, the desire for more. Mark must admit, it had been wonderful, that delicate omega leaking constantly and spread open for him. The monster in his gut purrs, satisfied and full for the moment. Soon, it would be as ravenous as always, but Mark is gruntled and full for now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jack, Angelmaker, Vincent," is the telegram. The omega reads the message and takes a shuddering breath of shock. The killer is becoming thirstier. Two kills in the same week. Now in Vincent Town, three towns over. This will make tracking him easier. He can get the reports from the motels, track who came in and who left to go where, chat with everyone, and gather information. Sadly, that means enduring alphas, but he will do what is necessary. The murders so close together makes it easier. It makes it more straightforward to know the time range the Angelmaker could have arrived in. </p><p>Standing, Jack gathers his things, breaths sharp as he steels himself. A hard ride with the posse, cutting the time down to just a day to get there. Fuck, and his heat only a week away. He can already feel the small signs of pre-heat, horny each night, higher sensitivity to alphas. He refocuses himself, fighting off the wandering thoughts that slip over him, that pull him away with warm, strong arms, loving teeth at his nape, and a deep, crooning purr that sends him whining. Focus.</p><p>It was requested the body of the victim was left untouched, the room uncleaned. He doubts anyone in that small town can stomach the sight of the Angelmaker’s work anyways. He shuffles all the old crime scene pictures together, catching an errant glimpse of a severed arm amidst the photos. Bite marks fall in a pattern down the limb, with additional cuts made by a knife, where the canines would be- incredibly careful not to reveal the gender. By cutting out the canine marks, the Angelmaker hides his gender. Alpha’s canines are sharp and large, omega’s are sharp and short, beta’s large and blunt, and women’s blunt and short. With such attention to detail and prowess in every murder, everyone in the Edmundson Investigative Agency knew of the Angelmaker. Law enforcement across the nation knew who to call whenever the Angelmaker’s works made an appearance. The nation’s populace also knew of the controversy.</p><p>The omega.</p><p>Sean William McLoughlin, known as Jack to the public. He uses Jack because Sean feels soft to him, something an alpha murmurs in a deep voice, croons as it slips over the tongue. Jack was stable, simple. Jack isn’t an omega name.</p><p>He carefully covers his scent to the best of his ability, using a cigar and puffing on it. Jack breathes the smoke over himself and rubs the ash into the insides of his collar and his wrists. A tradition he does, not to mourn, but to conceal. The omega has no god to mourn the crucifixion of. The only certainty he knows is the power of instinct. After Jack dashes water over his face and ruffles his hair, he cocks his hat on his head and heads out, bag slung over his shoulder. The other men have already received their telegrams because they go out much more often. Jack hasn’t left this hotel room since he’d observed the body found in this town. PJ had brought him the telegram, before heading out again. Jack knows where the posse will be, so he departs, checks his horse, feeds him some oats, and hops on after securing the saddle properly. </p><p>He guides Hades down the street, and with a cluck of his tongue, he pulls the horse to a halt outside the saloon, letting out a whistle to let the posse members inside know it was time to roll out. He fidgets with the reins, not enjoying having to make such a loud sound that calls the attention to him. The alphas sitting out front perk up, eyes roving over the lean omega wearing a cowboy hat with guns holstered at his hips, riding astride the horse, not the usual side-saddle. Jack shivers, and he turns his head, averting his gaze, ducking down slightly, just in case they didn’t like him sitting in a nontraditional manner.</p><p>One stands, brave enough to try his luck. He saunters over, leaning against a railing a couple feet from Jack’s horse. Jack shivers as the scent of the alpha wafts over him, similar to that of all these frontier men, strong and sharp, raw, hinting of smoke and sweat as the base, with middle tones of coffee, and a high note of lime. The lime is a surprise and a sweet edge, more refined. It soothes the omega, who hails from an eastern city, Boston. He’s not a high-born, but the city was always alive with fresh imports from around the globe. They are a thing far more rare and expensive out here.</p><p>"What’s his name?" the alpha asks, looking at Jack’s all-black horse. He’s attempting to hold a polite conversation, and Jack smiles softly. The first words from this alpha’s mouth were not about Jack. The omega sincerely appreciates it. There is nothing worse than a knot-head, eyes only on an omega’s body, and nothing else.</p><p>“Hades” is the quiet answer that falls from Jack’s lips, hiding behind a blue bandanna. As much as he tries to ignore his instincts, they come out in the small things. He can’t resist the blue dancing at the bottom of his sight whenever he rides, soothing and familiar- calm. Omegas tend towards blues and greens, soothed by the coolness. Alphas tend towards reds and purples, enthralled by the passion in the colors. This man tends towards confusion, struck by the absurdity of the horse's name.</p><p>“Like the devil?”</p><p>“Like the omega,” Jack responds calmly as he gently pets over Hades’s firm flank. He knows making such an absurd comment will confuse and bother the alpha, but it is so clearly true. Yes, they are one and the same. Hades was an omega, it was evident in his aesthetic choices. How he reacted to the other gods in the stories. His preference for manipulation and patience over brazen action. His rejection of his nature and capturing a beautiful wife in Persephone, only to be completely fine with not seeing her half the time. Just enough to not be lonely. So omegan, so similar to Jack, resisting the impulses toward alphas. In his fear of proper intimacy, often falling between the legs of women, who are always so willing to laugh and indulge an omega, curious and pleasantly surprised with the pleasure he provides. Still as empty as ever after tasting the sweetness of Persephone’s lips.</p><p>The man grunts, pulling away. No way was he going to deal with an esoteric omega like that. After initial attractions, most alphas are that way with Jack. The omega almost leans his head back in offering, instincts coveting the alpha's presence, pleading for any possible mate to latch onto and guarantee aid during his heat. He fights the instinct tooth and claw.</p><p>“Oi, back off from pretty boy! Don’t y’all know who he is?” a man hollers with a hint of a snarl in his voice as he saunters out of the saloon, going over to his horse and working on the knots. His aura and scent are large and bold, a vigorous affront. Jack tightens his jaw, his head darts sharply to the alpha mounting the horse beside him, he frowns subtly.</p><p>“Some bloke named Jack,” the alpha that had ventured to speak to him grunts as he plops down in his seat, disgruntled.</p><p>“Yah, Jack McLoughlin, the Edmundson Omega!” Felix divulges brightly as he hops onto his horse, the alpha grinning proudly at his chance to introduce Jack. He loves to show Jack off since his own mate, a woman named Marzia, is happily waiting at home for him. It is not an offense, as he is mated off, and cannot hurt Jack in the throws of instincts. He loves doing this with Jack because he knows the omega can take it, and often finds the reactions of the observers amusing. Henceforth, Jack typically permits these facetious introductions. Typically. Today is unconventional. He is feeling high-strung today, every nerve ending alight with instincts. The omega’s hands curl over his reins. He shifts to glower at Felix pointedly. Jack would be lying if the motion was not additionally an instinctual desire to bare his neck to the alphas on the porch.</p><p>The deck in front of the saloon falls silent, the alphas all staring at Jack. The beast of lust freezes halfway down the bridge stairs that lead to Jack, it’s low purr falling silent as the wave of shock whorls and eddies beneath it, swallowing all desires in it's sharp depth. The omega feels his discomfort at all the eyes on him brutally, the hairs on his arms rising beneath the black coat he has donned. He shivers, head ducking submissively, his shoulders drawing in. The omega tries to cover the movements by reaching up to adjust his bandanna to better conceal his neck- another reason for the cerulean square of cloth.</p><p>“I ain’t fucking with whatever he’s got between his ears and legs,” one of the alphas grunts, and the others burst into raucous laughter. Jack snorts derisively and tries to suppress the sorrow his biology sends shattering through him at the rejection. He takes a delicate, shuddering breath in, a ghost of a whine slipping out, but he slowly relaxes at the smoky scent of his bandanna. It is a strong, possibly alphan scent, but no one he knows in particular. He can’t be getting attached to anyone. </p><p>Felix hears the whine and calls to the rest of the posse that it’s time to move out. He directs his horse to stand between Jack and the saloon. The alpha has Ethan lead and uses his horse to check Hades, and Jack, to the center of the group. Felix rides slightly behind Jack to hide him from the saloon that slowly grows smaller behind their backs. The rest of the group forms a circle around Jack, while Ethan, the beta, leads the way. Robin, another alpha sidles over as the posse moves out, horse drawing even with Jack's.</p><p>“So, once we get into town, I’m thinking we split up. You, Felix, and I will head to the crime scene. We’ll send PJ, Ethan, and Tyler out to the saloon, motel, and barbershop to gather information,” Robin proposes, speaking a bit slower than usual, his voice a soft croon. Jack catches a glance at the nape of his neck as well. Alpha, beta, alpha. That was smart- put the alphas in the locations where their smooth-talking and keen noses will pick up other men’s social and scent cues. Then, send the beta to the motel to gather more quantitative data. </p><p>However, Jack understands what this really is. He knows Robin considered cupping Jack’s neck to rub the pressure points that so easily send an omega content and pliant, relaxed. Jack comprehends the use of that deep voice, trying to soothe the omega, even though they have no bond. He recognizes all the alphas circling him protectively, all tense and strung up. He notices Felix shielding him from the saloon patrons.</p><p>Jack coos softly, eyes crinkling in a soft smile. Everyone in the group immediately slackens at the sound, except for Ethan, who hasn't noticed anything in the first place and can’t hear the low-register omegan coo. As a beta, Ethan is aloof to all things alpha and all things omega. Jack pulls down his bandana to expose his face, taking off his hat with one hand to fix his hair. The gesture also reveals his neck a bit more to reassure and placate the tense alphas.</p><p>“I’m alright, y’all. I just… once we get into VincentTown, I’ll need to settle down there for the next two weeks, my instincts are starting to rouse,” Jack reassures the men, though he doesn’t look directly at any of them. They all have piercing gazes. The alphas understand what Jack means, and even Ethan picks up on the careful euphemism that Jack lays down to explain himself and his atypical behaviors.</p><p>The faster they get to Vincent Town, the better evidence there would be to catch the Angelmaker. At the very least, he can finally build a nest that lasts longer than two damn days. While he isn't looking forward to his heat from a logical standpoint, his instincts are reveling in it, excited to act so unashamedly omegan. Already, more hormones are coursing through him, naturally flushing his cheeks, sending an extra sparkle to his blue eyes, sweetening his scent. The private investigator is eager to get to Vincent Town to find the Angelmaker. The omega is eager to get to Vincent Town to find his instincts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack rides in the center of the group, the alphas wanting it no other way as they trot into Vincent Town so that they can protect the omega. The sun is hot and red, biting at their napes as it claws at the horizon. The posse, black cloaks, black hats, and guns all over certainly draw out the people. Omegas peer from windows, women and men pour out of the saloon, and soon, the Sheriff steps from his office. He nods, regarding the posse.</p><p>“How y’all’s trip been?” he hollers as he walks down from the deck in front of his building. The posse pulls to a halt, Felix tucking back his hat a bit and clearing his throat. The others look to the head alpha, quiet, and patient.</p><p>“Good, no trouble. Long and tiring. My beta here will check us in at the motel. One of my men had a haircut scheduled in the previous town- the barber still open?”</p><p>“Yah, just down the way,” Sheriff says. He nods down to where an old, hunched over man in an apron leans against a post outside his building. Felix glances at Tyler, and the other alpha nods, pulling away from the posse and heading over to the barbershop. Ethan repeats the motion after meeting Felix's eyes, checking his horse and heading to the motel back the way they came.</p><p>“I’ll go get us some tables,” PJ announces, turning from the group and guiding his horse to the saloon. Jack watches each of them go, now sitting between Felix and Robin. Sheriff looks up, squinting against the sun at the slim figure atop the middle horse. His mouth hangs open, using the special olfactory apparatus located behind his incisors that every alpha and omega has.</p><p>“You must be Jack McLoughlin, ain’t ya, dear?” he says, with a gentle tone of recognition. There is no derision, and the omega appreciates that. Too many men and women scoff at him.</p><p>“In the flesh,” Jack replies dryly, glancing around the town with sharp eyes. While he is physically tired, he is mentally preparing himself for another gruesome murder scene.</p><p>“Now, we shouldn’t waste time. Where’s the scene?” Robin interjects before the conversation can continue. Sheriff’s jaw closes with a light click, and Jack watches his Adam's apple bob as the alpha swallows nervously. Jack thinks Sheriff has never seen a murder like this one before- the terror and lack of understanding that lurks in his eyes is a common one among witnesses. He nods and gestures for the men to tie up their horses at the posts nearby. The three dismount smoothly, securing their animals and stepping onto the wooden decks that follow down across the front of the buildings on Mainstreet.</p><p>Jack pulls down his bandanna and takes off his hat, rustling his hair with a huff. Fuck, he was hot. The omega puts the cap back on, but pulls off his coat, tucking it over his saddlebag. He reaches in and grabs a few mint leaves. The omega hands a leaf to each man, taking none for himself.</p><p>“Grind it up against the roof of your mouth on your scent palate, Sheriff, then rub it over your upper lip. Helps with the smell,” Jack says with a smirk, turning and walking off. He walks down the decks, boots thudding with each harsh step. The three alphas follow, in a tame chase, and Sheriff mutters directions occasionally. Jack decides Sheriff has never met an omega like him before, as the alpha hasn't been the usual brazen, loud trope of his breed so many sheriffs are. They wind up a bit off of Mainstreet, at a small little cabin. Jack stops outside the house, gazing around the property thoughtfully. A simple front, chopped wood at the ready, but the wood is old, rotting, and there is no worn path between here and the front door.</p><p>“He shouldn't… this is a violent crime against his breed…” Sheriff dissents as the three others step up. Felix and Robin chuckle with amusement.</p><p>Jack walks up to the house, mouth cracked slightly, and nostrils flaring. He steps in and takes a deep breath, eyes attentive as he takes in the scene before him. A shotgun home- he can see all the way to the back. There, almost against the wall, sits an omega. A pool of blood curls around him with flies buzzing at his mouth and eyes. Jack prowls forward, pulling up his bandanna, so the flies don’t get in his nose or mouth. Jack stands just outside the pool of blood, looking down at one of his breed.</p><p>The omega sits primly, knees together and feet tucked to one side, hands clasped sweetly in his lap. He wears the typical omegan style, corset, with a tight-fitting shirt atop, and then tight-fitting black canvas pants. All tight-fitting, of course, because a classy omega never stoops to hard labor. However, it's a bit more dressed up. He has donned a beautiful pair of earrings. Wood carefully whittled to resemble antlers, with a small blue gem dangling at the bottom. One is still in the piercing, still against the side of the omega's head. His heels are a soft white, and it's easy for Jack to imagine him sashaying through a room, announcing his presence with each click of his heels. His body is the picture of proper etiquette, fully clothed, but with the careful artistry of an omega trying to catch an alpha's eyes.</p><p>His head is yanked back, neck barren, and a clean incision slides from between the collarbones down to his navel. The corset and shirt were cut open with it, dangling to the sides with the skin. The heart, the lungs, and the stomach have been removed. His mouth sits open and flies swarm there. Jack frowns, stepping closer and batting at the flies. There is another scent here, more than omega, more than death.</p><p>Honey.</p><p>From the omega’s mouth, pools the golden substance, dripping down his cheeks and coating his lips. The tongue has been pulled forward, pinned to the chin with the other earring.</p><p>The blood from the cuts drips and pools at the crotch with how the omega has been placed. Blood has been smeared between his thighs, and it had dripped from the sides of the chair before coalescing.</p><p>Jack steps back, taking a shuddering breath and gagging slightly. The scent of arousal sits heavy and stale in the air, purely omega. Any slick stains on the omega’s pants from arousal have been covered with blood.</p><p>“The omega didn’t come here often, did he?” Jack asks softly, voice low in the presence of the dead.</p><p>“Yup, he worked for the saloon,” Sheriff said, gagging even with the mint clogging his senses.</p><p>“Whore?”</p><p>“Yah.”</p><p>“A good one, with how old the wood out there is and how thick the dust in here is,” Jack mutters, glancing at the table nearby.</p><p>“You gonna do your thing?” Felix calls, checking his pocket watch.</p><p>“Yeah, shut it,” Jack replies, sauntering back over to them. He turns, standing right in front of the three men. His eyes glaze over, brows furrowing, standing taller. His demeanor shifts, lips curled to bare his small fangs, much less threatening that of an alpha's, but with the same intent of signaling sharpness, and danger.</p><p>“He caught my eye immediately. Chatting with others, flirting, quick-wit, sweet words. He was beautiful. He has so many souls trapped between his legs. He hunts just as proficiently as me. He is a gorgeous thing, and only I can see that beautiful golden darkness that drips out, drawing in the flies. I must take him. I must appreciate him, as no other can. Lying between his legs only allows one to partake of so much beauty.</p><p>"I want to bare him open, partake of his inner trappings, where he feeds off the hot breaths of alphas panting over him, sucking each breath in as his own, eating down offerings of seed and digesting every compliment.</p><p>I want to partake and feel the sting of his weapons, his quick tongue, his honeyed words, the blank expanse of neck. I want to show the art of his legacy. This is not out of disrespect- I revere him. He is strong, and I adore his prowess in the hunt. However, he only goes so far. He drinks what is given, not what he takes. He takes no bites, no blood, from any alphas, only is given. He does not fully understand his nature as a hunter, too caught up in his biology and society, centered around the niceties of omega properness, and around his sexual interactions. He stops at hunting for sex, and for this, I am disappointed. The blood stops beyond where slick would drip, just as he does. I had hoped for him to be truly pure, but his nature was entangled in society. Irritating,” Jack says, crouching by the pool of coalesced blood.</p><p>“I am Alpha. I must have an omega. I must have Omega, not the soft whine, but the harsh snap of teeth and protective growl. He was close but in the end… disappointing. So, he dies. He dies in his art, revered above all else at the moment. This is my design.”</p><p>Jack stands and turns, walking away from the body and back to where the three stood.</p><p>“The Angelmaker wants a mate,” he whispers softly, eyes back to their gentle blue, and his face is pale from the dive into a murderer’s mind.</p><p>“What makes you so sure? There aren’t any alphan signs of desire here. No bites, no nakedness, no claws at the nape,” Robin questions to pull specifics from the omega.</p><p>“The Angelmaker has always been reserved, but… this is… romantic attraction beyond sexual. He appreciates how the omega bared his neck, an alpha thing if there ever was one, and he smelled and understood how slick patterns work. He replicated it with the dripping blood. He was either omega or alpha, and I doubt a whore would go home with another whore. They don’t get paid that way,” Jack replied shakily, ducking his head. He pets at his bandanna, tugging at the blue to pull it into his vision.</p><p>“He took or displayed the parts he was proud of. Displayed the tongue, the 'honeyed lips,' the neck. Took the vocal cords, took the lungs, took the stomach- all parts of flirtation, eating, talking… scenting,” Jack whips around and stalks back over to the omega. He steps through the blood without care, waves away the flies, and sticks two fingers into the omegas mouth. Soft fingertips bump against the backs of incisors, and feel gaping incisions where tiny holes should be.</p><p>“He took the extrasensory organs as well… I… I think,” Jack whispers. Anatomy wasn’t a strong suit. They needed a doctor for that. A good doctor, beyond what Vincent Town had.</p><p>“You think?” Felix asks sharply. Jack winces.</p><p>“I’m no doctor.”</p><p>“Sheriff, could your doc confirm this?” Felix asked. Sheriff shakes his head, and Felix scowls, muttering a soft “shit.”</p><p>“However… a really famous doctor was here just yesterday. Mark Fischbach?” Sheriff suggests. </p><p>"It'd be good to have him anyways. To check if any other organs were taken. Jack might be reading the scene wrong, after all," Robin suggests.</p><p>Felix nods, “We need Fischbach back here. You and Sheriff go organize that. He needs to be back here by midday ‘morrow,” Felix said, looking sharply at Robin, who nods. The two file out, leaving Jack staring at the body, flies swarming at his hand to lick at the honey staining his fingers.</p><p>“You sure this ain’t just your heat talking?” Felix asks Jack softly once they are alone. The omega whimpers and gives a shake of his head. He bows his head submissively, back still to the alpha, but Felix’s gaze can still be felt.</p><p>“It doesn’t talk. It just feels,” Jack whispers, a hand moving to protectively rest over his lower stomach. The alpha walks over and gently takes off Jack’s hat, petting through the damp curls. Jack lets out a faint whimper, leaning into the alpha’s hand.</p><p>“He… he wants a hunter, like him,” Jack whispers after a moment, "he liked the earrings."</p><p>“Nothing can be like him. He is a demon that prowls in the skin of a man,” Felix murmurs, continuing to soothe Jack. The omega’s lips press together into a thin line, and he shivers, pulling away from Felix. Felix grossly underestimates the coherency of the killer they are dealing with. He regards Felix for a moment and reminds him coolly.</p><p>“We all have demons.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the saloon, Jack tires quickly. All the alphas and women wanted to chat with him, shocked by his deviancy. He’s polite, but all his answers are short, and eventually, his posse starts declining people, telling them they’re busy. God, Jack loves these men. They are so kind and so respectful to him. They’re one big family, sewn from gunfights, murders, and cross-country rides. He knows any of them would die for him, and he would do the same for them.</p><p>The omega smokes a cigar to mask his ever-sweetening scent and drinks whiskey on ice. His sweet tooth hasn’t quite kicked in yet. Jack remembers his last heat through the blur of desire, he distinctly remembers crying when Ethan got him a piece of cake. What a wonderfully decadent, sweet thing. </p><p>He’s hot. Sweat dampens his skin in a continuous, fine layer. He feels his neck flush to a light degree, and he wants to take his bandanna off. However, revealing his neck is not something he intends to do. Not in a room full of drunk alphas. The other omegas here, the ones working the night, are doing the exact opposite. They dress in their tight clothes, with dazzling jewelry, and giggle at jokes, leaning their heads back, sitting in alpha’s laps, an arm tossed over their shoulders. Omegas were solely viewed by society as sexual creatures. The only jobs available to them were housemates and whores. That’s why Jack was such a shock to everyone, everywhere he went.</p><p>Jack sits in the corner, hair constantly standing up along his arms and nape as alphas look at him. He feels their incessant gaze upon him. It irks him. The constant alpha gaze keeps him tense, especially when all he wants to do is melt into the chair and relax.</p><p>“Fuck, I’m so sore,” he groans, resting his head on his forearms, bent over to lean against the table and staring down at the ground between his legs. They all were feeling it after riding all day to get here, but Jack especially. Pre-heats left omegas tense, with muscle cramps and muscle tightness. The alphas stay quiet, understanding Jack’s plight to some degree, but wanting to be respectful.</p><p>“I’ll give you a rub-down back at the motel,” Ethan offers after a moment. As a beta, touching Jack and being close to him wasn’t going to set either off.</p><p>After getting a bite to eat with the posse, he stands, PJ and Ethan standing as well. They’ll take him back to the motel, and Ethan is rooming with Jack, to keep him safe, without encroaching on the more intimate part of Jack’s life. The instincts of an alpha and omega in the same room with an omega nearing heat weren’t something the posse wanted to mess with.</p><p>Jack undresses down to just his union suit, underwear that was basically a thin cotton onesie. He cracks open the windows, panting as he sits on the edge of his bed. The display of the murdered omega had been jarring to his system. Smelling the arousal, seeing the love and affection in the kill had affected Jack. The omega was nearing his heat and fuck, he was feeling it. He was hot and horny. Ethan left the room to check on the horses, and Jack took the chance. He moved to his hands and knees, sinking into a bow as he unbuttoned the rear of his underwear, whimpering softly as cool air hit his ass.</p><p>He closes his eyes and brushes a few fingers over his perineum, teasing himself. He feels himself getting wet, his hole loosening up. Jack imagines strong hands. Sure hands that know exactly what they’re doing. They press a finger into him, pumping back and forth in the slick heat of Jack’s entrance. Alpha is in control, and Jack wants that. He whimpers softly, pressing in another finger. He rests his cheek against the mattress, his other hand lowering to pump at his length in long, slow strokes- strong.</p><p>The omega curls his fingers, jerking and letting out a soft, begging mewl as he prods his prostate. He works at the spot, matching the rhythm of his hands. How teasing of Alpha. So cruel, controlling him, making him beg for pleasure. Jack lets out a plaintive whine, arching his back more and exposing his neck, trying to further spread his legs for Alpha.</p><p>Jack shivers, moaning softly. His brows knit in pleasure. Strong hands, so strong. They leave him, the fingers being replaced with a thick length. Jack mewls at the thought, wiggling back for the image. The omega feels his pleasure rising, feels it welling up, ready to spill at the right moment. He moves his hand faster, adding another finger and pumping quickly.</p><p>Strong hands, steady thrusts, going deep into him. He can feel the hands, feel them caressing up his sides, over his chest, against his collarbones. The palms are coarse, with so many calluses, but they are gentle with him. The omega mewls, imagining the palms wrap over his neck, gently pulling under his chin to lift his head, exposing his neck more. The palms rise higher, fingers tucking into his mouth and pulling open his lips, forcing his jaw wide and open.  A finger brushes over his tongue, and the omega’s tongue follows it as it withdraws. The hands are strong, and he sees a glint of a beautiful blue jewel, before the hand stabs it at his tongue, pinning it to his chin.</p><p>Jack gasps, eyes opening wide in shock, and he finishes, body wracked with pleasure, shaking in spasms. He lets out a soft mewl, collapsing on his sheets as he withdraws his hand. Why would Jack think of that? Just as he orgasmed? What the fuck!</p><p>The omega gives a weak whine, shakily climbing to his feet and cleaning himself up. Ethan can’t smell as good as alphas and omegas, but sex still smells like sex. He lights the candles, curling up on his bed, staring at the wall with unseeing eyes.</p><p>Why would he imagine the Angelmaker like that? It has to be his heat talking, doesn’t it? What else could it be? It kind of makes sense. After all, the alphas in the posse are all basically brothers to him. The Edmundson Agency carefully selected mated alphas, with even-keeled personalities for the posse, to accommodate Jack better. They were family to him, not possible mates. Jack spent so much time in the mind of the Angelmaker, sharing his thoughts, his feelings, his desires. Yes, that has to be it. Just his heat reaching out for any romantic alphan trace it can sense.</p><p>The omega cringes. He is disturbed by the fact that he orgasmed to the thought of getting stabbed with an earring. But that wasn’t what it was about. It was about the appreciation in each gesture, the artfulness of the design, the assuredness of each touch. So alphan. So strong.</p><p>Ethan comes back, and he gives the omega a massage. The muscle cramps are starting up now. That night, Jack lies restless in bed, mind disturbed and prodded awake at the whims of the Angelmaker throughout the night. He’s so god damn hot.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack wakes late the next day as sunlight streams through the window, which leads to where men yell at horses and each other on the street below. He lets out a tired groan, pushing himself into an upright position before climbing out of bed. He groans again, this time in soreness. The omega is weak and sore from his pre-heat, not to mention tired from his late-night mental wanderings. He dresses, tying his bandanna tight around his neck and pulling on his gloves. The less skin he shows, the better.</p><p>He makes his way downstairs, greeting the receptionist and chatting with her about the town. He has the gift of being able to make women and omegas very comfortable, as he himself understands many of their plights.</p><p>“Charlie got the most attention at work?” Jack asks with a raised brow, leaning against the desk. The young lady nods and carefully types something on her typewriter. The conversation had naturally led to the murder since that’s why he was in town. Well, not naturally, but the omega had led it there intentionally.</p><p>“Mhm, he was good at his job. Probably 'cause he was so smart too, always playing games with everyone around him. He would have made a wonderful mate, if he’d ever gotten the chance to settle down,” she says morosely.</p><p>“Oh? 'Playing games’?” the omega inquires. He doesn't make eye contact. The fly is nearing the web, but making it too blatant will scare it away. He casually rolls the simple fountain pen back and forth beside the inkwell atop the desk.</p><p>“He was always… teasing, I guess. Like every conversation was a game of chase. He’d manage to get big things out of you, secrets, confessions, all the sort, and you’d never notice. He would just smile and laugh, and if you got worried, he reassured you right quick that he was trustworthy.”</p><p>Jack is silent. Every conversation was a game of chase. The Angelmaker would undoubtedly agree. The ultimate hunter, admiring a sensual version of the hunt, wanting that for himself.</p><p>“Between you and me, I think he may have been…” the girl pauses, looking about the empty lobby nervously. Jack meets her gaze and gives her a gentle smile. A shiny lure to catch the eye of an unsuspecting fish.</p><p>“It’s alright, I won’t spill any secrets,” he reassures, picking up the pen and twirling it between his fingers as he lets his eyes fall from hers after a moment. Nonchalant as always.</p><p>“He might’ve been queer,” the girl admits, nose wrinkling a bit with discomfort at the thought. Jack dips the pen in ink and sketches a hexagon pattern. Sweet as honey from a honeycomb.</p><p>“You mean to say he was attracted to other omegas? Why do you say that?” Jack asks, brows furrowing. He keeps all judgment and emotion from his face. Let the fish believe it has caught a good meal, let it swallow it down.</p><p>“Well, he just… was always spending his free time with them, even if he worked his shifts like the others. These are just rumors, right, but I dunno. He had a confidence ‘bout him that I’ve never known an omega to have,” she mumbles. Jack’s lips flattened into a thin line, concentrating on his hexagons for a moment. The fish swallowed.</p><p>“Thank you, Denise. The conversation was edifying,” he says with a sweet smile, sketching beautiful antlers stemming from and in the shapes, making it elegant and delicate. The sentence is subsequently followed by a silent moment where she peers at him with nervous confusion. He reels her in, away from gossip and silly judgments- back to fact with the silence.</p><p>“I… I ain’t accusing you of anything now,” she tries to mend. Jack laughs softly, ducking his head and letting it shake a few times.</p><p>“Nothing I’m not familiar with, love. Confidence from my breed is unexpected, as are cowboy hats,” he soothes with a reassuring smile and wink. He gently slides the small bit of paper to the girl, handing her the beautiful, delicate pattern as a conciliatory gift. No need to worry the locals.</p><p>“You sure act like the doctor fellow who was here earlier. I heard he’s comin’ back to town for the case, right?” she asks, taking it and looking over the drawing. She gently moves it aside, fingers gripping it delicately.</p><p>“Yes, he is. How do I act like him?”</p><p>“Every conversation is a chase for him too,” she says absentmindedly, gently running her fingers atop the small paper. Jack stills, setting the pen down and looking at his gloved palms. He gives her a weak smile and a tip of his hat before he stands and walks out.</p><p>He walks to the stables next door and tends to his horse. Hades had a simple night, comfortable and full of hay. Living the high life here in town. Jack takes off his gloves and jacket here. No one else is around, it being midday and all. He pulls Hades out of the stall and gets the materials needed to give him a proper brushing. He also needs to check his hooves as well. The omega gets to work, chewing on a piece of hay himself to get to the gum bit left over.</p><p>Silence falls, the animals are patient and relaxed. Hades is gentle, trusting as Jack lifts his hooves and looks over the horseshoes. He checks them over, deciding the horse can go another couple of weeks before he needs to be reshod. The doctor is carnivorous. Like Jack. Like Charlie. Like the Angelmaker. He's restless, moving from town to town. The omega wonders what he hunts. Satisfaction? Knowledge? Salvation? All he knows is that the doctor hunts, chases, pursues, stalks. Jack wonders his methods. The omega himself likes fishing for his goals.</p><p>“Get some good rest here, boy, who knows where we’ll be riding to next,” Jack says as he stands to begin brushing the horse down. Hades snorts and bumps his nose to Jack’s shoulder. Jack laughs softly, stepping aside to dig in his jacket before pulling out a small piece of sugar. How many hunters would be in town this coming week? Has the Angelmaker even left town? He was ensnared in sticky, sugary, honeyed lips not so long ago. Mayhaps he is still here?</p><p>“There you go big boy, thanks for being so still and patient,” the omega whispers, petting his snout as Hades laps up the sugar. Silence falls once again for about an hour while Jack grooms the horse, and it’s peaceful. He stills when he hears several horses trotting towards the stable. People are coming. The omega turns and hurriedly pulls on his jacket again, pocketing the gloves for now. No need for that here in the stable. There won't be that many alphas. He moves back to Hades, gripping the horse's bridle and smoothly leading him back to his stall as several horses trot in, their owners talking loudly.</p><p>“Oh, howdy, Jack, how’s your morning been?” Robin greets as he dismounts his horse. Jack shrugs, finishing stalling Hades.</p><p>“Good, chatted with the receptionist, checked over Hades. Couldn’t sleep until late, but luckily, once I did fall asleep, I managed to stay asleep for once,” the omega answers, scratching behind his horse's ear.</p><p>“Risin’ late?” Sheriff asks, staying atop his horse as he would be heading to his own building soon.</p><p>“It’s good to do so once in a while,” Jack replies evenly, keeping his eyes on his horse.</p><p>“Yes, even the hardest working man needs a day of rest every so often,” a deep voice chimes from Jack’s other side. The omega stills and turns to face the newcomer.</p><p>“You must be the doctor,” he determines. Strong, sturdily built. Asian descent. From the west coast, most likely. Sharp jawline, dark hair, broad nose, dark eyes. Some European as well, based on the nose and head shape.</p><p>“Doctor Mark Fischbach, call me Mark, my dear,” the man clarifies in that deep croon of his. Jack holds his hand out to shake the alpha’s. Mark smiles and delicately takes his hand, gently turning it to place a kiss on the backside, and giving him a slight bow. The omega’s breath stills, his body freezes. None of the alphas he speaks with to acknowledge him in such a manner. His un-omegan dress, and the way he held himself- gruff and firm, generally led to alphas and betas overlooking him. They knew he was Omega, but they never acknowledged him as omegan. Not by bowing. Not by kissing the back of his hand. He searches the doctor's eyes, confusion sparkling his own as his cheeks flush. Mark stands and lets his hand fall.</p><p>“And you are…?,” he queries gently after a bit of an awkward moment. Jack blinks and closes his mouth, crossing his arms.</p><p>“Jack McLoughlin. Here for the Edmundson’s.”</p><p>Mark grins, large alpha fangs tucking over his bottom lip. Jack looks away, head bowing down in an instinctual gesture of submission. He takes a step back, breaths coming short and tense. A bow and a kiss to the hand. That was the high-class way of greeting an omega, honorable and gentle. The first alpha to have done that since he began working for the Edmundson’s. The first alpha to notice him in such a fashion. Right before his heat. To hell with this demon that kisses his hand and grins so widely. He should have put on the gloves.</p><p>“You two coming?” Robin asks, glancing over at the two from where he was talking with Sheriff.</p><p>“What?” Jack asks, head whipping to the side to look at Robin. The two alphas chuckle.</p><p>“Caught up in introductions?” Sheriff asks, gentle amusement in his voice. Jack reads the underlying thought. Caught up in attraction?</p><p>“Not in the slightest,” Jack replies coldly, digging his gloves out and pulling them on as he turns and walks away from the doctor without a second glance. Mark chases calmly, eyes on Robin, but every other sense attuned to the jittery omega with a gun on his hip and a bandanna around his neck.</p><p>“Jack gets caught up in his profiling. No doubt he’s guessed Mark’s birth town by now or something equally as creepy,” Robin says with a dismissive wave.</p><p>“It’s not guessing,” Jack defends with a scowl, all too aware of the doctor's presence behind his right shoulder. Jack fixes his hat, pulling down the back over his nape more.</p><p>“Oh? Where do you surmise I hail from?” Mark pries with curiosity, poking the beast as his smile slips into a smirk of curious goading.</p><p>“West Coast, California most likely. You are of Asian descent. Your mother, no doubt. Your father is the European one, based on your jawline and nose. The gold rush pulled them together, perhaps? Really, Robin, it’s not like that. I just… these things come to me!” Jack explains, before glowering at the alpha of offense for bringing up his profiling abilities in the first place. He steps closer to Robin, however mad he is at the alpha, covertly trying to escape the doctor's overpowering, virile scent. It's a lot to handle, especially right before a heat.</p><p>“Is he right?” Robin asks Mark with a grin, ignoring the omega’s reprimand.</p><p>“To the exact degree,” the doctor hums, glancing over at the omega before walking past him to follow Robin. Jack tenses at the feeling of the glance, baring his teeth and silently snarling at the ground.</p><p>“Come on, Jack. I want some grub!” Robin calls without a care as he jaunts out on foot, Sheriff and the doctor in tow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felix stops them on the way to the saloon, telling the group they need to check out the body before it decays anymore. The saloon can wait. Robin and Sheriff are annoyed, being hungry, and tired from their trip. However, Jack understands. He'd prefer to get it over with now anyway.</p><p>“Why don’t you two go on? Felix, Mark, and I will look at the murder again,” Jack suggests to the hungry pair. Robin grins at the idea, looking over at Felix for confirmation, who rolls his eyes and nods. The two men leave their company for the saloon, while Jack walks over to Felix.</p><p>“I want to look at it again before someone else gets in there… reaffirm my thoughts on it,” the omega says softly to the alpha, leaning upon Felix's horse as the alpha leans down. The leader of the posse nods, climbing off his horse.</p><p>“Take her on, I’ll walk the doctor over,” he replies quietly to Jack, giving the omega a clap on the shoulder before walking over to Mark. Jack slides a foot into the stirrup and smoothly pulls himself up. He gives the horse a click of his tongue and the reins before she sets into a gentle trot down the road. He relaxes as he moves away from the overpowering alpha scent, alone with his thoughts and the horse as he trots down a few back paths to get to the small little shotgun house Charlie had called home.</p><p>The omega was flattered by Mark’s display of gentle recognition. His instincts were going haywire, wanting him to throw himself at the man who showed him a tiny bit of affection. Yes, he was touch starved, but this was ridiculous. Jack could still feel the warmth of the alpha’s lips against the back of his hand. The omega shivers softly, rubbing the back of his hand against his trousers to try and get off that tingling, warm feeling.</p><p>He ties up Felix’s horse and steps inside once he reaches the small home. The body is beginning to decay now, and the place reeks. The omega observes a few rats scattering away at the sound of boots on the wood floors. After today, they would need to remove the body and give Charlie a proper burial. Jack doubts many people will attend the funeral, but the omega plans on going himself.</p><p>He steps forward and stares at the earrings again; one piece is still delicately dangling from the whore’s ear, and the other stabbed viciously through his tongue. Killing him with his own hunting weapons. The honey has been eaten away by now, and his eyes are going that way soon. The omega's legs have been gnawed on where the blood and, most likely, slick had been leaked, and the organs have flies swarming them. It is vile. It is filthy. It is vulgar. He stands there, eyes hazing over, mind running through each Angelmaker murder so far. The Angelmaker always has a message behind his kills, often murdering to spread some idea about religion, or politics. </p><p>His ideas conflict from time to time, which only serves to piss Jack off. He knows some kills are thrown in there to throw him off. His first set of kills, an alpha and a woman a day apart, were differing beliefs. One of the Christian God, wings cut from the skin of the alpha’s back, arms out in crucifixion, stabbed in his side. The other was of the Moon Goddess, kneeling and gazing down from a rooftop, arms outstretched with nighttime flowers woven in her hair and spilling from her carved open chest. Two different religions, both portrayed and professed with violent fervor. It infuriates Jack, seeing similar patterns in all the bastard’s kills. This is the first kill where the Angelmaker's ideas and feelings have not been about the outside world, but about a single subject- himself. The serial killer wants them to know more, gives them hints, like laying out bread crumbs. He is in complete control.</p><p>“Oh my,” a deep voice breathes from behind Jack. The omega jumps, whirling around at the sound of Mark’s words.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, we get it’s horrible. We need info about what organs were taken,” Jack snaps hurriedly, particularly hostile towards the alpha that has a strong enough scent to pervade through the death and decay in the room. Mark is very clearly unmated, and a dominant, virile alpha. His scent makes it quite evident. The absolute gall! The nerve!</p><p>The doctor raises a brow at Jack’s behavior, doing a quick glance over the fidgety, sharp-moving omega before turning his attention to the corpse. He rolls up his sleeves, pulling out his apron from his bag, and stepping over. Mark swats away flies, doing an external physical exam, before doing an internal one. He digs his hands into Charlie’s ventral body cavity and examines each organ he can find. After a thorough, lengthy examination, in which Felix and Jack chat quietly, the doctor extricates his hands from the body.</p><p>“His heart, lungs, stomach, vocal cords, extrasensory organs, and scent glands have been removed,” Mark announces, hands and arms covered in foamy blood. “You’re lucky with timing. Another day and he would have burst,” the alpha adds, gesturing to the swelling in the omega’s arms and legs from the gas forming in the decomposing body.</p><p>Jack and Felix share a grim look at the news.</p><p>“Looks like you’re right again,” Felix mutters to Jack, turning to gaze at the body. The omega feels a stir of instinctual pride at the praise, eyes crinkling in a smile for a moment, before it’s tampered by the reminder that he is being praised for profiling a murder correctly.</p><p>The omega turns, scent becoming evidently distressed as he hurriedly leaves the room. He only knows what the Angelmaker wants him to know. He knows he’s alphan, and that he wants a mate. That doesn’t mean shit when that fits every goddamn alpha in the world. They are no closer to solving this case. Jack goes to Felix’s horse, petting the animal for a bit, but when he hears the two alphas start chatting, he leaves. The omega wanders the streets on foot, lighting a cigar and smoking as he walks, using it to help cover his scent. He eventually finds a barrel in front of a store and sits down on it, staring blankly across the town. The Angelmaker isn’t even struggling here, tossing them bits of meat to watch them tear themselves apart trying to get something out of it. Fuck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you alright?” a deep voice asks softly from behind him. Jack scowls, digging through his pockets and grabbing a cigar without responding. He pulls out a match to light up, but a hand gently grabs his wrist. The omega jerks his arm away, scrambling to a standing position.</p><p>“Don’t touch me,” he hisses, feeling the warmth of the hand around his wrist, the strength in the grasp, yet so gentle with him. Mark lightly holds his hands up in acquiescence, ducking his head in a sign of apology.</p><p>“I was merely trying to stop you from smoking that cigar. They’re horrible for your lungs,” the doctor explains. The omega scoffs, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Bullshit. Plenty of doctors endorse cigars. It strengthens your respiratory system,” the omega replies. “We give them to people with coughs, even kids. They aren’t bad,” he adds, striking the match and lighting up his cigar.</p><p>“I don’t endorse their use. I’ve seen enough bodies to know they’re bad. You do autopsies of enough cadavers, and you see a pattern. Omegas normally don’t smoke, and they have these beautiful, red, big lungs. Then you get these old alphas that have been smoking since they were teenagers, and their lungs are black, shriveled, small. It’s vile. The smoke goes into your lungs and poisons your lungs over time,” Mark replies. Jack rolls his eyes, smirking.</p><p>“Doctor, have you considered that perhaps omegas simply have superior lungs?” he asks in a jesting tone to tease the alpha lightly. He occasionally finds amusement in pushing alphas, implying omega superiority in certain situations, just to tease. The doctor laughs softly, moving to sit on the edge of the walkway. Jack warily observes the movement, confusion sparking in his blue eyes. The omega challenges the alpha, and Mark responds by sitting down?</p><p>“It is a possibility, but whenever I get the chance to look at a young alpha, their lungs look like omega lungs.”</p><p>“Have you looked at old omega lungs?”</p><p>“Yes, and they are still healthy and beautiful.”</p><p>“Since when were organs beautiful?” the omega mutters, killing his cigar by pressing it against a loose part of his pants. It’s not like he cares what he looks like. Burn marks on his pants don't bother him.</p><p>“Since I became a doctor,” the alpha answers, frowning as he witnesses Jack’s method of putting out the cigar. However, he does give the omega a small smile of appreciation for listening to his warning. </p><p>Jack turns his face away.</p><p>“However, back to my original reason for following after you. You left the scene quite distressed,” Mark murmurs, brows furrowed as he looks at the omega. It is strange to talk to someone and know that they are omegan, but have them act like an alpha.</p><p>“Frustrated over the case,” Jack replies dismissively, giving the alpha a wave of his hand.</p><p>“In what way?” the doctor inquires.</p><p>“Can’t tell you, big guy,” Jack scoffs.</p><p>“Hippocratic oath, doctor-patient confidentiality,” Mark counters.</p><p>“Don’t want to tell you, big guy,” Jack rephrases.</p><p>“Why not? Talking about it with someone can help you gain a different perspective and remove your emotions away from the situation,” the alpha persists. He adds, “You should talk to me about it,” in his deep voice. The omega massages his covered neck, over his scent glands, instinctively wanting to release more of his distressed, nervous scent. Jack catches himself and scowls, rubbing his hands on his jeans.</p><p>“Fine, dammit, fine,” he growls, before explaining.</p><p>“He has never revealed information like that before. I know he’s an alpha and that he’s searching for a mate now, but he’s never… showed that. He decided to show me that. It wasn’t some lapse of judgment. He doesn’t have lapses in judgment. Everything he does is perfect. For goddess’s sake, I didn’t even know he was a he until now. The bastard is toying with me,” Jack mutters, glaring at the ground. His lips curl up, baring his small fangs angrily at the thought. Mark is quiet for a moment before speaking.</p><p>“Well, if he is an alpha, certainly he deals with all the wild instincts that come with that gender. Have you considered that perhaps, this specific omega was one that made him actually have that ‘lapse in judgment’ as you say?” the alpha proposes. The omega frowns, knee jogging rapidly as he ponders Mark’s idea.</p><p>“He’s killed omegas before. He has stripped them naked, exposed them. Clinically taken them apart and rebuilt them as he desired. This was…”</p><p>“Not his usual style then. If he was clinical, he wouldn’t be leaving bite marks over that omega’s arms,” Mark interjects. Jack turns and hurriedly walks off. He hears the alpha follow after a moment, but he doesn’t care. He goes back to the scene. By now, most of the energy has dissipated, but it’s better than just pictures. Felix is there, jotting down a couple of notes and eating an apple.</p><p>“Back so soon?” he teases the omega with amusement. The whole group finds Jack’s behaviors amusing, albeit strange. They have a great appreciation for his skill, but the omega is certainly an odd-ball with how he goes about things. Jack ignores him, stepping inside. He hears the sound of boots on the wood behind him, but he drowns it all out and stares at Charlie. The omega trembles, eyes glazing over while drawing himself into the Angelmaker. He feels the attack through a new lens.</p><p>“He is beautiful- so beautiful. I am possessive, angered by his job choice, but I understand. I want to claim him, at first. His hunt is lovely, so sweet and gentle, yet with an underlying venom. I had to take his weapons. I have taken the best parts, left the used and broken for the flies. He… he doesn’t shake me, but he prods. He lightly taps at things I had thought nothing of. He used his weapons, tried to best me. How could I let that happen? I am the conqueror. I am Alpha. He is imperfect. He is flawed in ways I do not want in my mate. But, he awakened a desire. I will have my mate. They will be mine, in every way, perfect and sculpted, weapons bent and twisted how I desire, softness eaten away. This is my design,” Jack proclaims, stepping towards the omega. He pulls out the earring left in the ear and steps away. Felix is rapidly writing notes in the corner, copying down Jack’s words while Mark stands in the doorway, stock-still.</p><p>“I’m done,” the omega whispers, tears welling up in his eyes. He turns away from the alphas, trying to collect himself. He is feeling too much. The desire of the Angelmaker mirrors his own as he nears his heat, desperate and voracious. The tiny loneliness that he senses in the murder echoes a thousand times within his own. The power the Angelmaker holds scared him. There is never fear in Jack’s empathetic reviews of the killings. Never.</p><p>Felix steps over and gently pats Jack’s back, hand brushing over the omega’s lower back too lightly to soothe at the pressure point, but he doesn’t want to infringe on Jack’s boundaries. Felix is not his mate. The alpha steps away, turning and walking out. People will be coming to clean out the building now that Jack has confirmed he’s done here. The omega’s scent almost overpowers the putrid rotting. Sweet tinges of desire, clashing with sourness.</p><p>He hears slow, deliberate steps, before a steady hand rests on his upper back, gently turning him and walking him out. The omega lets out a vulnerable whimper, following along with his feet dragging. Tears drip down his face, and he trembles under the alpha’s hand. He yanks down his hat, and pulls up his bandanna, trying to hide his face.</p><p>“Will you take him back to the hotel? I’ve got to get this cleaned up,” Felix says to Mark. Jack hears it vaguely, but it sounds distant. There’s more chatter, and the warm hand leaves his back. The omega doesn't like that. He tries to take a shaky step toward the blurry figures, but he stumbles, collapsing into someone. Strong arms catch him, and the scent. Oh, the scent. So strong, unyielding, warm. The omega lets out a faint whine, shaking in the alpha’s arms. </p><p>There’s more talking, and the strong arms are picking him up, setting him on the horse. Jack weakly holds onto the horn of the saddle, running off of muscle memory. There’s a grunt, and then there’s a warmth behind him, pressing against his back. Legs are pressing against Jack’s, with hips, stomach, chest too. Arms wrap around him and pick up the reins. Jack sits, empty and still, vision blurry as he remains overwhelmed in the Angelmaker’s feelings. There’s a low rumble from the good smelling alpha behind him as they ride. </p><p>Jack slumps to one side as the horse starts moving, almost entirely out of it. One arm wraps low around his waist, pulling the omega flush against the alpha to keep Jack safe and on the horse. To a degree, that pulls Jack out of his reverie. Instincts kick in, and he arches his back, tossing his head to one side limply to offer his neck to the alpha. The rumbling gets louder, trying to soothe him. In response, omega lets out a high, sharp whine- scared, aroused, and still half in someone else’s feelings. The warmth leaves all too soon as they pull to a stop before those strong arms are picking him up again, setting him down on the ground. Then there are smaller hands on him. The warmth leaves, and there’s a voice talking to him, guiding him up a set of stairs, into a room. Jack lets out a whine, whimpering as tears drip down his cheeks. Where did the alpha go?</p><p>He’s laid down, and he’s so hot. A door shuts, and he knows he’s alone. Jack lays by himself, struggling with the first substantial wave of his pre-heat. It wasn't a real heat, the pheromones weren't as strong, and the need not as powerful- just a moment of horniness. He is appalled that it was triggered by empathizing with the Angelmaker, and then Mark bringing him back to the motel. However, the omega deals with it, getting himself through the wave, one hand working to please, and the other clutching a wooden earring.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack feels more like himself after dealing with the pre-heat wave and sleeping a couple of hours. He is humiliated by his actions. Whining like that, offering his neck to an alpha, following that warmth without a second thought. He is ashamed that he thought of Mark during the intimate moments. He is ashamed that he thought of Mark during the dull moments. He can't stop thinking about Mark. The alpha is... intense. There is something about him the omega couldn’t quite place, and it only entranced him further. He sits on his bed, staring at grainy photos of killings and sketching out some scenes, just in pants. There’s a light knock on the door, and the omega sighs.</p><p>“One moment!” he calls, pulling on a shirt to cover his flat breasts. Even if they are flat, they were still considered breasts by society because they grow during pregnancy. He climbs to his feet, scenting at the cracks in the door to make sure it's safe. The smell is familiar, dead, and blank.</p><p>“Hey Ethan,” he mumbles, looking down in embarrassment as he opens up the door. He knows the room reeks of sex and even the beta’s nose wrinkles at the heady scent.</p><p>“We’re having dinner down at the saloon if you want to come,” Ethan offers quietly. The omega rubs his face, feeling weak and empty. Yeah, food would be good.</p><p>“Sure,” he grunts, turning and pulling on the rest of his clothes. He checks over his gun and hides several knives in the fabric and leather that he dons. More than usual, but as he nears his heat, he can never be safe enough. He lights that cigar from earlier and takes the ash, rubbing it over the inside of his black shirt collar and wrist cuffs. The omega kills it again, heeding Mark’s warning and puts it back in a pocket with matches.</p><p>Ethan waits patiently, familiar with Jack's dressing routine, and after a bit, the pair sets off. They leave the horses at the stable, sauntering over to the saloon in silence. Jack knows Mark will most likely be there, and he knows he should feel nervous about it, but he just doesn’t. He feels as if he knows Mark won’t care. In fact, Mark will probably like that he had the balls to show up. He doesn't understand why he thinks that, but he does, and the empath would be loath to not trust his instincts.</p><p>The omega steps in ahead of Ethan, and the saloon goes quiet as Jack sets his guns by the door, sauntering to the table of friends. The pianist in the corner starts playing again, and people resume their conversations. Tyler bumps a seat from the table for Ethan, and the beta plops down beside him. PJ and Robin both have omegas in their laps, arms wrapped low around their backs, the other hand high on their thighs. The omegas laugh, coo, and purr as they talk, eyes wide and innocent-looking to draw their customers in. Jack ignores them, going to the other end of the table. He draws out a seat between Felix and Mark, plopping down with a huff. He takes off his hat and ruffles his hair, glaring at the table.</p><p>“Jack-”</p><p>“Nope. We ain’t talking about it. It didn’t happen,” the omega denies, cutting Felix off. Mark chuckles with amusement, and Jack scowls, baring his teeth at the doctor without a second thought. The alpha’s eyes flash, and he changes from relaxed to dangerous in an instant, growling viciously and baring his own fangs, leaning toward the omega. Jack grumbles quietly and gives up, turning away and crossing his arms, pouting. He licks over his canines, wishing they were bigger. Felix chortles with bemusement. He knows the omega is too prideful to submit, so Jack's just backing off, as if deciding now isn’t the right time to make a challenge. Though they all know that challenge will never come. He would be a fool to challenge an alpha.</p><p>“Ethan said something about food?” Jack mutters, glaring at the table since his instincts have fully realized he’s sitting between two strong alphas.</p><p>“Yeah, in a bit. We’re drinking first,” Felix answers, taking a sip of his whiskey. The omega stares at the alcohol thoughtfully for a moment. He glances over at the omega currently serving tables and waves his hand, beckoning them over.</p><p>“I’ll have a water, dear, thanks,” he murmurs tiredly, leaning back and starting to relax now that they aren't talking about earlier. The server nods and hurries off to get him the drink.</p><p>“Water?” Felix questions, raising a brow at the omega. Not the usual choice for the Irish descendant.</p><p>“Haven’t eaten all day, won’t hold my drink,” Jack shrugs. Really, he doesn’t want to risk getting even the slightest bit drunk. It’s too dangerous, so close to heat. Felix shrugs in response, giving a non-committal hum.</p><p>“Felix was talking to me about past cases your posse has solved,” Mark says. Jack slumps down in his seat and sighs.</p><p>“What about ‘em?”</p><p>“Apparently, you’re the one who does most of the solving,” Mark comments quietly.</p><p>“Yah. And?”</p><p>“It’s just… strange. Most omegas have aversions to violence.”</p><p>“Everyone has an aversion to violence. Alpha’s just want to prove they have a big knot, so they try to show that through doing dumb, violent shit,” the omega replies in an apathetic tone. Mark raises a brow at the crass language.</p><p>“Get used to it,” Felix mutters to the doctor, a smirk on his lips.</p><p>“So, the murders do bother you?” Mark persists.</p><p>“They bother Felix,” Jack replies evasively.</p><p>“He doesn’t cry after profiling at a scene. Though he told me it’s fairly normal for you,” the doctor replies, concern lacing his voice. Jack glares at his friend, baring his teeth. Felix raises a brow in amusement, used to the omega’s shenanigans. He smiles widely, revealing his own large fangs, and Jack backs off.</p><p>“Well?” Mark presses.</p><p>“I’m an empath. I feel the murderer and the murdered as they work through their final moments together. The clues are a big part of it, but technically, most of what I do is conjecture. I just… read the room. I don’t know how I do it, there’s rarely hard evidence for my ideas,” Jack mutters dismissively.</p><p>“Conjecture or not, he’s caught 20 killers with it,” Felix adds. Jack huffs, annoyed with the alpha.</p><p>“You caught them. I just muttered some stuff while standing in blood puddles,” the omega replies. Felix chortles.</p><p>“Blood puddles?”</p><p>“That’s what they are!”</p><p>“How dismissive of your talents,” Mark notes softly. The omega frowns and rubs his face, letting out a tired groan.</p><p>“I don’t want to talk about this shit,” he says firmly, addressing both alphas. “If we keep this train of conversation, I think I’d prefer to go sit and flirt with one of the whores,” he mutters. The alphas laugh and guffaw at that, and Jack smiles, glad his joke lightened the conversation.</p><p>“Alright. Well then, let’s play cards,” Mark suggests. Felix and Jack think about it and shrug. The game starts, food is served, and the posse has a calm night- full, happy with their progress, and tired.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack tags along with Tyler and Ethan the next day, listening to their chats around town with alphas, betas, women. Eventually, they visited some houses, wanting to talk to the omega population. Jack is quiet for each discussion. Most omegas offer them cookies and milk from the morning. Some cry as they talk about Charlie. Others whine and refuse to speak without their alpha there. They all let out a whimper when they realize who is standing at their door and why.</p><p>Jack never knows how to feel about his own breed. He is deeply conflicted.</p><p>On the one hand, he profoundly resents them for the way they act, all pitiful and weak. He hates how god damn soft they all look, corseted with colored button-ups in the latest trends. Apparently, dark pink and light blue are in style right now. Some wear skirts and dresses, letting their hair grow out, perhaps toying with rouge on their cheeks and a soft lipstick. Omegas are a middle gender, often going by they/them, dressing in almost any style they want. Others wear pants, hair cropped short, perhaps growing a small beard. One unifying factor is how they all wear heeled shoes to some degree. Even the ones caught on laundry day, or scrubbing the kitchen, though at least they are wearing heeled boots for these chores, tight on the calf and coming to a tighter point than alpha and beta boots. Jack resents omegan dress. He likes his cowboy boots and loose pants, thank you very much.</p><p>On the other hand, a part of him longs for the life these omegas lead. A part of him longs to scoop up his pup as they scramble by and fuss over them, gently fixing their hair and pulling up a suspender before gracefully crouching down and letting them run along again. A part of him yearns to sit beside an alpha son and drink tea, his son on break from working with Pa on the ranch. A part of him aches to cradle his newborn in his arms, cooing at the baby and rocking them whenever he needs a break from a tense conversation. He hates their dependency on their alpha, though. Many of them can hardly talk to the three investigators about Charlie without letting out a keening whine for their mate. After the sixth omega they’d interviewed did it, Jack stands. He walks out with a tip of his hat to the petite thing on the couch that clasps a bit of cookie in one hand, breaking off pieces to feed to their one-year-old as they stumbled through their recollections of Charlie.</p><p>The omega steps outside, taking a deep breath of fresh air. Jack looks down at the cookie in his hand, rolling it over and holding it in his palm. Do his hands look like that? Is that how he comes off to alphas?</p><p>Ethan follows a moment later, “You alright?”</p><p>“I’m not like that,” Jack mutters, clenching his fist around the cookie and crumbling it up.</p><p>“Alexa in there? Um… no, no, you are not,” Ethan says, trying to figure out what the fuck Jack was talking about in his usual vague manner.</p><p>“Good. You can stay, I’m leaving,” the omega says, holding out his hand to give Ethan the cookie. The beta holds out his own hand, palm up, fingers together. Jack lets the cookie crumbles fall from his grasp before he pulls away. He turns and walks off, the bottom of his coat swinging in the wind.</p><p>Jack doesn’t know where he’s going. All he knows is away. Away from the houses that ring around the town, backing up to ranches. Away from the streets where every gender ogles at him. Away from the saloon where omegas flirt and coo at patrons, batting their lashes behind ornate fans. He ends up at the stable, standing before Hades. The horse snorts, bumping at Jack’s shoulder and lightly stomping a hoof. His tail flicks, an ear follows.</p><p>“Good idea,” the omega whispers softly, stroking over his horse’s snout before carefully getting him ready to go out. He climbs up into the saddle and sets off, riding out of the stable at a fast canter.</p><p>He ends up at a clearing in a wooded area several miles away from town. There’s a small stream, and Jack takes advantage. He takes off his boots and socks, rolling up his trousers and wading in. He lets out a soft giggle, a sound he would never make in another person’s presence, and sits on a large boulder in the middle of the stream. It’s cool and refreshing to let his feet rest in the water. The brook is shaded, and the entire scene is quaint. The small haven offers up its gifts to any traveler without question, dappled sunlight dancing on the calmly flowing water as tree leaves sway above on arching boughs.</p><p>The omega sighs softly, leaning back and stretching out over the rock, letting his feet dangle in the stream as he arches back and relaxes. He adjusts his hat over his face to block any sunlight that finds his face, closing his eyes and listening to the sound of the gurgling water. Oh, how he would love a cabin by a stream, maybe a river. Fishing, hunting, living off the land. He wouldn’t have to talk to anyone unless he really truly needed to.</p><p>However, his dream was not to be. After he’d fought so hard to help out with cases, knowing he had unique talents, Jack knew he would never be able to retire. He’ll be fifty and still on some killer’s trail. He will die in a gunfight, or get his throat slit after being raped in some foreign town. Jack will never be able to escape. Not now that the Edmundson Agency has profited so greatly from his abilities. He lets his mind fall empty after his train of thought soured, reveling in the silence, the peace. He is truly alone for once.</p><p>A twig snaps to his right.</p><p>The omega bolts up, hands whipping his guns from their holsters and pointing them in the direction of the sound as his hat falls from his face into his lap. His lips curl back into a loud, defensive snarl that rolls in his mouth, pupils blow wide as adrenaline fills him.</p><p>“It’s me! It’s me!” Mark exclaims, hands high in the air.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Jack barks, holstering one gun, keeping the other trained on Mark. He puts his hat back on and climbs to his feet on the rock, eyes never leaving the alpha.</p><p>“I followed you,” Mark replies without a hint of shame. He starts to lower his hands, thinking the drama is over, and Jack lets out a sharp growl, baring his teeth at the alpha. The hair on the back of his neck raises, remnants of the hackles of their ancestors. It’s not noticeable unless someone is standing right behind Jack, but he certainly feels it. Mark immediately puts his hands back to the sky.</p><p>“And <span>a</span><span>d</span><span>j</span><span>u</span><span>d</span><span>i</span><span>c</span><span>a</span><span>t</span><span>e</span>d to sneak up on me?” the omega questions sharply, keeping the gun on Mark.</p><p>“I was just going to sit down by the stream. I wasn’t sneaking up on you. Hell, I thought you saw me a couple miles back. It wasn’t like I hid that I was following you,” the alpha answers. Jack raises a brow, keeping his face otherwise still as he processes the information. No. Jack would have known if Mark was following him in the open. Jack was observant about things like this.</p><p>“Why didn’t you call out my name?” Jack asks, voice cold and dangerous.</p><p>“Well, I thought you saw me following, and since I thought you knew, I also thought that you just didn’t want to talk.”</p><p>“Damn right, I don’t want to talk,” the omega snarls, small fangs bared in anger and fear.</p><p>“I wasn’t the one who started the conversation. I declared my presence. You’re the one who started asking questions,” the doctor replies. The omega’s snarl drops, and he licks over his teeth, blinking thoughtfully.</p><p>“In what god damn world did you think I would be comfortable being alone with you?” he asks angrily, changing the subject.</p><p>“You rode back to the motel with me.”</p><p>“In a wave of my pre-heat!” Jack hisses. There was no point in dancing around it, everyone in the posse, and Mark knew anyways. </p><p>“Exactly. You trusted me when you were thrown into a flurry of instincts and out of your conscious mind,” Mark counters.</p><p>“Which is exactly why I don’t trust you now,” Jack replies coldly.</p><p>“Instincts as sharp as yours are rarely wrong,” Mark shoots back just as quickly.</p><p>“Honed outside of heat. Everyone knows an omega in heat will take any god damn knot they can get. They turn into sluts for any alpha,” Jack snaps back. Mark stills, brows furrowing. There is no confusion in his gaze. Instead, he seems rather worried. The omega bites his lip, put off by the sudden change.</p><p>“You believe that?” Mark says. His voice almost blends with the soft breeze. Jack’s brows furrow, and he nods.</p><p>“Omegas are only willing to mate with alphas their instincts believe they’re compatible with. In or out of heat,” the alpha says, taking a step forward. Jack hisses at him, gesturing with the gun to back up. Mark frowns, the top of his lip twitching up, but he controls his urge to snarl at the omega ordering him around.</p><p>“Well, as an omega, I’m sorry to say that your little theory is wrong, Doctor,” Jack replies, voice empty of any real emotion, laden with sarcasm as a barrier.</p><p>“What alphas have you been around during your heats? Obviously, you never begged for your father or any brothers. I doubt you’ve begged for Tyler, he smells empty and sterile to you, covered in Ethan’s scent in the places that matter to your instincts. I’m guessing you’ve only begged for Felix, Robin, and PJ,” Mark replies, voice soft and gentle, even as he outs Tyler and Ethan for being gay so quickly. Tyler has a mate back home that he sends money to, but only his mate and the posse knows about the relationship. Voice so steady, even as he easily picks apart Jack’s life, revealing things even Jack has refused to think about.</p><p>“Not PJ,” the omega whispers, eyes wide as he stares deep into the alpha’s gaze. Here in the shaded area, Mark’s eyes are dark, and fuck, oh so sinful looking.</p><p>“Why?” the alpha prods, voice just as soft, even as they stand so far apart. They can hardly hear each other, but the very quiet cues and reading lips are enough. Mark takes a step forward, but the omega doesn’t notice, too caught up in a memory that seems to reflect in the alpha's eyes.</p><p>“Did he rape you? Knot you as you bled and whined for mercy?” Mark questions, a sharp, dangerous glint in the alpha’s eyes. Jack flinches, eyes closing as he shudders at the thought of PJ doing something like that.</p><p>“No, no, nothing like that,” the omega says. “He killed a beta I’d been talking to. Shot him dead as we stood by our horses, just talking,” he whispers, tears welling up unspilled in his eyes, gazing into the deep darkness of the sharp eyes in front of him.</p><p>“Just talking?” Mark questions, wanting specifics.</p><p>“Yes. He was explaining why he liked apple pie better than cherry pie,” Jack says with a weak nod.</p><p>“Why, Jack, why?”</p><p>“I… he… he was a killer,” the omega whispers, and whatever spell had lied over the haven is broken. He blinks, tears falling down his cheeks, as he realizes Mark is at the very edge of the stream and could have easily disarmed him for quite a while now. Mark leans backward, hands behind his back as he observes the omega.</p><p>“Yet you think of him as someone who likes apple pie over cherry pie?”</p><p>“He cries and bleeds like anyone else,” Jack mutters, holstering his gun. Mark could have done something by now if he wanted to.</p><p>“What did you do after you watched him get shot?” Mark asks curiously.</p><p>“You already know more than you should, doctor. Don’t push your luck,” the omega replies coldly. “I was honest, now you be honest. Why were you following me?”</p><p>“You are an omega, nearing heat, riding out into the wilderness alone. What about that sounds like a good scenario to you?”</p><p>“And an unmated alpha is somehow going to help me?”</p><p>“Unlike the majority of my breed, I have helped many an omega through a painful heat, without once mating them. I am a doctor after all,” Mark replies, voice the cool collectedness of a professional, but turning a bit sarcastic at the end.</p><p>Jack snorts, “Yeah, what’d you do, eat them out?”</p><p>“Occasionally,” Mark hum. Jack shuts up at that. There’s a silence, and Mark takes the opportunity to divest himself of his jacket, boots, and socks. He rolls up his pant legs and joins Jack in the water. The omega watches with wary eyes, tense as the alpha steps toward him. Mark calmly sits down on the rock, yet again willingly taking the lower ground. The omega slowly moves to sit back down beside Mark, pulling out a knife and a piece of wood to start whittling.</p><p>“What are you making?” the doctor asks softly. Jack pauses and digs through his pockets again, pulling out the earring with the blue gem at the bottom. He hands it to the alpha and continues his work silently. Mark doesn’t say anything for a long while, looking over the earring, running his fingers over each branch of the antlers, brows furrowed.</p><p>“Why?” he finally asks.</p><p>“Every earring needs a matching one, and the other was incapacitated,” Jack hums in answer.</p><p>“Do you plan to wear them?”</p><p>“Fuck no,” Jack snorts, laughing at the absurdity of the question.</p><p>“Then… why?” Mark questions again.</p><p>“You ask too many questions,” the omega replies. Mark laughs softly.</p><p>“The nature of a scientist,” he shrugs, laying back across the rock. He rests his hands over his stomach, earring still carefully in his grasp. Jack bites his lip, recalling what the receptionist girl had said and finds it to ring true.</p><p>“The nature of a hunter.”</p><p>Mark falls very still.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack whittles for a long while, and Mark lies beside him. It is strange to see an alpha so willing to lay back, exposing their stomach and neck with ease. He even covers his face with his hat, leaving him blind and trusting beside the omega. Jack ponders how their interactions have gone so far. Mark seems to break through every barrier Jack has put up, getting him to confess things he has not discussed with anyone. The omega resents that. Not only are his instincts dragging him to the alpha, but even his rational mind seems to want to give Mark everything. However, that's clearly not rational. Divulging such deep secrets, exposing such intimate parts of one's heart to a practical stranger, is irrational and foolish. He decides he must be more guarded with Mark. Be prepared for the sneaky attack that tries to slip between the cracks in his armor. </p><p>Eventually, Jack's stomach growls, hungry after a morning of nibbling teasingly on cookies and marching through dusty streets. The omega stands and pockets his knife, wading through the small stream back onto the bank. The grass is soft beneath his wet feet, and it crunches and rustles with every step. He makes his way to where Hades is grazing in the shade of a tree, sunlight dripping onto the horse's back from leaks in the roof of leaves. Jack digs in his saddlebag, pulling out a few apples and some crackers. Not a hearty lunch, but it will do for now. He turns to walk back, seeing Mark sitting up and watching.</p><p>“I have jerky if you’d like some,” he offers. Jack nods, expression guarded as he carefully steps back into the stream to get to the rock. The alpha stands and goes to his own horse, pulling out some jerky, and heading back. The two sit on the stone in the middle of the stream, eating quietly. Jack takes a piece of jerky, tearing off a bit. The alpha smiles lightly as Jack’s eyes light up.</p><p>“I’ve never had jerky like this,” he comments, chewing on the piece thoughtfully. It’s delicious and salty, but a bit more tender than jerky is generally.</p><p>“I make it myself when I get the time,” Mark explains, munching on one of Jack’s apples.</p><p>“What meat?”</p><p>“Anything I can get my hands on,” the alpha murmurs, eyes glinting.</p><p>“What’s this one specifically?”</p><p>“A cougar,” Mark replies nonchalantly. Jack chokes a bit at the admission. This man is something else.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“He attacked my camp while I was traveling- no need to waste perfectly good meat. I know how to butcher better than most, due to my profession,” the alpha says, eyes sparking with amusement at the omega's shock. Jack frowns, pensively rolling the piece of dried meat over between his fingers for a moment.</p><p>“Waste not, want not?” the omega muses, thinking it over before continuing to eat the jerky. </p><p>Mark hums in agreement.</p><p>“So, what did you do this morning before you followed me like a creep?” Jack asks brazenly, taking a big bite out of one of his apples as he leans back, supporting his weight on a palm flat against the rock.</p><p>“Sat in the telegram office with Felix and Robin and went over several other cases of the Angelmaker, describing what I could from pictures. They relayed a lot of the information back to the Edmundson’s. Apparently, my medical insight is invaluable,” the alpha says, eyes carefully watching Jack. The omega doesn’t hold eye contact, instinctively looking down.</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Yes, so Felix is considering asking the agency to put me on the posse’s payroll. I told him it would be an interesting experience. However, I have some business in California to attend to first,” Mark says. The omega freezes, baring his teeth at the creek.</p><p>“No, you can’t join,” he snaps. Mark raises a brow.</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“You can’t,” Jack says matter of factly, angrily ripping off another piece of jerky. Though he tries to slow down as he chews. Guard oneself against the small dagger that seems to find the cracks in the armor.</p><p>“Whyever not?”</p><p>“Because!”</p><p>“What a great answer, Jack,” Mark says dryly.</p><p>“You’re just, argh-! I don’t have to explain myself to you!” the omega exclaims, face flushing as he resolutely turns away from Mark. The alpha smirks, leaning toward Jack.</p><p>“You don’t have to, but I would appreciate why you would reject me joining the team,” he murmurs in his deep crooning voice. Jack hisses, baring his teeth and glaring at the alpha for getting too close. Mark laughs in amusement at the man's challenge, baring his teeth back with a smirking grin and a rolling growl. The omega’s snarl immediately drops, and he averts his gaze, licking over his small fangs. He lets out an apologetic whine, ducking his head submissively. The alpha is so close, almost blocking out his sightlines. He smells so good. He is so strong. Jack feels a small amount of slick wet his entrance, instincts aroused by the display of dominance. Mark pulls back, satisfied with the submission. </p><p>Jack stands, grabbing his apple, and stepping through the water. He feels uncomfortable and ashamed. Stupid, so stupid. He should be so much more careful. Only a fool goes around growling at alphas that smell that damn good, that powerful. Mark climbs to his feet, chasing after the omega with a dark gaze. No alpha can resist a chase, especially not when the omega smells as delectable as Jack. Sweet and wanting as he nears heat.</p><p>The omega grabs his socks and boots, hastily pulling them on as Mark does the same. He hurries to his horse, climbing on and riding off as Mark gives chase on his own animal. Jack knows the alpha is chasing, but the omega wants it. He rarely has an alpha pursue him in such a manner, showing such interest in him. He feels more slick smear against his skin, and the omega lets out a wanting whine. Another wave of his pre-heat is coming. </p><p>His headache is picking up. It makes the corners of his vision black, blurring his gaze a bit as he clings to the reins, leaning over to try and stay on the horse. He feels himself slumping to one side and rears back, yanking on Hades’s reins. He has to stop. The horse rears up onto his hind legs at the sudden halt, and Jack’s vision blacks out. He slumps in the saddle, tumbling off the back as Hades lands back on all fours, huffing and snorting at the rushing sprint. Jack lets out a high-pitched yelp as he slams against the ground, vision blurry. He groans, trembling on the ground. The omega lets out a loud whine of pain as his headache spikes drastically. Goddess, riding like the devil was at his tail had been a dumb decision. He wasn't thinking straight today, not in the slightest.</p><p>There are hands, prodding over him, checking his body for any breaks. They press over his skull, his neck, arms, legs, wrists, everywhere. Jack whines, curling toward the alpha scent. The hands slip under him, scooping him up bridal style. The omega shudders, painfully hard and embarrassingly wet as the alpha sets him on a saddle, climbing up behind him and holding him tightly. Mark ties Hades to his own horse to lead him back, but he knows there is no way Jack will be able to ride by himself in this condition.</p><p>The omega arches his back into the alpha, rutting back against him and the saddle. Mark growls at that, focusing on guiding his horse as his grip tightens around Jack’s waist. The omega slumps against him, weak and desperate as he wiggles his hips, working for any sort of friction he can manage. He lists from side to side, eyes glazed over. Jack looks absolutely debauched, and Mark is finding it quite hard to control himself. “Thank you,” is all the omega can manage, weak and ashamed as he bows his head, tears dripping down his cheeks. He trembles in the saddle, body tense and tight.</p><p>“What is it?” Mark asks, voice low and calm in Jack’s ear.</p><p>“I know who you are,” Jack whimpers out as he silently cries. Mark keeps his face void of emotion. He focuses on maintaining his steady heart rate and keeping his voice empty of inflection. Internally, he is panicking.</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“You do this with other omegas, lure them in, tease them with your scent, bare your teeth at them and growl like that. You hunt them down and break them. I will not be broken, Doctor Fischbach. I will not beg,” Jack says, voice high and tight as he struggles to keep his composure amidst the painful headache and shame of what is occurring. He is shamefully wet, his desire beginning to dampen through his underwear and onto his pants. Mark relaxes, letting out a slow breath and nuzzling behind Jack’s ear.</p><p>“For once, perhaps, you have profiled someone wrong, darling,” the alpha murmurs. Jack shivers, pressing back against Mark’s muscular chest instinctively.</p><p>“Oh? How?” he asks, baring his teeth as he stares down angrily. He is mostly angry at himself, though, loving how the alpha says darling, how his lips brush at his ear, how his firm chest is pressed tightly against Jack's back.</p><p>“I had never felt sexual attraction towards any omega before. I often find them pathetically weak and shamefully shallow,” Mark answers in a deep croon. His fangs brush against the shell of the omega's ear.</p><p>“How dare you!” Jack hisses, glaring at the alpha and slapping at his shoulder with all the weak strength he can muster right now. Mark grins, fangs poking out above his bottom lip.</p><p>“Emphasis on the word had, darling. Recently, an omega awakened something in me, and now I find certain little things have given me a voracious appetite.”</p><p>Jack blushes heavily, staring straight ahead, becoming stiff as a board.</p><p>“But I am willing to be patient. Once the proper meal is fully cooked and ready, I’ll take part. Until then, I will bide my time and let it simmer,” Mark adds, leaning back from the omega. Jack relaxes, reassured that it isn't him. If Mark is waiting for a good omega to come around, it certainly isn’t Jack. He never considered that perhaps, like with frogs, the meal was already in the pot, and the heat was slowly being turned up so it wouldn’t jump out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack cries most of the way back to town, shoulders drawn in, and head bowed low. He is at war with himself. His body wants to touch the alpha, bare his neck, bend over and present for him, like a good omega. He wants to spread his legs and whine for Mark. However, his mind refuses to allow such a thing to happen. As long as Jack possesses the slightest coherency, he will not beg. He will not stoop to the part of his gender that makes him so ashamed.</p><p>Mark, for his part, does his best to avoid touching Jack unnecessarily. He keeps a firm grip around his waist but refrains from doing anything else. Jack has never met an alpha so patient, so controlled. His heart rate isn’t slightly altered by the omega trembling and wet, pressed against him. Even his posse would find it hard to resist Jack right now.</p><p>The alpha continuously lets out a soothing rumble, to try and calm the omega in any way he could- without giving him what his body truly needs. The courteous, polite gentleman that brings him back to camp is everything his instincts could ever ask for in an alpha. Jack is so torn, trembling, and crying silently. Tears stain his bandanna, but even the familiar square of blue can't calm him.</p><p>"We're here, Jack," Mark murmurs as they arrive at the motel. He had gone around the back way to avoid parading Jack down Main Street. Goddess damn, Mark is so considerate. The omega whimpers and gives a tight nod, not sure he is capable of anything more. The private investigator stays on the horse, making no move to get off. Jack isn't positive he won't just collapse into a flurry of begging whines and mewls if he moves.</p><p>"Do you need help getting to your room?" the alpha asks as he climbs off the horse. Jack gives another terse nod, trembling in the saddle. Mark ties the horses up and then wraps his hands around Jack's waist, carefully hoisting him off. The alpha tries to shift him to carry the omega bridal style. At that, the omega whimpers, wrapping his legs around Mark's hips and his arms around his neck. So, the alpha adjusts, holding his upper thighs to carry Jack in.</p><p>"Darling, could you heat up some water and put it in a canteen, please?" Mark drawls to the girl at the lobby desk before he continues on up to Jack's room. He lays the omega down, and Jack shivers, instinctively spreading his legs for Mark as he’s placed on his back. The room hasn't been aired out, it still has the heady, musky scent of sex and pheromones. At the scent, Jack entirely falls into the pre-heat wave. He lets out a weak whine, losing coherency. However, Mark doesn't take advantage of the opportunity, rather choosing to pull away and gently disconnect Jack's clingy hands from his shoulders.</p><p>"Alpha," Jack gasps, eyelids fluttering as he bares his neck, arching his back. Mark growls, instincts aroused by the display before him. Yet, he pulls away, clenching his fists and collecting himself.</p><p>"Why don't you have a nest, Jack?" he asks instead, voice gruff. The omega whimpers and shivers as Mark starts working on the investigator’s boots, taking them and his socks off.</p><p>"Not good," Jack breathes in answer, trembling and grabbing at his sheets. He’s sweating, so god damn hot.</p><p>"What do you mean?" the doctor asks gently, beginning to focus on caring for Jack. He will treat him as a patient, and right now, the omega needs tending to.</p><p>"Nests bad," Jack manages.</p><p>"You're bad at making nests, or you think nests are bad?"</p><p>"Both," the omega whimpers, writhing about and groaning in pain. His headache is roaring, and he’s getting some awful cramps around his navel. He feels so empty.</p><p>"Well, you need to make one. It'll help reduce your symptoms a bit," Mark replies, using a firm, confident tone. Jack whimpers and nods, gasping softly and letting out a wavering whine. Usually, his pre-heats aren’t that bad. The worst part is his headache. This is the first time in ages that he’s had cramps in his navel area. This is the first time he’s had such a deep, burning need, without even being in full heat.</p><p>"I'll be back in a moment, start making your nest," the doctor orders, carding his fingers through Jack's hair before turning and walking out of the room. The omega lets out a soft sob of deep pain and need. He shakes as he sits up and starts pulling sheets and pillows into his arms. Instead of staying on the bed, he climbs off, curling up in the gap between the side of the bed and the wall. He wants a small space, safe, like a cave. This is the closest he can manage in the motel room. Jack begins laying sheets and pillows down, forming a fitted circle around himself and shaping it to his body. It's a paltry nest, made of thin sheets and a couple of pillows, but that's all he can manage. </p><p>The omega thinks for a moment, fighting through the cloud of desire that fogs his thoughts. After a bit, he takes off his long coat, laying it down as part of the nest. He strips down to his nightclothes and lets out a soft sigh of relief. This is much better. Much less hot. He knows the sheets will be rapidly stained with his slick, but he doesn't care much. Jack relaxes back, pressing a pillow to his stomach and letting out a weak whine of pain.</p><p>"Here's a hot bottle," comes a deep murmur, pressing it to his lower stomach, under the pillow, wrapped in a cloth, so it doesn't burn him. The omega lets out a soft whimper, holding it close. Oh, yes, thank you. It feels so good. Even though he is burning up, the warmth on his lower stomach soothes his cramping to a slight degree.</p><p>"Here's more blankets and such for your nest," Mark offers, helping Jack build up a proper nest, comfortable, warm, and soothing. The omega sighs softly, scenting the sheets and blankets Mark gave him. They smell delectable. Strong, musky, virile alpha. Mark. He doesn't think any more about the implications or the intention behind Mark giving him the alpha’s bed linens. All he registers is that his instincts are placated as he curls up and hugs a pillow with that overpowering scent. His eyes drift closed as he relaxes, and he hears someone striking a match, lighting a candle. There are a few heavy footsteps before the door creaks softly and clicks shut, leaving Jack alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter Twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yes, I have some business to attend to in San Francisco. My practice is actually based there,” Mark says, leaning back in his chair as he crosses a leg over the other. He exudes confidence, taking up space, chin high, gaze lazily roving the room as if he owns it. The saloon is busy tonight, and the doctor notices a lot of curious eyes roam his and Felix's way.</p><p>“How will you be getting there?” Felix asks, swirling his whiskey around in the glass. The amber liquid glints with a deep, dangerous beauty in the light. How many men have fallen frozen in its cool trappings, permanently encasing them in debt and drunken days? Mark watches as it swirls, musing over the thought. It would certainly be an amusing way to kill someone. Physically drowning them in the very substance one uses to emotionally drown.</p><p>“Just me and my horse. It’s about a hard week’s ride from here. We’re fairly close in all actuality,” the doctor murmurs. He watches as a woman in a dark burgundy dress with lots of ruffles on the skirts leads a beta up the stairs. A playful grin on her lips, eyes shining with laughter and amusement- possibly embellished for the sake of her trade. Business is booming for her tonight. This is the third beta of the evening, and she manages to still ensnare new flies at so late an hour.</p><p>“Why not a train?”</p><p>“I want some peace and quiet before I am back amidst the bustling city,” Mark shrugs. The trust people have in him is amusing sometimes.</p><p>“Gruesome murder scenes aren’t peaceful enough for you, doctor?” Felix asks, a playful glint in his eyes as he takes a sip of his drink. Mark chuckles and shakes his head.</p><p>“I’ve seen my share of horrible things. To be honest with you, Jack is the main deterrence right now. Out of professional interest, I cannot be here during his heat. He appears to be set off by me. His pre-heat waves have been incredibly intense in my presence. Furthermore, I sense they normally aren’t that harsh. He doesn’t seem used to such a vigorous pre-heat.”</p><p>"As much as that omega thinks he shouldn't mate, you are everything he needs in a mate, doctor," Felix murmurs, a finger tracing the rim of his glass. Mark raises a brow.</p><p>“Jack is exceptional and very special to the agency- to me. He has a skill-set like no other, and his abilities are a tremendous gift to the world. However, they are also a curse. He is haunted by the killers, feels a deep connection to them. He recreates their actions as if he was performing the murders himself. You are smart, compassionate, understanding, and have dealt with unstable people all your life. Frankly, if you join the posse and allow him to continue his work, I will be the first one to support you mating him,” Felix explains with a shrug.</p><p>“These murders haunt him, Felix,” Mark replies, tone firm as he leans forward and interlocks his hands in a strong position, eyes on the other alpha. Felix’s gaze rises from his drink. Ice pierces into murky brown pools.</p><p>“How many lives has he preemptively saved? A small price to pay.”</p><p>“What if his life is in danger?”</p><p>“What makes you say that?” Felix asks tersely, sharp gaze cutting into Mark’s as he sits up and leans forward, mirroring the other alpha at the table.</p><p>“Nothing too evident- yet.”</p><p>“Exactly,” Felix replies, eyes glinting like ice in the sun, bright and harsh. They clash with the dirt brown, freshly dug up and newly laid down over a casket of secrets buried six-feet deep in the heart of steel with an iron will.</p><p>“He draws them. Over and over again. Draws every gruesome detail,” Mark murmurs, leaning away. He will back up, for now. A hunter is patient. A hunter never stands tall in the grass before the proper time.</p><p>“Yah. He does. Helps him get it out of his head. He’s got his coping mechanisms. Let it lie, Doc,” Felix says, a bit derisive.</p><p>“Why does he smell so much like smoke? He smells of it more than you do, yet I’ve only seen him pull out a cigar once,” Mark asks, changing topics.</p><p>“He puts the ashes on the cuffs and collars of his clothes to try and block his scent some. It doesn’t work, in my opinion. He’s an unmated omega in the prime of his life. Ain’t nothing gonna block that sweet scent,” Felix answers, taking a drag of his cigar as it’s mentioned. The alpha nods, ordering some food and getting a drink.</p><p>He leans back and sips on a light beer, staring at Felix as the alpha drinks and chats up a girl working the saloon that night. Not miss “Lady in burgundy,” but another. Mark ponders his options, considering what hand he has been dealt.</p><p>He will leave Jack with distinctive memories of him to get the omega through his heat. Even if Mark is not physically there, he will use the methods he has learned to begin the imprinting process. Then, he will travel south. Catch a train at the next town to reach San Francisco five days earlier than anyone else knows. He will remain unseen and take another catch. The alpha is hungry, sick of the tough meat served in these god awful saloons. He needs a proper meal, butchered and carved by his own hand.</p><p>He will prepare the meat in several ways, smoke some, salt other pieces, and eat some freshly seared, enjoying juicy steaks. Then, he will get a horse from the other side of town and "ride in," chatting with the local law enforcement, heading to his office to check how things have been, then “settling in.”</p><p>As if he is just arriving in town.</p><p>The posse may actually arrive ahead of his public “arrival." Being informed of another gruesome Angelmaker kill, they would make haste to San Francisco by train, to arrive before too much decay. Not only that, but Jack will be in the throes of his heat and barely able to form a single word besides “Alpha.”</p><p>Mark will greet them when he arrives and open his home to them for the time being. He will mate Jack as the omega comes begging at his door, and he will have the one danger to his secrecy entirely under his control.</p><p>Yes, a full belly, a settled home, a secure future, and a beautiful, genius mate that will be forced to bend to his will.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter Thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack lays in his nest, shivering and whimpering softly. For how hot he feels, his body still shivers, the sweat chilling on his skin. The surface of his skin is cold, but inside, he burns. The omega keeps his face buried in a soft piece of fabric, nosing at it. Jack vaguely recognizes that it’s a shirt, which holds Mark's scent, but everything is passing through a thick, dense fog. It’s hardly registered.</p><p>The omega is naked by now, curled up under a single sheet, the rest piled beneath and around him. Everything is so foggy. He lets out a broken whine, hips rutting against a pillow as he claws at the fabric surrounding him.</p><p>“Mark,” he chokes out, trembling and continuing his rutting motions. This is the part of being an omega he hates the most. Heats. Here, Jack has no control. Here, he is just a bitch, desperate to breed, desperate for a cock to fill him up. He can hardly roll over, let alone shoot a gun or fight with any strength. He can only writhe about and beg. Beg for an alpha to come mate him, breed him. There’s a light knock on the door, the turning of a key, and opens with a creak.</p><p>“Hey, Jack. Mark helped me get you some food and drink. He says that small amounts of whiskey can help give you a bit of strength during your heat, but you have to ration it. Just sips every once in a while, alright?” Ethan murmurs as he sets down jerky, cheese, biscuits, alcohol, and water for the omega. He has to squeeze it in under the bed because of where Jack is nesting, but the beta doesn’t mind.</p><p>“Mark,” Jack gasps, rolling over to stare at Ethan. His gaze is foggy, but it slowly sharpens as the omega works to focus on the beta. “Want Mark,” he breathes, reaching a shaky hand up, lightly clawing at Ethan’s wrist. The beta sighs softly, gently intertwining their fingers. He’s laying up on Jack’s bed, and Jack is on the ground, but he does his best to make it comfortable for the omega.</p><p>“I can’t get him for you. I can cuddle with you if you’d like? You just need to put some underwear on,” Ethan said softly to Jack, gazing at the omega with sympathy. Jack lets out a keening whine, tears welling up.</p><p>“Please, please, need Mark,” he whimpers. Ethan sighs and takes off his boots, jacket, and belt before carefully moving to sit beside Jack. He takes the shirt that the omega is clinging to and gently pries Jack’s fingers from it. The omega whimpers, trembling and looking up at Ethan with confusion, unable to do anything else.</p><p>“Put this on, Jack,” Ethan murmurs, helping Jack get the large dress shirt on. He avoids looking at the omega, slipping it over his head. It’s much bigger than Jack’s size, as Mark is an alpha, with a robust and muscular body to back it up, and Jack is an omega, lithe and thin, though he works hard to stay as strong as he can. Omegas just can’t build as much muscle mass as alphas, except in very rare cases.</p><p>Ethan helps Jack pull on some loose underwear as well before assisting Jack to lay back down completely. The beta lets Jack curl into his chest, taking the jerky and carefully trying to feed Jack small pieces. The omega sighs softly, eyelids fluttering as he chews on the meat.</p><p>“Mark’s?” he whispers, whimpering at the thought and trembling. Ethan nods, having Jack take a sip of whiskey. The omega shivers, eyes a bit hazy as he sips on the harsh drink. Mark provided the whiskey as well. Jack knows that, though he has no clue how he can possibly know that. It just… it’s Mark’s.</p><p>“Need him. Want him. Strong alpha, help with pups, knot me good,” the omega babbles in a soft whisper, resting his head on Ethan’s chest. Jack shivers and feels more slick smear on the fabric and his thighs.</p><p>“Mmm, yes, strong, smart too,” Ethan hums tiredly to acknowledge the omega. He’s dealt with Jack during heat before, and he knows Jack is just spewing pure instinctual nonsense. After helping Jack through an earlier heat, the beta decided that he was glad he’d escaped alpha and omega instincts. Having those urges continually running through the back of one’s brain? Hell no. The omega purrs, as Ethan adds that Mark is smart.</p><p>“Mine,” the omega adds sharply though, wanting to protect his “claim” on Mark.</p><p>“All yours, darling,” Ethan murmurs, smirking a bit. Heat was the only time Jack let him get away with that. Jack, in heat, actually liked it. The omega purrs a bit louder, pulling at the collar of Mark’s shirt and scenting it. He lets out a soft whimper and sighs, more slick leaking from him at the scent of the alpha. His hands wander down, slipping beneath his underwear, uncaring of the beta he’s cuddling with.</p><p>“Need him. Feel so empty,” he breathes, pressing a finger against his rim.</p><p>“You can either cuddle with me or do that. I will not be here while you masturbate,” Ethan says in a much sterner voice, sitting up a bit. Jack whines and pulls his finger out, curling back into Ethan and hitching a leg over the beta’s waist to get him to stay.</p><p>“It hurts!” the omega sobbed, trembling against the beta. It hurt to be so empty. His body keeps trying to clench around nothing, desperate. So desperate. Yet, there is nothing. It physically hurts him.</p><p>“I know, darling, I know,” Ethan murmurs sympathetically, nosing at Jack’s hair gently and rubbing the omega’s back. Jack whines, rolling onto his back and spreading his legs, begging anyone, anybody. Just, please. Ethan stares at the display with a blank gaze. For an alpha, seeing this would send them wild. An omega in a loose shirt and some underwear, spreading their legs, slick staining their lower half, back arched, neck bared, begging for someone to fill him. For Ethan, a beta, this just looked stupid. He knows the significance, knows what’s going on, but it’s boring and not the least bit erotic for him.</p><p>“Want Mark,” the omega whispers, tears dripping from his eyes down his temples, into the soft, tousled brown hair. He trembles, laying there like that and crying softly. Ethan sighs and pets through Jack’s hair. Mark is at the saloon with the others right now.</p><p>“I’ll get him for you soon. You need to start calming down, though,” Ethan lies, looking over the wrecked omega. He looked debauched, and no doubt would draw sinful thoughts to any alpha who gazed upon him. </p><p>Over at the saloon, sinful thoughts were already running through Mark’s mind, and he hadn’t even so much as scented Jack.</p><p>“I’m going to go check on Jack and then tuck-in. I’ll be leaving bright and early tomorrow morning,” the alpha murmurs, standing and pulling on his coat. Felix raises a brow.</p><p>“Checking on Jack?”</p><p>“Yes. Jack's heat should have fully started by now, but based on his pre-heat symptoms, I worry about his pain levels,” the doctor answers, putting on his hat. He sets a few bills down to pay for his drinks and saunters out, grabbing his guns by the door. The alpha walks through the dark night, humming a small song he had heard somewhere as he walks. He reaches the motel and steps inside, marching with purpose to the omega’s room. The alpha knocks lightly, knowing the door is locked. He hears a high-pitched whine and some rustling before the door opens a sliver to reveal Ethan.</p><p>“Hey, Mark. Can ya check up on him, please? He’s never… never been this bad before,” Ethan says softly, opening the door to allow the alpha in. Mark steps in, taking in a subtle breath. Fuck, this omega’s pheromones are delightful. His fangs itch to bite down on flesh. However, the alpha ignores his urges. He freezes as he turns to look at Jack, seeing the omega has shifted into the standard mating position. He's on his knees and elbows, face pressed down against the soft pillows, ass up for his alpha. He’s presenting.</p><p>Now that is something remarkable. Mark growls softly and prowls forward, crouching down beside the omega. Jack whines, baring his neck and reaching a trembling hand toward Mark.</p><p>“You look beautiful, darling. Presenting for me like that. You are such a good omega, making alpha so proud,” Mark murmurs. He says it mostly to soothe Jack, but a part of him can’t help but say it with genuine earnest.</p><p>“Please. Knot, mate, bite, I- I-”</p><p>“Hush, darling. I can’t give you that right now, but I need to help you with your pain, Mark says, gently picking Jack up and moving the omega to lay on his back. He does it with the practiced motion and strength of his profession, and that only pushes the omega further down the rabbit hole. Alpha, manhandling him, putting him how he wants him, showing how strong he is.</p><p>“Good omega, staying so quiet and still,” the alpha praises, brushing a hand from Jack’s bare, exposed neck, down his body. He carefully feels at Jack’s navel, pressing down on particular areas with furrowed brows.</p><p>“Is he alright?” Ethan asks quietly. Mark frowns.</p><p>“I need to do a bit more of an… internal exam,” the alpha murmurs. Nothing is wrong with Jack, not in the slightest. However, Ethan doesn’t need to know that. The beta nods nervously, staying right beside the alpha.</p><p>“Go ahead. No funny business though, Doc,” he says lowly back in warning. Mark smiles, fangs glinting in the light.</p><p>“Of course,” the alpha hums, carefully pulling down Jack’s underwear and pressing a finger to the omega’s rim. At that, Jack keens, arching his back and trying to roll over again to present. Mark firmly holds him down.</p><p>The doctor presses his finger in, quickly followed by another as he pushes into the wet heat of Jack’s entrance. He carefully pumps in and out, massaging around against the omegas walls for a moment before smiling. Found it.</p><p>Fingers rub up against the omega’s prostate, and Jack lets out such a beautiful sound, half sob, and half whine, rutting into Mark’s fingers. Mark tuts and firmly pins Jack’s hips with his free hand, continuing his vicious massage. Oh, absolutely stunning, watching this omega fall apart, lost in instincts and pleasure. Externally, he keeps the furrowed brows and concerned look, playing the part of the good doctor.</p><p>“It may be slightly enlarged. I’m not quite certain. I’ll need to work him to orgasm to properly gauge if his prostate is a safe size or not,” the doctor lies, expertly rubbing and pumping his fingers in and out of Jack. The omega whimpers, whines, sobs, and begs, tears dripping down his cheeks as he attempts to rut back into Mark’s hand.</p><p>Stunning.</p><p>To see the same omega that snarled at him and pointed two guns at his chest now sob in pleasure, whining at him and trying to claw at his chest to bring him closer. It was a beautiful metamorphosis. Mark decides his next kill will show "Transformation"- to honor this omega laying before him.</p><p>“Almost there,” Mark murmurs, brows furrowed in mock concern and concentration as he presses and pumps hard. Jack lets out a high wail, thighs tensing as he orgasms, body spasming as he cums onto his stomach and slick pumps over Mark’s hand. He shakes heavily as Mark continues the massage for a moment, enjoying the jump and spasm of Jack with each prod on the sensitive organ.</p><p>“Is he alright?” Ethan murmurs softly. Mark pulls out his hand and pets Jack’s hair soothingly while feigning thoughtfulness.</p><p>“Yes, though I am concerned. Your presence during such an intense heat may actually make his symptoms worse. I would recommend avoiding contact with him. Really, he should not touch anyone at all during such a strong heat, since he does not want a mate. What he needs is a sip of whiskey with each meal, and avoidance from others, if he wants to stay healthy during this heat,” Mark murmurs.</p><p>Isolating Jack will only make him more desperate, which is precisely what Mark wants. This beautiful thing needs to be trembling and begging for him, and no one else before Mark will take him.</p><p>The whiskey is undoubtedly unique. Mark had given Ethan a specific bottle. One that he’d put quite a bit of his saliva into. Not enough for it to be detectable in the whiskey’s texture. However, just enough that every sip will have Jack swallowing down Mark’s pheromones and saliva as if they were kissing. The whiskey will further bond Jack to him, just like the clothes, just like this special treatment. All while isolating him from any possible saviors or outlets. Jack lets out a soft whimper, curling up and scenting at Mark’s old sheets, gazing up at the alpha with foggy eyes.</p><p>“Goodbye, for now, Jack,” Mark murmurs, patting the omegas thighs. Jack lets out a soft whine, brows knitting together. “Let’s go, Ethan,” the alpha adds as he stands.</p><p>Jack whimpers, reaching out to try and catch Mark. The alpha easily pulls his ankle away from the weak, trembling omega. Jack lets out a keening whine, rolling over to watch Mark and Ethan walk out of the room, tears welling up in his soft blue eyes.</p><p>Remarkable.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Was that any good? I don't write sexual scenes often. I also have a hard time gauging my own writing of those scenes, even though I easily do it with others. What could I improve on? Give me the specifics! Let me know! Absolute flame me babbyyyy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter Fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Incredibly gory chapter up ahead folks!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark hums softly to himself, stepping off the train in San Francisco. His hat hung low with his hair combed forward to help shadow his face. It wouldn't do to have anyone recognize him at this part of the trip. The alpha makes his way through, luggage deftly carried in his hands. He makes his way to the back and collects his horse from the back train cars for the animals. </p><p>The alpha saddles up and rides out. Mark rides through town, to the opposite side from his residence. He takes up residency in a motel under the name of Damien Edwards, using a formal, lofty accent to indicate high born status.</p><p>Mark is indeed higher born; however, he avoids using the accent. The alpha finds that it alienates folks, makes it harder to get close to them. The receptionist is a calm beta, and Mark asks for a good restaurant in the area. He gets directions and makes his way out of the building. The alpha checks over his horse again, making sure the mud covering up her star is still in place, before heading off for a bite to eat.</p><p>A few hours later, Mark has begun the process of collecting his meal. He hums a soft tune to himself as he drags the unconscious alpha into the small shotgun home. The alpha in question is enormous. Almost seven feet tall, broad-shouldered, well-muscled. An absolute beast of a man. Though chloroform was easy and fast enough.</p><p>Mark sets him up in a chair and ties his hands and feet. Next to the unconscious alpha is an omega, wide awake, gagged, bound, and whining in terror. Tears well up in the small omega’s eyes as he sees his mate deposited in the chair beside him. Mark gives him a roll of his eyes and unties the gag, yanking the omega’s head up by his soft brown hair.</p><p>“Please, we’re good people. We haven’t done anything. We’re just trying to make a living, start a family, pay off debts,” the omega begs, tears streaming down his ruddy cheeks. Mark tuts softly and shakes his head.</p><p>“What a plain life,” he hums, patting the omega’s cheek. “Don’t worry, I’ll give you a purpose, darling. Your alpha was rude. He tried to cheat me in a game of poker, tried to lie to me. He deserves to be punished for that. You won’t feel a thing. I promise. I have faith you’ll be good for me,” Mark says, gently petting through the omega’s hair. The small man whimpers, squeezing his eyes closed, trembling violently in pure terror.</p><p>“What’s your name, dear?” Mark asks gently, a constant low rumble in his chest to assert dominance. It generally holds the ability to stop omegas from fighting back.</p><p>“Why would I tell you- devil,” the omega hisses, instincts and restraints forcing him still, but tears streak his cheeks, and a terrified rage shakes his very core.</p><p>“I’m not nice enough to be the devil,” Mark croons, grabbing the omega’s chin and yanking his face up. The brunet yelps, eyes jerking open in shock and terror. The alpha digs his nails deep into the soft skin on the underside of the omega’s chin.</p><p>“Let’s try again. What’s your name?”</p><p>“Jackie,” the omega whimpers out meekly, hiccuping in terror.</p><p>“Your alpha loves you very much, darling. He brags about you to anyone who listens. You’re his pride and joy, even worth dying over,” Mark coos. He had wanted to confirm that the omega’s name really was Jackie.</p><p>Jack will connect dots, and the others will call him insane for it. Though Mark knows his omega will get the message.</p><p>Jackie lets out a high, terrified whine, and Mark smiles, tying the gag over his mouth again. There’s a low groan as the alpha begins to wake up.</p><p>“Richard! So glad you could join us! Jackie really is as beautiful as you say!” Mark says with the politeness and gentleness of any friend praising an alpha for snagging a suitable mate. Richard blinks a few times weakly, gaze slowly sharpening before his lips curl into a vicious snarl as he realizes the situation. He immediately begins struggling against his restraints. Mark laughs softly and shoves a gag into his mouth as the alpha attempts to spew curses and bite at him.</p><p>“Did you really think I wouldn’t notice your cheating?” he asks with a bemused smile, patting Richard’s cheek before turning back to Jackie. Mark walks over and pulls out a small bottle of chloroform. He dabs a cloth in it and holds it over Jackie’s nose and mouth. All too soon, the terrified, high-pitched, begging whines fall to silence, and the omega slumps in Mark’s arms, no longer receptive to the world around him.</p><p>“Do you know how to butcher a deer?” the alpha asks Richard with a smile. He sets down Jackie and walks to Richard, smearing the flat of his knife over the man's throat. The alpha growls through the gag, eyes burning with rage.</p><p>“I do. The key is to not puncture any organs. If you puncture an organ, the meat is ruined. Some say it’s best to get headshots because fear can ruin the meat. However, I happen to like the acidic flavor of fear. Brightens the palate of the meat,” Mark hums. He yanks Richard up by the hair, throwing the bound and gagged alpha to the floor. Mark sits on his thighs, one hand pinning down Richard’s chest. The knife glints in his hands.</p><p>“Most people cut top-down. It’s an easier motion to move from the chest to the navel. However, I like that acidic taste,” Mark murmurs, licking his lips. He uses his right hand and presses the point of the knife to Richard’s navel, before yanking up in a sharp motion. Richard lets out a terrified squeak, but all that can be heard is the tearing of fabric.</p><p>“How very alphan of you,” Mark teases, a cruel smirk on his lips as he rips away the ruined shirt.</p><p>“Let’s try that again. Are your screams as high-pitched as that squeak?” Mark asks, pressing his knife into the flesh just above the alpha’s hip bones, below his belly button. Richard lets out a groan of pain, fists clenching in pain as he shakes and trembles beneath Mark. It’s just a stab wound- at the moment. Though not for long. Mark carefully slides the knife upward, slowly slicing through tough skin and strong muscle. Now, Richard begins to scream, vision whiting out in pain as he’s cut open. A hog at the butcher, squealing and writhing.</p><p>“Filthy swine,” is all Mark snarls, cold rage in his eyes. He carefully makes sideways cuts in the skin, following the lines of the lower ribs, and the horizontal line of the hips to create flaps. The alpha pulls them fully open, grinning up at Richard. The man lets out a sobbing gasp of shock, beginning to faint at the sight of his own organs.</p><p>“Now, now- stay with me,” Mark reprimands, slapping Richard’s face a couple of times until he’s fully conscious again.</p><p>“Why?!” the alpha sobs out through the gag, tears streaking his cheeks in terror, defeat, shock, and pain.</p><p>“Good question. For one, your cheating was disgusting and incredibly rude. I guess you’re a tad unlucky. I had this piece in mind for a couple of days, and you fit the bill perfectly: a huge alpha with a tiny omega mate. It’s just your fault you decided to be rude,” Mark answers amicably as he begins removing organs with careful precision. He meticulously places them in the bin he has with him, emptying Richard of every organ in his abdominopelvic cavity.</p><p>“Now, unfortunately, our time together is coming to an end. I have to slice open your chest, break open your sternum, and take out your heart and lungs. You’ll die pretty quickly after that,” Mark narrates as he begins cutting open the skin and muscle of the chest with the same surgical precision as before. He carefully breaks the sternum with his hammer and chisel, holding Richard’s chest open with several metal rods. The alpha rapidly removes the few remaining organs in the ventral cavity, cutting out the diaphragm muscle so that it’s all one big open space. Richard left him a few minutes ago, but it’s alright. He got his punishment.</p><p>Mark works in silence now, standing and walking to Jackie. He picks the unconscious omega up and strips him down entirely. The alpha ties his hands and feet together, forcing Jackie into the fetal position. He gags the omega once again and then stuffs him into the gutted, empty body of his dead mate.</p><p>Mark begins sewing all the horizontal cuts of skin back together, using common stitching patterns commonly utilized for clothing. Once the horizontal slices are all sewn together, that leaves only the huge vertical incision from the base of Richard’s neck to his naval. It’s technically two incisions, but Mark treats it as one at this point.</p><p>Taking out wooden buttons, the alpha carefully begins sewing in the disks on one side of the incision and cutting holes into the skin on the other side. Mark buttons up the skin and cleans up as much blood as possible. Then, he redresses Richard in his clothes. Mark sits Richard at the table, pouring a glass of whiskey for him. He lights a cigar and rubs the ashes on the collar and wrists of the alpha’s shirt. Mark adds his hat and his gun belt as well, leaving the alpha fully dressed up. Mark cleans himself up, properly hiding everything in the right bags so nothing he carried would look suspicious. After carefully ensuring no possible clues have been left behind besides the ones on Richard’s body, Mark leaves, humming a soft tune.</p><p>Jack will be in town soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter Fifteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A heavy knock on the door jerks Jack out of his hazy stupor early in the morning. He has been crying and whining for the past two days, hips wiggling around with a need that cannot be satisfied by his own hand. The omega is exhausted, unable to get much sleep during his heat. He has been downing an unholy amount of whiskey, but it tastes so good. For some reason, the flavor is comforting.</p><p>“Jack, this is Felix. The Angelmaker… He… He’s in San Francisco,” the alpha says through the door. The omega’s brows furrow in confusion, and he weakly climbs to his feet. For a moment, his instincts fight with his conscious brain, before his hindbrain wins.</p><p>“Felix, want you-”</p><p>“It’s… it’s bad, Jack. We have to go now. By train,” Felix murmurs. Jack whines, knees shaking.</p><p>“Nest?” he asks in confusion, hearing "have to go" and panicking. His nest is so comfortable. It smells so good. It’s warm. It’s safe. He can’t leave it.</p><p>“We have to leave now. Ethan will be in to help get you... er… cleaned up and such,” Felix says, feeling a bit awkward. Even outside the room, the omega's begging, heady scent was easy to pick up. Jack whimpers, feeling more slick drip from his entrance as if on cue to remind him how debauched he looks. He leans against the door, trying to scent Felix as his mouth hangs open. However, the door opens a moment later, and he yelps, falling back. Ethan steps in, turning and locking it back before anyone can get a glimpse inside.</p><p>“Felix,” Jack begs, lolling his head to the side to expose his neck. Ethan sighs, hooking his arms under Jack’s and heaving the omega up onto the bed. Jack is still wearing Mark’s shirt, but any undergarments he had been wearing are long gone.</p><p>“Goddamn, this is fucking weird,” Ethan mumbles to himself. “Clean yourself up, Jack,” the beta says, tossing several towels to the omega. Ethan turns, beginning to gather up the nest. There’s an angry wail, and suddenly, a substantial weight on jumps on his back. Thin legs wrap around his torso, and nails try to claw at his face. Ethan groans in pain, trying to stop the omega from attacking him as Jack snarls and growls with rage.</p><p>“What the actual fuck!” he shrieks, managing to throw Jack off of him and onto the bed. The beta yanks out his gun, pointing it at Jack. His chest heaves, eyes wide.</p><p>“Get your damn clothes on!” Ethan yells as claw marks that are dangerously close to his eyes leak blood in slow drops. Jack growls with lips curled back into a snarl, small fangs glinting dangerously in the low light.</p><p>“My nest!” the omega snarls.</p><p>“Yes, yes! I’m gathering them up so we can bring them with us! Get dressed now, Sean, or I swear to the moon goddess, I will burn this damned nest!” Ethan roars, eyes alight with rage at what Jack had done. The omega bares his teeth one more time before grumbling and shakily pulling on clothes. As outraged as the omega is, he's still weak from his heat. He added several layers to his bottom half to block the slick leaking from him but kept only Mark’s shirt for his torso.</p><p>“Put on an undershirt, I can see your nipples,” Ethan snaps, one hand still pointing the gun at Jack. His eyes on the omega as the other hand carefully gathers up the linens of the nest. Jack growls and unbuttons the shirt, squirming into an undershirt before buttoning Mark’s shirt back up. His neck stays exposed. In Jack's current state, he desperately wants a mate, needs it. Baring his neck helps the omega achieve that goal.</p><p>“Fucking hell,” Ethan hisses, smearing blood away from his eyes. He’s pissed. Jack lets out a soft whimper, staring at the crumpled remains of his nest tucked under Ethan’s arm. Ethan tucks away his gun now that Jack seems docile again, before grabbing the omega’s small bag of things and slinging it over his shoulder.</p><p>“Let’s go,” he snarls at the omega. Jack whines, shakily walking after him. His body is in shock, utterly confused. Nest. He needs his nest. He’s terrified without his nest.</p><p>“Nest,” Jack whimpers, shivering as he steps out into the hallway. Ethan just glares at him, turning and walking down the stairs to the lobby. Jack follows like a lost puppy, eyes broad, steps tentative and tiny. He clings to the railing on the stairs, gasping as he opens his mouth and lets the scents flood to the roof of his mouth.</p><p>Alphas. So many alphas.</p><p>“He attacked me over these damned sheets,” Ethan grunts to Felix, shoving them into the alpha’s arms. Everyone is staring at Jack, pupils dilating and mouths opening slightly to take in his scent. He whines, rolling his head back as he trembles and begins to sink to his knees. All he can think is present. Present and let them breed you. They’ll go easy on you if you don’t fight back. All these thoughts are remnants from ancient eras where they traveled in packs, and a wolf in heat was something every male took a turn at, fought over and used.</p><p>“No, not right now,” Ethan grumbles, pulling Jack back to his feet before altogether reaching the ground. Jack whines, loud and high. He’s shaking so much. Tears well up in his eyes. The poor omega is terrified and needy, exposed, away from his nest, surrounded by alphas, in an unfamiliar location. His instincts are fighting hard between “run” and “present" but presenting is easily winning out amidst the needy waves of his heat.</p><p>Ethan all but drags Jack out of the lobby and to his horse. He heaves the omega up into the saddle, sending a soft growl of warning to Robin, who tries to help. No one is touching Jack. No one except Ethan, because the beta doesn’t trust anyone else. These are good men, but even they only have so much power over their natural instincts.</p><p>Jack sobs, leaning back against Ethan as the beta climbs up. Ethan wraps his arms around Jack, keeping the omega on the horse. He immediately rides out, pulling away from the alphas that follow along. As they ride, he occasionally wipes away dripping blood that beads from the cuts of Jack’s nails. It eventually stops, but the scratches still hurt like hell.</p><p>Jack cries and whines the entire ride. Everything hurts. Every muscle is straining and tense, his heart is pounding in his chest, his insides feel like they are burning up. He slumps and sobs, loud and long. The alphas of the posse are riding around Ethan and Jack in a protective circle. They all sit tense and unhappy with every sob that carries a small whine, driving them mad. They want to help. Yet, they can’t. It would violate everything Jack has ever said to them.</p><p>Ethan gets Jack onto the train, taking up the caboose with the flash of his badge and a stern look at the conductor, who is staring at the omega in the beta's arms a little too much. Felix steps in a moment later, depositing the sheets and linens from Jack’s nest in the back corner of the train. Jack lets out a weak, grateful sob, hurrying over on shaking legs and falling to the ground. He immediately begins building another nest, whimpering softly to himself whenever he messes with its structure. During heat, Jack is much weaker, and nesting helped omegas create a safe, familiar environment to feel secure during the vulnerable time. To be forced from his nest during heat had sent Jack’s instincts into a frenzy of pure terror, knowing he was in strange territory, and his safety was in jeopardy. Felix locks his jaw, turning away as he valiantly fights off the strong urges Jack’s scent drags to the surface.</p><p>“Thanks, Boss. Now get out,” Ethan says sternly. The alpha bares his fangs at Ethan but does as the beta says, stepping out to finish up dealings with the train about seating. Jack passes out as soon as his nest is complete, body happy to feel safe again. </p><p>Ethan uses the time to polish and sharpen his weapons, sitting across from Jack's row in the very back seat of the train. The beta notices the broad shoulders of Tyler move to stand in front of the entrance to the train car, guarding them. Ethan is thankful for the extra buffer, knowing Jack should be disturbed as little as possible. His heart aches for the poor omega, knowing this journey will only get worse when they arrive.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter Sixteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The posse manages to get Jack into a carriage in San Francisco, protecting him from sharp eyes and quick tongues. Already, gossips are spreading tales, spinning webs of half-baked ideas and conspiracies. Jack curls up in the back of the carriage, crying and hiding from everyone as best he can. Everything hurts.</p><p>Ethan practically carries him into the home where the victims were found. Jack sobs, whining and shaking his head. He doesn’t want to feel a monster’s emotions. He doesn’t want to become this beast again. Every single time leaves him with more night terrors and anxiety. Felix’s voice cuts through the heat-filled fog of his mind.</p><p>“Do your thing,” the alpha says, voice sharp and stern. It’s the only way to catch the omega’s attention right now. Jack whimpers softly, eyes tightly closed. Ethan’s hands slowly leave him, and there’s a few heavy steps, a shuffling of clothing. Then, silence. He’s alone. The omega whimpers again, shakily leaning against the back of a chair. He vaguely observes that Ethan had helped him put on his gloves at some point.</p><p>The omega opens his eyes, taking in the scene. There’s no blood- just a man sitting at a table, glass of whiskey set before him. However, there are two chairs, with two sets of bindings. Someone else was here- another victim. Jack shivers softly, seeing a small, unlabeled bottle and a cloth. He steps forward and picks it up, wafting the scent toward him. His vision spots over a bit, and he hurriedly sets it down. The omega collapses to his knees, already weak. Wafting chloroform certainly wasn’t helping.</p><p>There’s not much here. He doesn’t understand. Felix explained this was called in as an Angelmaker case, only because he was the big serial killer at the moment. People are paranoid. This could just be a one-off killing. Only Jack can tell the truth. Maybe this alpha didn’t pay off his debt in time. However, Felix said the law enforcement in the area couldn’t pick up any motive.</p><p>Jack crawls over to the dead alpha, using the table to climb to his feet again. He frowns, blinking a few times. Why does he smell omega? He smells a soft, sweet, gentle scent. The investigator looks around and finally takes in the little details of the room. On the wall hangs a meticulous stitching of a few flowers. The words “Hope springs eternal” beneath them in a delicate cursive font. It must have taken the omega hours.</p><p>Jack stumbles back to the chairs. There’s nothing here. He can’t empathize. There’s no violence, no gore, no distinct time table. He observes the bindings and kneels, scenting them carefully. The smaller set is omega- the larger- alpha.</p><p>Jack groans weakly, heart skipping a beat. Alpha. He wants alpha. Felix. Mark. Robin. Tyler. Anyone. Please. He feels so empty.</p><p>The omega clambers to his feet and slinks back to the table. He plops down across from the alpha, staring into his glassy eyes. The man is enormous, almost a foot taller than Jack, about a foot wider as well. He’s a beast. Yet, there are no signs of a struggle. Chloroform was undoubtedly used to get him tied up and such- however, no bruising on the neck. No bloodshot eyes. No straining veins. No skin discoloration. He doesn’t appear to have been poisoned.</p><p>There’s a light knock on the door.</p><p>“Go away,” Jack breathes, staring into the man’s eyes. He’s missing something. Something deeper. This has the clinical, cold mark of the Angelmaker. Yet none of the boasting, opulent display.</p><p>“You got anything?” Felix asks through the door. Jack lets out a whine. He disappointed alpha. He looks like a bad mate. He can’t figure this out for the alpha. The door opens, yet Felix remains at the threshold to the room.</p><p>“Go away,” Jack hisses, tears welling up. He has to figure it out. There’s nothing here, but he will figure it out. He has to. He needs to impress alpha. He can be a good mate. He can do what alpha wants him to.</p><p>“Alrighty. Ethan's gonna stay with you here. I’m taking the others, and we’re heading out to get bunking and food,” Felix hums, looking over at Jack with raised brows. Jack doesn’t bother replying. He keeps his gaze on the hollow, empty eyes of the alpha. The door clicks shut again.</p><p>Jack sits there for thirty minutes before he picks up on it. Such a tiny detail, but something he should have noticed ages sooner. Jack excuses himself for how long it takes. He’s in heat. Other things are on his mind. In fact, the only reason he notices is that his eyes were wandering lower than usual. Necrophilia is not attractive. He doesn’t have any fucked up kinks. His heat just hurts. Like his insides are being scraped out slowly, and only one thing can fill him.</p><p>A tiny dribble of blood. It hardly darkens the alpha’s black shirt, hidden in the center, along the line of buttons that close up the cloth. It’s right where the clothing item begins to disappear into the alpha's pants. The omega stands, stepping over while using the table for support. He slowly unbuttons the shirt, untucking it and pulling it open.</p><p>Jack blanches and lets out a keening whine.</p><p>Buttons. Beautiful, polished, dark, wooden buttons. Skin with slits, carefully wrapping around each pin, holding the skin folds in place. A skinsuit. The alpha’s stomach is bulging, fat, and lumpy. Jack’s hands begin to shake. He slowly undoes the large, fancy buttons, watching the skin slap back across the alpha’s sides, sliding over broken ribs. The omega freezes when he’s halfway done, blood soaking his gloves and sleeves, hands quivering.</p><p>An omega is gagged and bound, hands tied up by his face, knees curled up to his chest: dark hair with a cruel red tinge of blood soaking the tight cut locks. The gag is drenched, soaked with blood at the mouth and nose. Blood and tissue surround the omega’s hands, under his nails. He tried to scratch his way out. The small man’s eyes are still open, glassy, and full of terror. His tears streak clean lines down his blood-covered face.</p><p>He died only recently. His body is still warm, tears still glistening his cheeks. He may have been alive when the body was first found. Bound and gagged, unable to cry for help, trying to claw his way out. However, he is tied far too expertly, only given an inch of wiggle room- at best.</p><p>Jack jerks away and turns as he feels bile rise up. He sprints out of the room, stumbling past Ethan and vomiting off the porch's edge. Tears well up, and he collapses to his knees, letting out a gagged sob before he vomits again. Ethan rubs his back, tutting softly, brows furrowed with worry. Jack just sprinted out of the room, covered in blood, crying, and puking after thirty minutes of silence.</p><p>Jack eventually pukes up the meager remains of everything he consumed in the past twenty-four hours. The omega lets out a high-pitched whine before breaking down into sobs. He shakes his head rapidly.</p><p>“No, no, no, no,” he bemoans, hands shakily reaching up to cling to Ethan’s arms. He looks up into the beta’s face, tears streaking his cheeks.</p><p>“No, what?”</p><p>“No. I can’t! I can’t! No!” Jack wails out, scrambling to his feet after realizing he is still at the house. He trips down the stairs, stumbles away, clawing at his hair and cheeks, seeing and feeling too much. Meticulous hands, slicing up the skin, buttoning the alpha up. Watching the rise and fall of the alpha’s chest as the omega inside struggles to breathe. So content with the work, satisfied with the pristine finish.</p><p>Ethan grabs him, and Jack screams, grabbing for his gun before the beta tackles him. Ethan pins Jack down, just barely stopping the omega from getting to his many weapons.</p><p>“Breathe!” Ethan shouts sternly down at Jack, but that only sends the omega into a further frenzy. Jack lets out a terrified scream at the words, kicking up a knee to hit Ethan in the balls. The beta groans, cursing, and slipping to the side. Jack climbs to his feet and turns, sprinting off. Fight or flight had kicked in. Deep down, his instincts knew that scene was meant for him. His brain couldn’t make any logical connections. Yet, he knew.</p><p>His heat-addled mind follows Felix's stale scent, the only familiar alpha he can scent in the area. He sprints through town, clawing at railings and barrels to stay upright whenever he stumbles. The omega is off-balance, vision swaying, mind reeling. Blood pounds in his ears, and his heart hurts in his chest. Jack manages to make it to the saloon before the strong scent of alphas inside sends him to his knees, unable to fight the overwhelming sensations. He sobs, letting out high, terrified whines. He keens, almost screaming. Jack cries out for help, feeling as if the Angelmaker is there with him, knife at his throat. The Angelmaker knows about him somehow.</p><p>There’s a considerable ruckus, every alpha in the area rushing towards the sound. An omega’s high-pitched whines and keens automatically pull at an alpha’s instincts to help. Jack is no different. Men pour out, followed by confused women and betas. The entire saloon wants to see the ruckus.</p><p>“Jack! What the fuck?!” Robin curses, hurrying down the steps. Felix is right behind him, holstering the pistols he’d left at the door. The two alphas kneel beside the omega, and Jack sobs, reaching toward them. His bloody hands press against their jackets and the two alpha’s frown.</p><p>“Sean. What happened?” Felix asks, voice sharp and stern. Jack whimpers at the use of his real name.</p><p>“Angelmaker knows,” he manages, fresh tears streaming down his flushed cheeks.</p><p>“Go to the scene. Find Ethan. For fuck’s sake, leaving Jack alone!” Felix snarls at Robin harshly, angry at the sight of Jack. The omega is alone, covered in blood, and hysterical. Not only that, but he is in heat, incredibly vulnerable. Jack whimpers, head lolling to the side in submission at the snarl as Robin nods, standing and hurrying off. The omega whines, both hands moving to cling to Felix.</p><p>“He knows, he knows, he knows,” Jack sobs over and over again, heat addled mind filled with terror. Felix grunts, slipping his arms under Jack’s armpits and heaving the omega to his feet. Jack sobs, burying his face into the crook of the alpha’s neck and scenting him deeply. The crowd murmurs softly in confusion.</p><p>“Nothing to see here, folks. He’s just hysterical. You know how omegas get during a heat,” Felix says, voice light-hearted and dismissive. Jack whimpers at the tone, feeling his heart tear in two. Is that really how Felix thought of him? It doesn’t matter since the crowd certainly sees him that way, chuckling and slowly dispersing.</p><p>“Fe,” Jack whimpers in the soft, whispered tone of late nights around the campfire where dark thoughts and haunting tales were told.</p><p>“Hush darling, we’ll keep you safe,” Felix whispers, rocking Jack side to side as he carefully pets one hand through Jack’s hair to placate the omega. The other is solidly holding Jack against him, tight around his lower back, pushing against the soothing pressure point there.</p><p>“He knows,” Jack says again.</p><p>“Who knows what, dear?”</p><p>“Angelmaker- knows me- somehow,” Jack answers, slowly calming down due to Felix’s placative gestures. Felix’s jaw clenches and a protective, angry surge runs through him. Even this close to Jack, the omega’s heat was hardly a thought. Only his safety, only protecting him. Felix’s instincts know to protect an omega, keep one safe, even if they’re in heat. Security is more important.</p><p>“We’ll find him,” Felix whispers, low voice gravelly as he fights to keep the growl out. He doesn’t want to scare the omega in his arms any more than he already is. Jack presses his nose against the skin of Felix’s neck, brushing against stubble and deeply scenting the alpha. Goddess damn, he could really go for some of that whiskey right about now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've been busy y'all!<br/>I completely revamped my style and bought a bunch of new clothes one day. It's like... bi, badass, cute? Idk. I like it.<br/>The next day, I bleached my old jeans in a bunch of different ways. I only kept a couple of them, but I got this really cool pattern on one, and the others are a nice, light color that I wasn't able to find while shopping.<br/>I also took a practice ACT in my quest for the best score possible. I got a 35! A 36 in writing, 36 in science, 35 in reading, and 32 in math. I want to get my math score up higher, but I'm really happy with my progress. I've been working hard on practicing for that.</p><p>So, now my excuses for lack of updates are out of the way lol!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter Seventeen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack whines delicately as he takes off Mark’s shirt, washing his arms and hands to remove the sticky blood. He misses being surrounded by the alpha’s strong scent already. The omega dries off with a towel and slips off the rest of his clothes. He then crawls into the corner of the room behind the dresser, hidden from the door. Jack fusses over his nest for a few minutes before settling down with a quiet sigh and a weak whimper. Flashes of buttons, glassy eyes, tied hands buzz through his mind. He tries to relax, but his instincts are on high alert, believing that the Angelmaker is out to get him.</p><p>Ethan sits outside the door in a chair, keeping guard over the omega. Jack hadn’t actually kneed Ethan in the balls. He’d missed, but the force had dislocated the beta’s hip from his socket. It certainly explains why Ethan hadn’t run after him. Luckily, a doctor had fixed it back into place fairly quickly. However, Ethan is on bed rest for a bit as a result. Everyone else is at the crime scene.</p><p>“It’s just his heat. It has to be,” Robin mutters as he stares at the gruesome scene.</p><p>“The Angelmaker could just be calling out another sin. Obviously, gluttony,” Tyler hums from where he leans against the wall, arms crossed.</p><p>“He already did all seven,” PJ shoots down.</p><p>“So? He’s called the Angelmaker for a reason. The last one could fall under the sin of lust. He could be going through the list again, reveling in old memories. Murderers are always fond of nostalgia,” Tyler replies.</p><p>The men are quiet. It’s a good idea.</p><p>“But Jack said the last one, the one with the whore was a slip-up. That he wasn’t fully in control. He was feeling something. It was a break in the pattern, not a new one,” Felix murmurs.</p><p>“This is a break in pattern as well. It’s not nearly as… gaudy as his kills normally are,” PJ hums.</p><p>“Exactly. He’s starting a new cycle. The past few were all for… basic transgressions, such as loud-mouthing, or being rude. These most recent two are a cycle of the seven deadly sins. We know he dabbles in several religions for inspiration,” Tyler says.</p><p>“Jack said-”</p><p>“Jack’s in the middle of his strongest heat ever. He’s just been transported across the state in a day, losing his nest and the safe space he’d built up. He’s paranoid as hell. Always was, but obviously, it’s worse now,” Robin says, cutting Felix off.</p><p>“Jack has never been wrong,” Felix reminds softly.</p><p>“Jack’s never been as affected by the kills as the past two,” PJ interjects.</p><p>“Ethan told me that Jack still has the earring from the whore. The one from his ear. These past two have been fucking him up. His judgment just isn’t as clear right now; we all know that,” Tyler reveals.</p><p>“Jack said, ‘The Angelmaker somehow knows me,’ and I can see it here. Doesn’t this fit Jack perfectly? An omega hiding in an alpha suit? The skin is even sewn up in the stitching used for suits,” Felix snaps, standing up straight and gesturing at the body. His jaw is tight, chest puffed out a bit as he postures to show strength.</p><p>“Felix, Jack can only think about himself right now. You know that’s the damn truth. With the whore, he was going into pre-heat. Of course, he would think it’s about the Angelmaker feeling attraction. He’s projecting onto both of these scenes,” Robin says gently, not bothering to stand. No need to rile instincts up with a vague challenge by posturing against Felix.</p><p>“It just makes sense. Look, we all know Jack is a goddess damn genius when it comes to profiling. He’s the best in the field. However, we all know he’s in the thick of a powerful heat. He’s not reliable right now,” PJ adds. Felix clenches his fists, glaring at the others as he thinks it over.</p><p>“We won’t completely dismiss his ideas, but let’s really take it at face value. We have an omega in heat, saying the murderer is feeling lust and knows about him. Omega’s are already more volatile but heats especially. Jack is only an omega. He can only take so much before his own emotions bleed into things. It’s in an omega’s nature,” Tyler murmurs. Felix sighs softly and takes off his hat, running a hand through his hair.</p><p>“It feels wrong to lose faith in him. You all know I’m the guy that really fought for him to be in the field,” Felix murmurs.</p><p>“We haven’t lost faith in Jack. Once he’s a solid week out of this heat, we know he’ll be able to really think clearly again. However… during heat… I mean, he’s an omega. You can’t expect anything from an omega in heat,” Robin reassures. Felix pulls out a cigar, lighting up and nodding slowly.</p><p>“Alright. Seven deadly sins, rewound,” Felix hums, agreeing with the theory the other’s had proposed. He takes a puff of the cigar and lets out the cloud of smoke, relaxing as the nicotine hits his system, and the smoke fills the room, making it much harder to scent for cigar ass on clothes. Yet, none of them think of that, satisfied with their theory.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter Eighteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark rides into town, observing the hustle and bustle of the streets as he moves by. He's been here already, but no one recognized him the first time. Now, the star on his horse's forehead is uncovered, his hat off, and his smile is wide. Several people notice him and smile, waving to the kind doctor. He nods back, eyes sharp and watchful. Mark rides to the post office and dismounts, heading inside as he removes his hat.</p><p>“Hello Louise, how are things?” he asks, leaning forward against the desk and smiling at the postmistress. She smiles brightly, happy to see the doctor.</p><p>“Wonderful. You’ve got a telegram from Vincent Town, along with your usual mail,” she says. Mark tilts his head to the side, a confused look in his brown eyes.</p><p>“I just came from Vincent Town?” he asks. She nods, sliding the small message slip to him. The alpha picks it up deftly, reading it over and nodding. He tucks it into his pocket and collects his mail. After chatting with Louise and several others that wandered in for about thirty minutes, Mark departs. He holds the door open for an omega, who blushes and gives him a bashful smile with a whispered “thank you” before hurrying on. </p><p>Mark arrives at the motel listed in the telegram and steps inside. After a quick chat with the beta at the front desk, he heads upstairs, finding Ethan sitting outside a door, chin against his chest, dozing lightly. The alpha quiets his steps, slipping past Ethan into the room. He closes it behind him and hears soft fussing from the corner. Sheets rustle, and there’s a sweet, gasping breath. Mark walks over, peering past the dresser to see Jack. Goddess, he’s gorgeous. Miles of pale skin with small scars that pockmark him- a hundred stories to tell. His hair is growing unruly, in need of a cut, long and soft. Mark opens his mouth, taking in the omega’s scent, appreciating it in all its glory. Jack’s heat will be ending soon, perhaps only a day or so. The potency of the sweet, heady scent indicates his desperation. The omega lets out a soft whine, drawing the linens up to hide his torso. Long legs curl in blankets, brushing against each other and rubbing, frustrated and needy.</p><p>“You look beautiful, omega,” Mark murmurs, crouching beside Jack and gently petting through his hair.</p><p>“Alpha, please,” Jack whimpers, leaning into the touch as he relaxes beneath Mark’s hand.</p><p>“I know it hurts, I know, dear. Alas, this is not the time for me to aid you. You must come to me of your own accord, or your friends will be angered,” Mark replies in his low, crooning voice, tucking a strand of particularly long hair behind Jack’s ear.</p><p>“How? Please. Need you. Never been- like this,” Jack fusses, wiggling a bit and rolling his head back to expose his neck. Mark knows this must be driving him insane. Of course, he doesn’t understand. How can he? How can Jack pick up on such subtle drivers? Unique whiskey, his clothes, and sheets. Admittedly, these are the more obvious of Mark’s ploys. Yet there are more. More that, initially, were not entirely a part of Mark’s plan, he’ll admit.</p><p>Jack doesn't just profile. He empathizes. He imitates. He becomes. The omega is the pinnacle of his breed’s most beautiful, delicate, emotional gifts, yet he does not entirely comprehend that. Jack has become Mark almost forty times by this point. He has closed his eyes, breathed in a stale echo that barely hints of Mark's scent, and then transformed into him. The omega has imagined killing as Mark, the omega has smiled as Mark, the omega has laughed as Mark. Jack has lived as the very alpha that kneels before him. Jack has made the same motions of the same cuts Mark makes. </p><p>The omega growls with Mark at rude offenders that took without ever giving, only to be punished for their misdeeds. The omega sees these people as Mark sees them, understands what goes through Mark’s head. He understands because he can live as Mark.</p><p>Jack is already doing what bonded mates do. He is already reaching out to feel Mark’s emotions, to understand the deepest parts of him that only mates would share. Yes, he has done this with other killers. No, it does not bother Mark. To see such a beautiful creature cry over a monster so similar to him getting shot dead while talking about pie is a gift. Seeing Jack's understanding of the demons of this world is fascinating.</p><p>The omega is special. He is getting so close to Mark, trudging closer with each passing day. Each crime scene pulls him closer to identification, even if Jack doesn’t fully realize it. Jack is dangerous to the alpha. Mark finds him fascinating and beautiful and a work of art. He is fire, snapping and quick. He is water, fluid and deep. He is air, cold and cutting. He is earth, firm and fertile. Jack is ever-changing and volatile. </p><p>Jack is like holding a handful of sand. Mark can cup gently and keep it contained forever within his grasp. Mark can crush it in his hand, let it leak between his fingers and fall, forgotten, to the ground. These are the only two options. To leave it where it is, on the dunes, ready for the wind to take it and rip it about, tearing into all his carefully crafted designs, is suicide. Jack will end up stuck on him, rooted everywhere on his person, unable to shake off, forever tracking and getting closer.</p><p>Mark smirks and leans down, holding Jack’s stubbly cheeks and kissing him. The kiss is warm and desperate, filled with lust. The omega opens his mouth immediately, letting out a debauched moan. He brushes his tongue against the alpha’s lips, fervently kissing back. Mark keeps his lips closed against the omega’s persistent, needy brushes with his tongue. The alpha touches nothing but Jack’s cheeks, feeling the feverish flush of his skin so indicative of heat. There are rustling sheets as Jack wiggles and writhes a bit. Mark ignores the needy movements. Soft whines slip from between their lips as the omega begs for more, unable to control himself as they kiss. Mark ignores the desperate sounds. Only when Jack reaches forward to claw at the alpha's shirt, clasping at it to pull him closer does the alpha respond. Mark pulls back- breaking the heated kiss.</p><p>“18 Clay Street. Come to me tonight, darling, and I will give you what you need,” Mark murmurs against warm, wet, swollen lips. Jack pants softly, blue eyes peering deep into the alphas. He gives a brief nod before he squeezes his eyes shut, shivering and rolling to his front. He shifts his knees up and presents for Mark, the last-ditch effort to get what he wants. The alpha purrs with pride.</p><p>“So wet for me, so desperate for my knot. Come tonight, and I will mate you,” Mark croons, hand trailing down Jack’s spine and sliding off his soft skin just before the area the omega needs his touch the most. The alpha stands and walks out, wary of waking Ethan. He jaunts back downstairs and heads to the saloon to meet up with the posse, according to what the beta at the front desk said. His mind mostly revels on Jack. Oh, it will be beautiful to watch, fascinating, and indubitably intriguing.</p><p>Mark is curious. If Jack manages to make it to his home, the alpha will gift him with soft, cupped hands, cradling him close with gentle, precious love. Mark will ensure he never slips away again. If Jack does not manage the feat set before him, Mark will watch him crumble between tight fingers. He will be shot in the back of the head by Mark once the, no doubt, many cowboys finish their fun with the omega in heat. Left amongst the dirt.</p><p>Mark wonders if Jack would kill an alpha who tried to breed him just so the omega could get to Mark.</p><p>The thought makes him smile. </p><p>Transformation truly is beautiful.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guys, I'm bad at tagging, so lemme know if there are any other tags I should add this thing. Thanks!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter Nineteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack claws at the dresser, climbing to his feet. Darkness had fallen several hours ago, but only now is the town silent. He no longer hears the yells of men meandering through the streets. There is no chattering laughter from women and omegas on porches across town. Lamps and candles have been blown out, lights turned off. He takes a moment to catch his breath, legs trembling beneath him. Slick dribbles down the omega’s legs, and he lets out a soft whimper.</p><p>Through the cloud of his heat, he manages to at least pull on a shift. It is a thin, linen clothing item like a loose dress, but much more delicate. He uses the walls for support, working his way to the door. After unlocking it, Jack opens it, freezing as he sees Ethan lying on a cot across the entrance to his room. He barely holds back a coo of thanks and appreciation for the beta’s devotion to his safety.</p><p>Jack steps over Ethan and shuffles along, clinging to the walls as he blinks rapidly, trying to clear his foggy vision. He pants softly, working his way down the stairs. The lobby is empty, and it’s quite easy for him to slip out the front door. The omega lets out a soft coo as the invigorating night breeze brushes over his skin. He rarely gets the opportunity to wear so few layers. It feels good, and it soothes the burning heat just a tiny bit.</p><p>Jack steps down off the porch and blearily stares up at street signs. Clay Street was towards the center of town. Perhaps about half a mile from here. The omega begins walking, meandering through the streets, stumbling side to side as waves of heat shake him with their intensity. The roads are deathly quiet for the majority of the journey.</p><p>The omega freezes as he arrives at Clay Street. All he has to do is turn the corner and count until he finds 18. However, the area is brightly lit, deep male singing, and laughter from inside. The sound of a plucky piano tune sounds out. This saloon is still open, even though it’s perhaps one or two in the morning. Jack knows bars open this late do not host good crowds. There are most likely several outlaws in there, along with a whole range of other bad men.</p><p>Jack weighs his options and his chances, trying to think and concentrate. Fuck, it’s so hard. He’s so close to Mark, so close to Alpha. Perhaps it’s best if he works his way around. He can go down the parallel street and come toward Clay Street from the other side. Yes, that’s a good plan. He turns, trudging back a bit to reroute.</p><p>“My, my, ain’t you a pretty thing,” a quiet voice hums with dirty satisfaction. Jack stills, opening his mouth and gulping in the scent. Alpha. Alcohol. Cigar smoke. He turns toward the sound, taking in the threat. A tall man with a black handlebar mustache, and a black hat leans against a nearby post. Two others sit atop a railing, a short and wiry beta, and another alpha, heavyset, and several extra pounds pooling at his gut.</p><p>Maybe he could deal with one alpha, but three men? No chance. Jack turns on his heel and sprints Clay Street, back toward the saloon. There’s an excited whoop, and the thud of heavy boots as the men give chase. No alpha can resist a chase, and these men aren’t even trying to resist. His eyes dart around, searching for any possible weapon. As he turns the corner past the saloon, the alphas on the porch perk up, watching the chase. A few decide to follow, lecherous grins on their alcohol tainted lips.</p><p>Jack lets out a panicked whine, hearing the thud of boots come ever closer. He only has a few more seconds, and they’ll be upon him. Jack hears a snarl and manages to dodge as one lunges forward, feeling the scrape of their fingers against his shift. Tears stream down the omega’s face, body in overdrive as he flees with all the weak strength of his heat.</p><p>Jack notices the soft glint of steel in the corner of a porch on a building. He makes a hard right and bounds up the steps, grabbing the item. His eyes widen, realizing it’s a shotgun. The omega whirls around, jamming the butt into the face of the man behind him. The man groans and stumbles back. Jack quickly checks the chamber. Holy shit, it’s even loaded. Six rounds.</p><p>The Moon Goddess smiles upon him.</p><p>He holds it to his shoulder and cocks it back, leaning against the wall for support as his legs shake.</p><p>“Come any closer, and I shoot!” he snarls as best he can. Four men laugh and leer at him, believing they are calling his bluff.</p><p>“Sure thing, sweetheart,” one sneers with a smirk. Jack ignores him, glaring at the four alphas. He bares his teeth, growling angrily at them. They all chortle at his attempt at intimidation, but they stay in place. Even if he’s an omega, who they believe has never fired a gun, he still has a deadly weapon. There’s a groan from the beta Jack knocked out with the butt of the gun. Jack angles the barrel of the shotgun down to the beta at his feet.</p><p>“Get up and move, bastard,” he snarls. The alphas wolf-whistle from where they stand.</p><p>“Quite the mouth, darling,” one jeers. Jack kicks the beta down the steps once he stands, making sure he can shoot the others if they rush him.</p><p>There’s quiet creak from the railing to his left before a massive weight slams into him from the side with a violent snarl. Jack yelps, barely managing to cling to the shotgun, but it’s useless, pinned across his chest.</p><p>There are cheers from the men off the porch. The omega sees stars as he falls, head slamming against the wood of the deck. A hand wraps around his throat, cutting off his air as the other slips beneath his shift, sliding up his leg. Jack whines, clawing at the hand as he writhes around, blinking rapidly. The man leans down, black mustache brushing Jack’s neck before he violently bites down over one of the omega’s scent glands at the crook of his neck. Jack cries out, back arching and body falling limp. He sees stars, in so much pain from the violent, ancient tactic used to force submission. His hands flop to his sides, weak and pliant.</p><p>There’s a grunt from the alpha as his hands slide through the slick coating Jack’s thighs and ass. The hand departs, moving to work on undoing his pants. He undoes his belt and unbuttons his pants, pushing them down just enough to pull out his cock. Jack sobs, feeling the alpha spread his legs with his own legs and substantial weight. The bastard still has his teeth buried into Jack’s neck. This isn’t Alpha. The sound is muffled, his high-pitched whines of terror cut off by the chokehold and bite on his neck. Jack’s hands shake softly as he fights against his instincts, forcing them up. They feel like lead and jelly all at once.</p><p>He’s hyperventilating, tears streaming down his face, but his body is still. The alpha grunts, using Jack’s slick to lube and pump his cock to full hardness. Jack manages to feebly push alpha’s hips, trying to push him away for a moment. He feels the brush of soft leather against his fingers and an idea sparks. The omega undoes the flap of the alpha’s holster and yanks out the man’s gun, cocking it, shoving it in the small space between them, and blasting a hole into his forehead. The bang rings out, ripping the night in two and shattering his skull. Jack’s ears ring from the shooting so close to his own head. Brains splat over the surrounding porch and onto Jack.</p><p>“Holy shit!” the beta curses, hand flying to his own gun.</p><p>“The bitch!” an alpha snarls, pulling out his pistol and firing at Jack. The omega yelps as the shot misses, piercing the wooden walls behind him. He pushes the dead man off and moves him up, shoving the alpha’s body against the railing and ducking behind it. Blood splatters his face and hands from the force of such a close-range blast. Now isn’t the time to care. </p><p>Jack takes aim, laying on his stomach as he cocks back the hammer and fires, hitting one of the alphas dead center in the chest. The other men whip out their guns and begin firing with a vengeful fury, taking cover. Jack snags one as they duck for protection, hitting them in the back of the thigh. The man collapses with a cry of pain, clutching at his leg. Lights flick on in windows, curtains being yanked back as people rush to see what’s going on.</p><p>He’s gotten three off them. Three more to go. His head turns, moving into autopilot as his years of practice take over. Shift, steady, breathe, fire. Shift, steady, breathe, fire. He misses, hitting a barrel as the alpha ducks behind it. Jack changes focus, managing to hit the hip of an alpha hiding behind a nearby post. A cry of pain, and then the bastard collapses.</p><p>The omega shoots again, missing the beta, who ducks behind another barrel. Jack tosses the six-shooter to the side once it’s emptied, grabbing the shotgun. He props it up on the body of the alpha that attacked him, squinting and focusing. A bullet hits the dead alpha’s thigh, ripping cloth and burying in the flesh right beside Jack’s head. Blood splatters over his delicate, thin shift. Jack uses the opportunity of the beta peeking out to shoot. The birdshot splits as it flies through the air, a few managing to pepper the beta’s gut. The beta yelps, falling to his knees. The remaining alpha turns, sprinting off. His buddies are all wounded, he sure as hell ain’t gonna follow.</p><p>Jack carefully takes aim and fires, birdshot peppering his backside as the alpha falls with a scream. There are a few weak groans as several men bleed out. Jack pants softly and groans, body in agony. Everything hurts, especially his neck. His mind is foggy. He feels dizzy. There are scrapes all over him from when the alpha tackled him. Bloodstains cover his body, dripping on his skin. Additional body matter, most likely brain, splatters Jack’s face.</p><p>He whimpers, shaking his head to try and clear the fuzziness. The omega feebly climbs to his feet. People begin to file out, women and omegas covered with heavy robes, alphas and betas often just wearing light pants. Jack keens, wanting his alpha. Several men hurry forward, shotguns in hand to stop any more violence from the shooter on the porch. </p><p>The omega whirls around with the shotgun as the door to the building he’d sheltered upon whips open. Jack yelps, stumbling back as a looming figure fills the doorway, backlit and hard to make out. He’s strong, muscular, wearing just a loose pair of pants, probably hastily pulled on. His hair is mussed up, a pair of reading glasses are held in his left hand.</p><p>“Jack?” comes a familiar soft, deep, crooning voice, inflected with gentle, fearful confusion.</p><p>The omega drops the gun as he hears Mark’s voice, falling to his knees with exhaustion as he begins to sob.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter Twenty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark ducks back inside, quickly snatching his long coat off the hanger before rushing outside again. The alpha hurries to Jack to wrap the layer around the omega’s shoulders, helping him to his feet and gently moving the gun away from Jack. The omega clings to the coat, wrapping it tightly around his shoulders and then curling into the alpha’s chest. Mark wraps his arms around Jack, one hand soothingly petting through his hair. The other wraps tight on his lower back to hit the pressure point, placating the omega.</p><p>“What the hell happened?” one of the alphas from the surrounding buildings asks. He uncocks his gun and tucks it beneath his arm now that any imminent threat seems to be gone.</p><p>“This is Jack McLoughlin. He’s the omega working for the Edmundsons,” Mark says.</p><p>“Why is he shooting up our town?!” Another snarls angrily. Jack whimpers and tries to press against Mark more, face burying into the crook of his neck. He trembles in the man’s arms.</p><p>“He’s in heat, and for some reason… he came to me for help,” Mark explains, voice dropping softer as if in awe and appreciation for the omega.</p><p>“So? Still doesn’t explain the goddamn massacre,” the same alpha snorts derisively. Mark decides this man will be added to the list of targets.</p><p>“We all know the bar at the end of the street is known to admit shady patrons. To get here, he would have to go past the place. No doubt, several gave chase once they picked up what sex he is and what condition he was in. It’s a miracle we didn’t wake up in the morning to find an omega with a bullet through the head and claw marks on their hips!" Mark snarls, voice becoming louder and angrier while he speaks as if enraged at the thought of such a thing happening to Jack. The omega whines softly, fussing and nuzzling under Mark’s chin to try and soothe him. Mark relaxes some and lets out a gentle rumble to reassure him.</p><p>“Someone get the rest of the Edmundson posse,” Mark orders, giving the people the address of their motel. He knows the sheriff will also be here soon. Jack fusses lightly, nails digging into Mark’s chest as he trembles, more slick dribbling down his legs.</p><p>“I have an omega to tend to,” Mark murmurs as almost an afterthought. He turns, gently guiding Jack toward his door.</p><p>“Excuse me? Alpha Mark?” comes a soft, gentle voice. Mark pauses and turns to look at the owner. An omega wrapped in a thick black robe has stepped forward.</p><p>“Yes, dear?” Mark asks, giving the small man a gentle smile.</p><p>“May I speak with Jack for a moment? With… without you nearby?” he asks quietly, timidity shaking his voice. Mark frowns, hands wrapping tighter around Jack for a moment as he deliberates before nodding.</p><p>“Sure. Talk on the porch. I’ll be inside,” Mark says, nuzzling Jack’s nape before letting go and stepping inside. He closes the door and then leans against it, listening carefully as he peered through the peep-hole. The omega hurries forward to where Jack stands, alone and trembling as he clings to Mark’s coat. The sound is muffled by the door, but Mark can still understand the conversation.</p><p>“This is where you want to be, right? Do you want Mark as your alpha?” the omega asks Jack, brows furrowed with worry. Jack stares at the omega blankly for a moment before nodding.</p><p>“Yes, Alpha,” Jack murmurs, turning to look at the door with longing. The omega carefully examines Jack and nods, chewing on his lip for a moment.</p><p>“Alright. If you need anything, my name is Mat. My alpha is named Nate. We live next door,” Mat says softly. He presses a kiss to Jack’s cheek in the usual omega greeting/departure before pulling back and hurrying down the steps towards his home to the right. Mark steps back from the door, moving to lean against the wall nearby. A moment later, the door opens, Jack shuffling inside.</p><p>“If you don’t fuck me right now, I will kill you and say you tried to rape me,” Jack says, voice high, shaky, and angry at having been denied for so long. Mark grins and steps forward, pulling the jacket off of Jack before crouching slightly and hooking his hands beneath Jack’s thighs. He pulls the omega up, and Jack gasps, arms wrapping around Mark’s neck and legs around the alpha’s waist.</p><p>Mark walks Jack through his home, upstairs and into the bedroom. He leans down, laying Jack atop his bed and pulling away. Jack whines softly, tilting his neck, and arching his back as Mark leaves him. There’s the soft click of a knife.</p><p>Jack opens his eyes, head snapping to the sound as his eyes narrow. Mark smiles with light amusement before stepping forward and pinning the omega down with a hand to his chest. The knife presses to the soft skin between his collars. Jack smiles with amusement, a purr rolling in his chest as he relaxes beneath the blade. He trusts Mark.</p><p>Mark slices down, cutting through the shift in one fell swoop. He lets Jack wriggle out of the blood-soaked clothing as he sets the knife aside and pulls off his pants. As he turns back to the omega, he smiles. Jack has rolled to his stomach, knees tucked up to present as his head rests against the soft sheets.</p><p>“Red is a pretty color on you, love,” Mark murmurs, as his hand runs over Jack's blood-covered arm, sliding up, over his shoulder, down his spine.</p><p>Jack trembles.</p><p>“Knot,” the omega breathes, eyes fluttering as he relaxes beneath Mark’s touch. The alpha climbs onto the bed behind Jack in the standard mounting position. The hot, heady scent of heat entangles the two as Mark shifts forward, hands sliding over Jack’s sides. His knees nudge at Jack’s legs, pushing them further apart to make space for the alpha. Jack shuffles accordingly, turning his head to stare back at Mark, cheek resting on the bedding.</p><p>“So perfect for me,” the alpha praises, hands dipping into the curve of Jack’s waist, fingers splayed over the omega’s stomach, thumbs firm against the pressure point at the base of his spine on his back.</p><p>“Alpha,” Jack whimpers, hips rutting back instinctively. He clenches around nothing, shaking with desperation as more slick pumps from his ass, dribbling down his thighs and onto the bedding. Mark’s cock slides through the slick with ease, length teasing Jack’s entrance. Mark leans over Jack, nipping at soft skin along the omega's shoulder blades and neck as he intertwines their hands. The alpha's palms press against the backs of Jack’s hands, fingers wrapping between the omega’s. He effectively pins Jack to the bed and nips as Jack's shoulder, growling softly in a show of dominance. Jack whines and shuffles a bit beneath Mark before falling still in submissiveness.</p><p>“What do you want, omega?” Mark murmurs, pupils dilating as the situation begins to tug at even him. Even his usually cold, unreactive instincts are drawn to this omega.</p><p>“K-knot! Breed me, breed me. I’m so empty, need you,” Jack almost sobs, hips wiggling back with desperation. Mark growls at the begging words, the sound rumbling in his chest as he presses against Jack’s back, causing the omega to whine in response. The alpha pushes forward, sliding into the omega’s tight, wet, heat. Jack keens, tears of relief pricking his eyes.</p><p>“Mine,” Mark snarls, drawing out to the tip before rutting back in with a smooth thrust of his powerful hips.</p><p>“Yours, yours, Alpha,” Jack mewls, tears dripping down his cheeks as he closes his eyes, reveling in the feeling. Everything feels so right, so perfect. His instincts rejoice, singing within him. Few things in life send Jack limp and content, and he never knew this would be one of them. Perhaps that is why he fought this for so long. Jack clenches around Mark, internal muscles coaxing him deeper. The alpha growls in response, setting a firm, steady pace.</p><p>“Feel good, omega? Do you like my cock, sliding in and out of your perfect, tight ass?” Mark asks, voice gravelly and deep as he murmurs in Jack’s ear. The omega sobs and nods rapidly, rocking back into Mark’s thrusts.</p><p>“Fill me so good,” Jack whimpers out in response. Mark nibbles at Jack’s ear before shifting his attention down, biting over the omega’s shoulders. He avoids the nape of Jack’s neck, knowing how important the area will be later on. Mark lifts a hand from where it's intertwined with Jack's and slides it down the omega’s front. He skims over Jack’s toned stomach and wraps his hand around the omega’s cock. Jack gasps, letting out a soft yip of surprise as the firm grip wraps around his sensitive length.</p><p>Omega’s dicks are softer and smaller than alphas. Their biology prevents them from ever properly using their cock and balls. They are vestigial organs, sensitive and purely for pleasure. Omegas cannot impregnate anyone. Jack has laid with many women over his adult life, but he has never experienced this. Never been touched as if the other owned him, feeling and taking what they wanted while giving so much. He hates that he loves it so much. He hates that he loves the rough, calloused touch of Mark’s hand on his cock. He hates that he loves his strong hands, pinning him down and pleasuring him. He hates that he loves the hard line of the alpha’s cock, driving deep into him, reaching places his own fingers have never grazed.</p><p>The omega keens, loud and high, clenching tight around Mark and trembling heavily, coming as the alpha touches his cock. Mark keeps going, driving hard and heavy into his ass. If anything, he picks up the speed, pounding harder and harder. Jack curses, tears, and blood and brain rubbing into the sheets and against his cheeks as his body jerks with each of the alpha’s vicious thrusts. He shuffles his legs as he slips down, managing to stay up on his knees.</p><p>Mark’s growls rise in volume as his knot begins to swell at the base of his cock. At first, it’s easy, a slight increase in size at the bottom that slides in with the rest. As it swells, his knot catches on Jack’s rim. The omega whimpers, trembling and trying to clench around the alpha’s knot. Mark leans down, licking at the nape of Jack’s neck and the omega keens again, head snapping straight as he presses his face into the bedding, eyes closing. Mark lets out a vicious snarl and bites down on the nape of the omega’s neck as he buries his cock deep into Jack. His knot swells to its full size, locking them together as he pumps his come deep into the omega’s womb.</p><p>Jack sobs, orgasming again as he’s filled up, body shaking and spasming beneath the alpha. His vision whites out. He’s filled so entirely. Everything is right. Everything is perfect. The pain at his nape fills him with a rush of hormones. Mate. He has a mate. He’s bonded for life.</p><p>At this moment, he should be feeling the beginnings of their bond, the rush of emotion from Mark, pleasure, lust, joy, excitement. He purrs, nuzzling the sheets beneath him as he closes his eyes and waits for the feelings. Nothing comes. Mark’s teeth extract themselves from his neck, and the alpha licks over the wound with slow, steady laps of his tongue. Jack feels something. Amusement. There should be more.</p><p>The omega frowns.</p><p>“Alpha?” he asks softly.</p><p>“Yes, omega?”</p><p>“Is the bond not formed?” Jack questions, voice weak and delicate with exhaustion.</p><p>“It has,” is all Mark says, continuing to lap at the bite, sending shivers through Jack with each touch. He feels a bit of blood from the wound trickle down the side of his neck. Immediately, Mark’s lips press over the area, tongue cleaning him of the blood, lapping it up.</p><p>“I don’t… did you not like it? Was I bad?” Jack asks, brows furrowed as he turns his head, shuffling a bit as his knees begin to ache. He stares back at Mark, blue eyes piercing into the alpha.</p><p>“Oh, it was great. You’re wonderfully tight, so wet for me,” Mark rumbles in praise, nuzzling at Jack’s cheek and pressing a soft kiss to his skin.</p><p>“Why… are you not happy?”</p><p>“Emotions are complex things darling,” Mark murmurs before he carefully shifts them to lay on their sides in a much more comfortable position.</p><p>“I can’t feel anything from you. Not even lust. Just… amusement?”</p><p>“Yes, I find your confusion amusing.”</p><p>“Why don’t I feel more emotion from you?” Jack whispers, turning and craning his neck to stare at Mark. The alpha wraps his arms around the omega’s waist, nuzzling Jack’s cheek.</p><p>“I keep my emotions very controlled. Would you like to feel more of them?” Mark answers softly. He frowns internally. Why was he telling his omega this? No one needs to know this. An internal desire pulls at him, almost arguing that yes, his mate needs to know this. His mate should know everything. His mate deserves to know.</p><p>“Yes, I would, please,” Jack says with a snort of amusement at the oddity of the conversation. Mark laps at the bite again and hums softly, letting his thoughts run wild, rapid, and uncontrolled. Pride. Satisfaction. Joy. Relief. Comfort.</p><p>“Is your name really 'Jack'?” Mark asks curiously as the omega smiles and truly relaxes in the alpha’s arms.</p><p>“No, it’s Sean. Please don’t use it in public,” Jack answers with a soft smile and hopeful gaze to his alpha. Mark hums in acknowledgment, nodding.</p><p>“Why do you go by Jack then?”</p><p>“Jack sounds much more masculine. Sean is Irish for John, and a nickname for John is Jack,” the omega answers with a grin.</p><p>“Do you want pups?” Mark asks quietly, more serious. His thoughts always ran rapid. Social niceties were not something he particularly cared for, so if he wasn’t controlling himself, he didn’t bother with frivolous transitions. Mostly, he just rapidly processed information and jumped to the next thing.</p><p>“I don’t want to take care of pups,” Jack answers. Mark chuckles with amusement.</p><p>“You have a responsibility to our species, though,” the alpha demurs. Jack bares his teeth with disgust at the thought.</p><p>“I’ll bear pups if you want, but you’ll take care of them. I’m not giving up my job,” Jack says coldly.</p><p>“Mm, role reversal, cute. I practice medicine from my home, so I wouldn’t mind. I have always wanted children,” Mark mused, voice low and rumbling in Jack’s ear. The omega smiles softly, straining around and pressing a kiss to Mark’s lips. Eventually, Mark’s knot swells down, and the alpha slips out. He can’t help but rumble with pride as none of his seed slips out with the exit. </p><p>Jack shivers and mewls softly, smiling happily as he feels the surge of pride from his alpha. Only then does the couple hear the violent banging on the door downstairs. Mark scowls, eyes flashing with a wave of cold, deadly anger that causes Jack to freeze. It was beyond normal irritance with an event. It was rage, unbridled, and dangerous. Mark climbs off the bed and pulls on his pants. Jack forces a smile and thinks about his friends, trying to think happy thoughts as he moves off the bed on shaky legs. His lower back is incredibly sore.</p><p>“Put this on, omega,” Mark says, handing Jack a thick flannel shirt and some of the pants like Mark. Jack takes the clothes and shrugs them on, covering himself before he follows the alpha. Mark jogs down the stairs, leaving Jack to weakly limp his way down the steps. The door swings open, and the sharp, angry voice of Felix immediately begins talking. Jack winces, hobbling faster. There is a heavy thud followed by a vicious snarl. Jack bustles around the corner to see Felix has slammed Mark against the wall, snarling and baring his teeth in his mate’s face.</p><p>“Felix! Let go!” Jack cries out, running forward to tug at the alpha’s arm, whining sharply.</p><p>“What did he do to you?!” Felix roars, eyes wild with rage.</p><p>“What I wanted!” Jack snarls, grabbing Felix by the hair and jerking him off Mark, standing between the two alphas. “Don’t you dare touch him!” the omega hisses, the hair on the back of his neck raised in a mimicry of the ancient days when they had hackles. Felix stills, staring at Jack as his chest heaves.</p><p>“You two mated?”</p><p>“Yes, idiot! That’s why there are dead bastards out there! I wandered out in the middle of the night, trying to get to Mark!”</p><p>“Which of you killed them?” Felix asks, looking between the two of them.</p><p>“I did. Mark left a shotgun on his porch for some reason, and I was able to get them all, after taking one of their six-shooters.”</p><p>“He still works for the Edmundson Agency; him mating doesn’t change that,” Felix says, looking at Mark with a cold gaze.</p><p>“We have already discussed that. I practice medicine from this home and am perfectly capable of taking care of any children. I don’t find it emasculating in the slightest,” Mark says, fixing his disheveled hair. Felix looks over the pair, Jack still standing in front of Mark with his arms crossed and feet in a strong stance as Mark recovers from Felix’s anger.</p><p>“If you ever hurt him, I will uphold the honor killing laws,” Felix says sternly to Mark before turning and leaving the house. Jack watches him go with a mixture of gentle amusement and anger. The honor killing laws are a way to protect omegas. Anyone who sexually or physically abused an omega could be killed by the omega’s friends and family. They would still be within the law. While the government itself may not adjudicate a death sentence for omegan abuse, the people close to omegas would ensure that was the case. This is all allowed, so long as there is real evidence of the violence taking place.</p><p>“Your friends are very protective of you,” Mark hums, rubbing his throat. Jack turns and gently checks on Mark, tilting the alpha’s head from side to side so he can get a good look at his throat.</p><p>“Yes, they care about me a lot,” he answers softly, letting Mark’s head fall to its normal position as he smiles up at the alpha.</p><p>“Perhaps too much,” the disgruntled alpha mutters with a bit of residual anger. Jack giggles softly, swaying from side to side. Mark lifts his hands and rests them on the curve of the omega’s hips, looking down at the omega with satisfaction and lust. Jack’s scent is beginning to pick up again. Soon, his heat will be back in full force.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Since I'm bad at smut, here's a 3000 word chapter to try and make up for the dog shit piled in the middle of this thing!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter Twenty One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark knows Jack’s little dream of continuing his work for the Edmundson’s won’t do. He’d be a fool to allow the omega to work on the Angelmaker cases now. Phase two of this intriguing journey must begin.</p><p>The couple falls in bed again soon after Felix leaves. Jack whines and tugs at Mark’s pants, wanting, needing to mate again. The alpha is all too happy to oblige, pinning Jack on his back and stripping him of his clothes. Jack spreads his legs and whines softly, canting his hips upward in askance. Mark rumbles soothingly, climbing between Jack’s legs, hands on his inner thighs, gripping the soft skin. </p><p>Mark nips of Jack’s neck as he slides his cock into the omega, falling still once his hips press against Jack’s. The omega shuffles, trying to move, but Mark pins down his wrists, and the weight of Mark's hips and the sharp teeth at his throat all force him still. He lets out a whine, tears welling up. He needs Mark to move. Jack clenches around the alpha, inner muscles moving as if to milk Mark of his seed. The alpha bites down hard on Jack’s shoulder but stays still.</p><p>“Alpha, please. I need- move!” Jack pleads, staring up at the ceiling. He cannot see any more of Mark than the back of his head as Mark bites over his neck and upper torso.</p><p>“But I don’t want to,” Mark says, a devilish, teasing hint in his words. Jack weakly whimpers.</p><p>“Mean,” is all the omega says, voice sad and defeated.</p><p>“If I’m rude, do something about it,” Mark provokes, smirking against Jack’s soft skin. The omega keens, trying to wriggle his hips. Mark laughs with amusement at the feeble attempt, staying completely still. All Jack can think about is how full he feels. How deep Mark is, how the tip of his cock is rubbing against such a sensitive part. Fuck, if he would just move.</p><p>“Those men were rude, you punished them aptly. Do the same for me, honey,” Mark hums. Jack falls still beneath Mark, mind searching rapidly for some solution to this cruel predicament. His brain churns, then Mark shifts his hips, causing Jack to groan and try to rut into the slight shift. Mark just chuckles and remains unresponsive, falling entirely still again.</p><p>“Just fucking move!” the omega snarls, earning a snarl back. How dare Mark! How dare this bastard act as if Jack is the one causing an offense! Mark is the one not fucking moving while Jack is in goddess damn heat! Bastard! The omega growls with rage, seeing red as he manages to claw at Mark’s hands, feet planting flat on the mattress and legs bending. He flips the pair of them over so Jack is on top. Mark growls, hands moving to grab at Jack’s hips to flip them back. Before the alpha can retaliate, Jack leans over to the bedside table and grabs the knife, flipping it open and holding it to Mark’s throat.</p><p>The alpha falls still.</p><p>Good, the bastard better be scared. Jack pants as a fresh wave of slick drips over Mark’s cock. He immediately begins to lift and swivel his hips. One hand supports himself on Mark’s chest as the other holds the knife against the alpha’s throat. Jack stares deep into Mark’s eyes, enraged by this bastard’s cocky attitude.</p><p>“How. Dare. You,” the omega pants out with each rise and fall of his hips. Mark snarls threateningly, and Jack growls right back. “In the middle of my heat!” he hisses, pressing down hard enough to draw a small dot of blood.</p><p>“Rude, cold, disgusting bastard! I’m in heat! You do this shit again, and we’ll have a real problem, Alpha,” Jack snarls sardonically, riding Mark at a vicious pace. The alpha slowly lowers his head back, baring his neck in submission. Jack feels a wave of pride and lust from the bond connection, and he shivers, growing more aroused.</p><p>“This is what you wanted, isn’t it? You wanted me to fight back. You wanted me to take what I wanted without caring. You wanted me to do this,” Jack snarls, slamming down and gasping. He arches his back, eyes closing for a blissful moment. The omega smiles, the tips of his fangs poking over his bottom lip as he rides at that angle for a bit. Jack turns his gaze back to Mark, trying to think through the cloud of pleasure.</p><p>“You look beautiful, honey. So wonderful like this,” Mark praises, shivering and beginning to buck up into Jack as the omega slams down. Jack is the one. This is Mark’s mate. Such a beautiful, wily, unruly mate. An omega hunter. An omega killer.</p><p>The Angelmaker relaxes beneath the knife, fucking up into Jack. The omega gasps and comes, spasming on the alpha’s cock. He’s much more sensitive during heat, and it doesn’t take as much to get him there. Mark knows Jack’s kills technically fall under self-defense, but the alpha feels a dangerous undercurrent within Jack. The bond makes it indisputable. The omega’s emotions are wild and fiery, but there’s a deep-seated coldness beneath the surface. Very little actually gets to Jack. Something may appear to bother him, but the omega is in control- for the most part. Heats are not part of the equation since they make him entirely lose control. Mark believes that this is why he's able to see the dangerous side of Jack. This side that threatens to kill him if he doesn't get what he wants. This side that shoots a man in the back as he runs away from a massacre.</p><p>Mark has a feeling that this is precisely what his own emotions feel like to Jack, perhaps with less variation in the over-tone emotions. Yes, there are some surface-level feelings, but the deep under-current is rarely altered. Jack is calculating, there is no doubt about it. This omega managed to work his way into the Edmundson agency. This man knows how to manipulate and persuade. Mark believes the two things are one and the same. Whether Jack grasps it or not, the alpha has no clue. All Mark knows is that this omega has a deadly glint in his eyes and a cold, controlled inner dialogue.</p><p>Mark rolls them over, thrusting into Jack as the omega keeps the knife to his throat. He groans softly, forced to keep his neck bared as he pounds Jack.</p><p>“Going to breed you, fill you up, give you exactly what you need,” Mark murmurs. Jack whines softly, hand and knife shaking against Mark’s throat as the omega nods rapidly. There’s a content sigh and gasp from Jack as Mark presses his knot in. The omega shivers, feeling Mark’s come pump deep into him, filling him, breeding him. He whispers a soft “yes” and falls back into the cushion, letting the knife fall away from Mark’s throat. He purrs quietly, utterly content as Mark’s knot fills him so well, so perfectly. With a mate, his heat is so much more lucid. After mating, it’s so easy to think clearly. Jack smirks up at Mark, wrapping his legs around the alpha’s waist and pulling him in as deep as possible.</p><p>“Is this why you mated me?” he asks quietly. Mark tilts his head to the side, acting confused. Jack grins. “Did you mate me because of the dangerous streak?” he asks more clearly. The alpha hums and nuzzles Jack’s cheek.</p><p>“Partly,” he answers in that low croon of his. Jack smiles softly, nose wrinkling as Mark licks his cheek, lapping at dried blood from shooting that alpha directly in the face. The omega giggles, wiggling and trying to escape the licks, playfully fighting Mark off. The alpha eventually pins Jack, still acting playful as well. He cleans the omega off as best he can, and lets go of Jack’s wrists, nuzzling Jack’s nose with his own.</p><p>“You’re a manipulative bastard, you know that?” Jack whispers. Mark stills, opening his eyes fully to stare deep into the blue ones beneath him.</p><p>“Nothing is wrong with my prostate. You gave me your jerky and your whiskey. You gave me your bed linens and your shirt. You made me come to you, so it looks even less suspicious,” Jack lists, eyes cold and sharp. Mark swallows and thinks about what to say. He’d planned for a lot of things, but not for Jack to realize his manipulation tactics so early on, still in the middle of his heat.</p><p>“I knew you would say no if I just asked.”</p><p>“You are correct. This was much more fun, watching you play a little game and think you had control,” Jack murmurs, leaning up and pressing a kiss beneath Mark’s jawline.</p><p>“So why did you mate with me then?” Mark asks, keeping his tone measured and controlled as he tries not to let any emotions run wild.</p><p>“You’ve been respectful, and you’re very interesting and non-traditional. You’re wickedly smart too. You've gotten away with a lot of shit,” Jack answers, a smirk on his lips that bares his fangs at Mark. The alpha stares down at Jack, stunned. Has Jack figured it out?</p><p>“Plus, the Angelmaker figured out who I am, and frankly, I need guaranteed protection, you know? Someone who would die for me,” Jack hums, relaxing against the sheets. Mark heavily relaxes. Alright, so the omega hasn’t figured it out.</p><p>“You’re very perceptive,” the alpha murmurs in praise to what Jack picked up. Mark controls the relief he feels, keeping it to a minimum. For all of Jack’s fantastical, awe-inspiring perceptive skills, he hasn’t connected the dots. Mark doubts Jack has even considered the possibility that the alpha is the Angelmaker. His next piece will be a remembrance of this. Perhaps some sort of spider web design with a sleeping, blind omega in the middle. Yes, that sounds beautiful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter Twenty Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once Mark’s knot goes down, the two fall asleep, wanting to use the last few early hours of the morning before the city awakens. The couple will have a day or so together before Jack’s heat ends. He was already mostly through it by the time he arrived in San Francisco, and having a mate may shorten it further. In fact, it can stop at any moment. As soon as Jack’s pregnant, the heat stops, or it will run its full course, and he will come out on the other side without another life beginning to grow inside of him.</p><p>Mark wants to stop the heat early. He wants to give Jack a pup, stop his ability to travel, limit mobility. Jack wants to just ride the heat out and escape unscathed and childless. The longer without kids, the better, in his humble opinion. When Mark wakes a few hours later, it’s to Jack whining and rubbing against his leg, biting over his shoulder. The alpha rolls over and tends to his mate even as he remains bleary-eyed and drowsy. After knotting the omega, Mark carefully picks Jack up, letting the man wrap his legs around Mark’s waist and his arms around the alpha’s neck. Mark carries them from the room, downstairs, to the kitchen. He draws the blinds since they are still fully naked and then carefully sits down in a chair, letting Jack sit in his lap.</p><p>“Why are we here?” mumbles the omega as he slouches and buries his face into the crook of Mark’s neck. The alpha lovingly runs his hands over Jack’s hips, gazing around his kitchen.</p><p>“Mmm, I expect a full meal in the next ten minutes. Properly cooked, with every food group. You need to clean up the kitchen as well, just like you were made too,” Mark says, voice calm and relaxed. However, there’s a playful glint in his eyes and a teasing smirk on his lips, revealing his fangs.</p><p>“Goddess, don’t even joke about that,” Jack groans, a tiny smile on his lips as he nips punishingly at Mark’s shoulder.</p><p>“In actuality, I’m hungry. If we had stayed in bed, I would have just drifted off again,” Mark answers honestly, looking down at his mate. Jack sits up straighter and smiles, wiggling around a bit with excitement. The alpha grunts, hips pushing forward as Jack moves and the omega gasps, falling still and arching his back.</p><p>“Don’t do that!” Jack whines after recovering from the deep push of Mark’s cock inside of him, knot and all.</p><p>“Don’t wiggle your hips like that while I knot you,” Mark replies, leaning forward to nuzzle Jack’s cheek.</p><p>“Do you have eggs? On the road, it’s always meat of some sort. We never get eggs. Oh, and milk! Do you have milk?” Jack asks excitedly, beaming with joy at the proposition of food. Mark smiles slightly and gently fixes Jack’s hair.</p><p>“The milk comes in about thirty minutes. In the meantime, I can prepare bacon, hash browns, and eggs. The whole nine yards for our first meal as mates,” Mark suggests.</p><p>“And toast? With margarine? I love toast with margarine,” Jack asks hopefully. Mark laughs and nods.</p><p>“You’re much sweeter to me now than before,” the alpha observes as his knot finally swells down, and he slips out. Jack shivers before shrugging. He climbs off of Mark’s lap, limping his way to another chair and lackadaisically plopping down.</p><p>“I don’t hate being nice or dumb shit like that. In fact, I like smiling and giggling and cooing softly. That just ain’t gonna get me where I want to be in life. No one takes a happy omega seriously. They’re seen as an airhead,” Jack answers, softening to a serious tone Mark likens to people at funerals.</p><p>“So you frown, and scowl, and cover your neck, and put ashes on your clothes?” Mark asks quietly. Jack looks down at the table and nods.</p><p>“Nor do I intend to stop those acts. Just because I’m your mate doesn’t mean shit,” he mumbles, slouching back. Mark stands and moves to his counters, pulling out a back of potatoes to make hash browns.</p><p>“I insist you stop covering your neck. I’m possessive to a fault,” Mark replies, beginning to wash the potatoes.</p><p>“Then you aren’t allowed to cover yours,” Jack shoots back. Mark stills for a moment. His head tilts slightly as he stares down at the potatoes. Then, his hand rises to his throat, brushing over the tender, thin cut, and the few sensitive bitemarks in the crooks of his neck.</p><p>“You are a capricious lover, darling,” the alpha murmurs before nodding, “Alright, deal,” he says, sending Jack a small smile before returning to his task.</p><p>“Have you… done it… with anyone before me?” Jack asks after a few moments of silence. The tone is tentative, testing. If the water’s too hot or too cold, he’ll quickly rear back. Mark continues his work as he thinks for a moment.</p><p>“You mean to have sexual intercourse?”</p><p>“Goddess, don’t be such a doctor.”</p><p>“Would you prefer I say fuck, or even mated?” Mark asks. Jack scowls, lips curling back in an angry snarl.</p><p>“Intercourse will do just fine, thank you very much!” the omega says, jealousy and anger evident in his voice.</p><p>“A few women. I can’t impregnate them, and it’s easier. I’ve saved myself for an omega, though, as I believe all alphas and omegas should. Studies have shown it drastically improves the bonding if both partners have abstained from intercourse with the correct sex,” Mark admits. Jack is quiet. He is surprised by the information. Mark waited for him? He was a virgin with omegas because he wanted this bond to mean as much as possible?</p><p>“That’s… nice,” Jack says. Mark rolls his eyes.</p><p>“And you?”</p><p>“Women. One beta to test out what… actual sex would be like for me.”</p><p>“By actual sex, you mean you received, rather than gave?” Mark asks, trying to word it politely. Jack snorts.</p><p>“Honey, I gave him a damn gift. He loved it,” Jack says with a grin. Mark grips the current potato a little too hard.</p><p>“You aren’t homosexual in any way, correct?” the alpha asks. Jack hums and shakes his head.</p><p>“They were all holes or dicks. Nothing more behind it than that,” the omega says. Mark nods with relief. Jack has never felt any attraction to a beta or a woman, just as most would never feel an attraction to him. A beta or woman being attracted to an omega or alpha would be considered homosexual. However, there is a more grey area because sexual interactions were quite prevalent and less taboo. This is mostly due to alphas and omegas always dealing with ruts and heats, but it has good effects in general. Homosexuality was less condemned. Alphas could fuck women, omegas could fuck women, betas could fuck omegas, alphas could fuck betas. However, longterm homosexuality was still considered uncouth. It was not practical and was useless for the population. Entirely unnatural beyond basic, primal lust, is what many believe on the subject.</p><p>Jack watches Mark cook and observes his home. It is relatively empty. Quite minimal decoration, very few personal signs of attachment. There’s basic furniture and such, but no flowers, no special blankets, no artwork. It’s impossible to read anything on Mark, besides that he’s quite utilitarian. Jack frowns. He had been hoping to learn more about the alpha, but it appears he’ll have to pry to learn anything further.</p><p>“Do you still have the earring from the Vincent Town murder?” Mark asks as he works. Jack tenses a bit and nods.</p><p>“You should wear them when you finish the other. They would look beautiful on you, and it’s a shame to let such craftsmanship go to waste,” Mark says.</p><p>“I don’t wear omega things,” Jack snorts with derision.</p><p>“Around the house, you can. I won’t judge you, Sean. You’ve shunned being an omega for so long. I want you to know that it’s okay. I won’t treat you as less than if you decide you want to wear earrings. I’ll still be the one taking care of the pups after all,” Mark says with a chuckle at the end. He glances over at his mate, checking to see how Jack is taking the suggestion.</p><p>“We’ll see if the other even turns out good,” Jack deflects with a tired shrug. The omega closes his eyes and leans his head back, exposed and vulnerable in front of Mark. The alpha stares for a moment.</p><p>If only Jack knew.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter Twenty Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That evening, Jack sits down on the edge of Mark’s bed, looking at his reflection in the mirror that resides in the corner of the room. He stares for a long moment before standing and going to his belongings that Ethan had so graciously brought over. After a moment of rustling through the bag, he pulls out a small little pouch. Jack makes his way over to the mirror and stands in front of it. After opening the pouch, he pulls out two delicate earrings, smooth and beautiful. One has a blue stone on it, and the other does not, but the antler design is the same.</p><p>Jack steps forward and holds his ear, stretching it to reveal an old, almost closed-up hole from when his parents pierced his ears. After some haphazard stabbing, a couple of winces, and mutters of irritation, the earrings are in, dangling down. The omega steps back to better see himself. A small smile flits onto his face, and he tilts his head from side to side, feeling how they sway with his movements. The earrings frame his face well, and it works with his tousled hair. There’s a soft creak from the doorway, and Jack turns, looking at Mark.</p><p>“When did you finish them?” Mark asks.</p><p>“During the lucid moments of heat, before I got here,” Jack answers.</p><p>“So you lied?”</p><p>“Yes, I guess I did,” Jack replies with a shrug, turning back to admire the earrings. He pauses as Mark walks up behind him, watching the lithe, powerful movements of the alpha. Mark wraps his arms around Jack’s waist, resting his head on the omega’s shoulder.</p><p>“Have you lied to me about other things?” the alpha murmurs, teeth nibbling over the shell of Jack’s ear. The omega thinks for a moment and shakes his head, making eye contact with Mark in the mirror.</p><p>“No. I just didn’t want to talk about how poor my gender performance is at that moment in time, so I cut off the conversation,” Jack answers.</p><p>“Gender performance is only a performance. Even without the corset and lipstick, you are the most omegan omega I have ever met,” Mark says. He murmurs a whispery tone that slips over Jack’s ear and sends chills down his spine, a hint of his low, alpha growl rolling behind every word.</p><p>“Oh? How’s that?” Jack asks with a raised, skeptical brow.</p><p>“Your empathy is stunning. The emotions you carry with you are the epitome of your sex,” Mark says. Jack ducks his head, frowning lightly.</p><p>“I don’t like doing it,” he whispers.</p><p>“You don’t like seeing yourself in others. You don’t like that you understand them.”</p><p>“I don’t like looking into the mind of murder.”</p><p>“You don’t like looking into a cracked mirror,” Mark replies, eyes glittering as he kisses a lazy trail over Jack’s shoulder.</p><p>“A cracked mirror distorts the truth.”</p><p>“Yet tidbits of reality are still distinguishable.”</p><p>“The cracks still hide the full picture,” Jack snaps, irritated with the conversation.</p><p>Mark rests his chin on Jack’s shoulder, meeting the omega’s gaze in the mirror. He smiles lightly, his fangs showing for a moment before he continues to press kisses over the soft skin before him. Jack shivers and leans back, baring his neck for the alpha.</p><p>“Do you need me again?” Mark asks quietly. Jack sighs softly and shakes his head. It’s been about an hour since his last wave of heat. By now, he should have had another one. Instead, he just feels a receding prickle beneath his skin, skin chilled and cool compared to only hours before.</p><p>“You got what you wanted,” Jack murmurs in a low voice. He pulls away from Mark and takes out the earrings, tugging on some pants and one of his own shirts.</p><p>“Yes, I did,” Mark hums as he works on removing the sheets from the bed. There’s a tension in the room that grates against Jack, but Mark revels in it. The frequency fits his own, and he blends with the disturbance easily. Mark can smell the scent change in Jack. His heat is over, and in its stead is a sweet, citrus-like scent. Jack is pregnant. Any alpha or omega can smell it, and soon, even betas, male and female, will be able to as well.</p><p>Jack leaves the room and stomps downstairs, shrugging on his jacket, then adding his hat, gunbelt, and boots. The omega leaves the house as the sun sets, making his way to the saloon. The bandanna that is usually tight around his neck dangles loosely, revealing the deep bite on the nape of his neck and the hickey’s that litter the front side. Everyone out and about on porches stares at him as he goes by. He stomps by the same saloon those bastards came from, before pausing. Jack turns and walks into the bar with confidence that makes the alphas on the porch stare in shock. The doors swing behind him as everyone in the saloon freezes. Jack stares around, cataloging each face. He grins when he sees several outlaws that he recognizes.</p><p>“Lucky I ain’t on y’alls warrants, boys,” he says before sauntering to the counter. “Whiskey on the rocks,” he orders, leaning against the bar. The bartender nods and prepares his drink, setting it beside him. The saloon picks up again when they see Jack isn’t there to try anything.</p><p>Jack works for a private agency. He is not a man of the law. While Jack sometimes works with the law, he doesn’t help them out more than necessary. Jack goes around hunting down men that he gets paid to hunt down. Nothing more, nothing less.</p><p>The omega swirls his drink, frowning slightly. He resents what Mark said earlier. It’s too on the nose of what Jack fears the most. He fights against it every day, but it terrifies him. Each time he is asked to profile another murder, he falls into it. Jack profiles by reenacting. He becomes the murderer, feels the rage, the joy, the exhilaration. The omega fears he is precisely what he hunts down, only wearing wool to hide the wolf. Mark telling him the same thing only deepens his worries. If Mark sees it too, then it’s probably true. However, Jack must fight it. He must fight the monster inside. Wool hides the wolf amongst the sheep, but he's at least trying to be normal, right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm back into my writing routine y'all, and it's great!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter Twenty Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack leaves the saloon after his drink, leaving a coin for the bartender and walking out with his head high. He looks around thoughtfully, raising a brow when he sees Mark sitting on the deck with several other alphas. Jack turns without even a smile and walks down the steps. He feels a flicker of amusement from their connection.</p><p>They are still strangers, even if they are mates. Mark is a famous doctor. Jack is a famous private investigator. Neither knows much of the other beyond that. However, Jack has never met someone he can’t read. Mark is impossible for him to read. Yes, the alpha smiles, and growls, and holds a strong scent. The issue is that Jack knows it’s a facade for something else. Jack scowls as a window glares in his eyes, reflecting the sun. Jack reflects Mark. The omega knows that. They both hold up a meticulously crafted mask. Jack doesn’t know what’s the mask and what’s real after wearing masks for so long. Mark seems merged in a similar well.</p><p>Jack walks to the saloon closer to the posse’s hotel. He steps in and looks around, walking over. As usual, eyes follow him before he yanks a chair from an empty table, turns it, and plops down at his posse’s table. None of them bother to look up from their card game.</p><p>“Didn’t expect to see you for a couple more days,” Robin comments, a knowing tone to his voice. Jack scowls and pulls out a cigar, lighting it, and smoking. Fuck Mark and his health concerns.</p><p>“He got what he wanted,” the omega replies, leaning his head back and blowing out a cloud of smoke. He lets out a soft sigh and relaxes as the nicotine drips into his system, percolating his body. Felix glances up and looks over the plethora of bite marks on Jack’s neck.</p><p>“Your bandanna?” he inquires. Jack shrugs and lifts his head just enough to side-eye the alpha.</p><p>“He can’t cover his neck either,” the omega says, smirking enough for his small fangs to glint in the lantern lighting. The table chuckles with amusement.</p><p>“Is his neck purple too?” PJ inquires, laying down a card and drawing another. Jack thinks about it.</p><p>“No, but I almost slit his throat, so he’s got that. Then there are several bites. Not as many as he gave me. Frankly, I’m more civilized than you brutish alphas who want to bite anything and everything,” Jack hums, taking a drag of cigar. He turns and taps the ash into a small ashtray when a strong, tan hand grabs his wrist. Jack stares at the hand for a long moment before trailing up the muscular arm to the broad chest and neck, the chiseled chin, to dark, glinting eyes.</p><p>The table falls silent.</p><p>“Yes?” Jack asks as if he is oblivious. Mark’s face is devoid of anything, but his eyes flash. Whether amusement or anger, the omega can’t tell.</p><p>“We talked about this,” the alpha says, voice an avalanche of stone over rock.</p><p>“Oh? Showing our necks, yes, we did. I quite like the style on you, looks good,” Jack hums, smirking up at Mark. The alpha lets a low growl roll in his chest as he looks down at his mate.</p><p>“No. You know how I feel about cigars,” Mark says, cutting to the chase. Jack raises a brow, eyes staring deep into those dark, dangerous, glinting voids. Usually, they dance around topics. This is a first.</p><p>“Yes. I wanted one, though.”</p><p>“They’re bad for you.”</p><p>“Mm, I don’t care. You’re bad for me. I still have you,” Jack replies, jerking his hand from Mark’s grasp and taking a drag of the cigar. The growl rises in volume, and the saloon slowly quiets.</p><p>“Stop smoking the cigar,” Mark orders. Jack closes his eyes and leans his head back, baring his neck, but he blows out the smoke into Mark’s face, already lifting the cigar again. The growl turns to a snarl, and a hand grabs his wrist again. This time, it hurts.</p><p>“Let go,” Jack snaps.</p><p>“You’re with child, cut back on the vices,” Mark snarls. Jack stills, feeling his gut clench. His pupils dilate, and his breath stops as his eyes open. The omega slowly stands, staring into Mark’s eyes. Oh, goddess, he wants to bow his head and avert his gaze, but he fights his instincts. The omega yanks his arm from the alpha’s grasp, replacing it with a gentle hand pressed palm to palm with Mark’s.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he murmurs lovingly, thumb caressing the back of Mark’s hand as he lifts the other and presses the butt of the cigar to Mark’s neck by one of the bites Jack left. The sizzle of flesh accompanies the smoke as the cigar suffocates and dies out. The omega stands on the tips of his toes as the alpha snarls but stands still.</p><p>“Do this in public again, and you’ll get worse than this,” Jack hisses in Mark's ear before shoving the alpha back, turning, and storming out. His blue eyes flare with a bright fire, even as the cigar's last smoke disperses in the air. Jack tosses the cigar into the barrel outside and marches down the steps, coat flaring behind him. He goes back to Mark’s home and takes off his long jacket and hat, rolling up his shirt sleeves and going outside. Jack takes the logs on the front porch and an ax, beginning to chop. Each one lands, haphazard with running thoughts. Each one lands, deep-seated emotions beneath it. </p><p>Jack needs to control it. Control it before some alpha can control him. Shattered mirrors and public reprimands will not push him past the edge. Jack will remain in control. Sweat beads and drips down his forehead, dropping from the tip of his forehead and soaking his shirt through. He keeps working. Each chop becomes clinical, practiced. Each chop uses the exact amount of force necessary. As he turns to grab another log, Jack notices his mate leaning against the fence, watching him. Jack stops, laying down the ax, and grabbing the towel he brought out, wiping off his hands as he walks towards the fence.</p><p>“You were rude today,” Mark says.</p><p>“No. I punished accordingly, for someone else’s rude actions toward me,” Jack answers calmly, tossing the towel over his shoulder and crossing his arms.</p><p>“Your health and our child’s is of the utmost importance. It needed to be addressed immediately.”</p><p>“I told you where the wall has been set. Pull me aside and talk to me. The only man who publicly orders me about is Felix. You try that shit again, and I will keep my promise,” Jack replies, voice cold and distant.</p><p>“What will you do?” Mark asks with a curiosity that crinkles the corners of his eyes slightly, but his face remains mostly unreadable.</p><p>“I don’t pre-meditate these things. They are explosions of emotions that light the body and channel the force to pain like a bullet down a gun barrel.”</p><p>“You load the bullets. You pour in the powder. You keep the safety off. Could be manslaughter,”</p><p>“We both know I kill on purpose. Righteously. Necessarily.”</p><p>“Punishment for rudeness,” Mark comments. Jack tenses and keeps his eyes on the woodpile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter Twenty Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, after the last chapter's reactions, I would like to make something clear. This is the wild west, so it's the time period from the 1860s to the 1890s. Back then, they knew a lot less about health. Fetal alcohol syndrome was only discovered in the 1970s and women were encouraged to smoke to reduce stress while pregnant up through the 1950s. This is a time period where people drank alcohol when they got sick to help and smoked to stop coughs. Medicine was not where it is today. Nobody knew these things were bad. So, for this time period, Jack is perfectly justified in what he's doing and it's not seen as bad at all. Mark is the anomaly in the situation, even though we today know that he is correct.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Jack wakes early, beginning to cook breakfast. Last night had been tense. They hadn’t slept close to each other, both with their backs turned and on their opposite ends. As Jack cooks oatmeal for breakfast at the coal stove, Mark steps up behind him, crowding the omega against the counter. Teeth graze over the deep bite at the nape of Jack’s neck, and the omega is helpless to resist, whimpering, and ducking his head to bare the mark to his alpha.</p><p>“Mark, not by the stove,” the omega hisses out.</p><p>“Playing with fire gets you burned,” the alpha replies, hands slipping beneath the waist of Jack’s pants and pushing them down. He gropes Jack’s ass, growling softly. In response, Jack whines, arching his back to better present his ass for the strong alpha behind him. Jake shakily grips at the edge of the stove, feeling the heat. If he moves his hands or bends over too much, he will get burned by the hot stove.</p><p>“Bastard,” Jack snarls, knowing this is payback for yesterday. Yes, the cigar burn was perhaps a bit much, he’ll admit. A slap would have sufficed. However, he felt that it punctuated his point quite nicely, indicating that yes, he will stop smoking because he agrees with Mark, but no, he will not be ordered around. Mark evidently disagrees. The omega pants, feeling slick wet his entrance as the alpha shuffles, stepping between Jack’s legs and spreading them further. His hands wander from Jack’s waist to his chest, sliding beneath his shirt to tease over his flat breasts.</p><p>“Your point was elegantly made yesterday, darling,” Mark murmurs, cock sliding between Jack’s ass cheeks. The omega pants softly and ruts back, trying to catch Mark on his rim. The alpha teases his nipples, circling and pulling them with his fingers and the omega whines. Mark’s hands slide from beneath Jack’s shirt, out and to the front, deftly unbuttoning the fabric and shrugging it from Jack’s shoulders. It catches around his elbows, leaving the top half of his torso bare. Mark grabs Jack’s hips, yanking them back to force the omega to bend lower toward that burning heat. Jack mewls, eyes fluttering as his arms tremble to keep him upright with the awkward grip he has on the edge of the stove.</p><p>“Yet, as beautiful as I found the design of your argument, I would like to remind you…” Mark says, pressing his cock into Jack’s ass. The omega gasps, clenching around Mark as a tremor runs up his spine.</p><p>“I am your alpha,” he growls, sliding out to the tip and slamming back in. Jack keens, high and loud, scrabbling at the edge of the stove as his legs shake. Mark brushes a hand up Jack, grabbing his hair to hold him still as he sets a slow, vicious pace. Each pullback teases Jack, tip catching at the rim before Mark slams in with a brutal snap of his hips. Each rut of the alpha’s forces the air from Jack’s lungs, leaving him breathless and starry-eyed.</p><p>“Yes,” is all Jack can manage, whimpering it out as he ducks his head slightly, only to whine and jerk it back up, away from the burning heat of the stove. Mark growls monstrously, and Jack mewls, a fresh wave of slick washing over the alpha’s cock. The omega sobs, tears welling up as Mark rams so deep inside of him. Heat sex was passionate and fiery, but this is burning and vicious. It’s a delicious sensation, working him closer to orgasm with each thrust.</p><p>“You are mine,” Mark snarls.</p><p>“Likewise,” Jack manages, a tear dripping from his cheek to fall onto the stove with a sizzle. </p><p>“Our pup is growing inside you. I will not stand for you to be consuming alcohol and smoking,” Mark growls, knot beginning to tease Jack’s rim.</p><p>“I said sorry, goddess,” Jack groans, choking as Mark thrusts directly onto his prostate. Jack sees stars, in a world of pleasure as more tears drip onto the stove and into the oatmeal. It’s so good. Every thrust sends tremors through his body.</p><p>“Promise,” Mark orders. Jack gasps with another thrust and tries to nod, even with Mark’s hand in his hair.</p><p>“I promise. No more-” Jack’s cut off again, sobbing as Mark nails his prostate again. “No more drinks. No more cigars,” he manages out, keening as Mark uses his other hand to stroke him. The omega curses loudly and comes. He spasms and spills into Mark’s hand, legs collapsing, and he falls toward the stove. The alpha catches Jack and pulls him up before he is burned, the omega’s back pressed to the alpha’s chest. Mark shoves his knot into him as Jack trembles in his arms. The omega turns his head and nuzzles Mark’s neck, licking at the skin and whimpering softly as an additional apology. Mark groans, pumping his seed into Jack, locked into that special place, and filling his mate.</p><p>“I apologize for publicly trying to order you around. I know you won’t stand for that, and I won’t do it again. We have an unconventional relationship that I ignored at that moment. We are equals. I dismissed that, and you made me pay. I understand, and I apologize,” Mark pants in Jack’s ear after a moment, coming down from his own high. Jack whimpers and nods, letting the alpha nuzzle down his neck, biting a few times over the place where his neck and shoulder meet. Both are spent and happy with the other’s apologies and promises, content to be with each other in the peace of the morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ayy, published the 25th chapter on July 25th.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter Twenty Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark graciously opens his home to the posse, offering them the upstairs to work. On the main floor, he continues his practice, appointments scheduled all morning at the house. In the afternoon, he’ll make rounds to his homebound patients, heavily pregnant women and omegas, and the elderly. Upstairs includes the bedroom and a small sitting room. The two can be joined together into one large bedroom by opening the double doors that connect them.</p><p>“Thank you, Mark. We really appreciate this. Motels and saloons don’t exactly offer the privacy needed for this kind of thing,” Felix murmurs, shaking the alpha’s hand. Mark smiles and ducks his head in thanks.</p><p>“A friend of Sean’s is a friend of mine,” he says. Felix raises a brow.</p><p>“He lets you call him Sean?” Robin asks from where he’s standing near the wall. Jack is already upstairs, poring over photos and jotting down small notes.</p><p>“Yes,” Mark says with a light smile. PJ whistles in surprise.</p><p>“He punched Robin last time he tried,” the alpha comments. Mark chuckles and shrugs lightly.</p><p>“I’m his mate, I’m sure that gives me a few special allowances.”</p><p>“Not enough to order him around, apparently,” Tyler murmurs. Mark’s eyes flash.</p><p>“No. However, we came to an agreement,” Mark answers calmly, though his tone is dark.</p><p>“What’s the agreement?” Felix asks, raising a brow and observing Mark carefully.</p><p>“He cuts smoking and drinking while he’s pregnant, and I don’t publicly tell him what to do. His pride is… delicate,” Mark answers. Felix snorts in amusement.</p><p>“Ain’t that the truth,” he chortles, patting Mark on the shoulder.</p><p>“Anyway, we’ll be upstairs. Thanks again,” Robin said, gesturing with his thumb to the stairway before turning and heading up. The rest of the posse follows with Ethan at the end of the line. Mark watches them file up before he turns and prepares for the day, humming softly to himself.</p><p>“Jack, did he hurt you in any way after you pulled that shit?” Felix asked immediately once they were in the room. The omega looks up, yawning and slumping back in his chair as the rest of the posse crowds into the small drawing-room.</p><p>“No, we worked it out without anybody getting hurt,” Jack answers, lounging in the chair.</p><p>“Can we open this up?” PJ asks, gesturing to the double doors. It would certainly add space.</p><p>“No,” Jack immediately hisses, jerking to sit upright and bare his teeth at the alpha. PJ raises his hands, backing away from the doors.</p><p>“Christ Jack, relax,” Robin says, looking at the omega like he’s insane. Jack licks over his fangs and grumbles, slouching back and crossing his arms.</p><p>“It’s his nest. He doesn’t want us in his nesting room,” Tyler explains. Jack relaxes a small amount as Tyler explains it for him. He twirls a pen between his fingers, staring down at the photos.</p><p>“I can’t figure anything out. The only theory I’ve got is that he knows who I am. He’s obviously teasing us and tracking us, so it makes sense that he’d know me. If he’s an alpha, he is most interested in me, out of all of us. He gave us nothing with that last kill, except that he has access to chloroform. This is in line with what we already suspected. He’s someone with medical knowledge, perhaps a scientist, coroner, or doctor. Other than that… there’s nothing. If we don’t figure out any big leads, you should wire for another job to do in the meantime. We won’t get anything until he kills again, which could be months for all we know,” Jack monologues, eyes hazy and unseeing as he looks at the photographs.</p><p>“What about his personality? Can you pick anything up from that?” Ethan prompts. Jack stares at the photos long and hard for a moment, racking his brain.</p><p>“He’ll be charismatic. He never uses a weapon like a gun, which means he can get close to his victims without them becoming alarmed. There’s never any forced entry when he kills in homes. They willingly let him in. Externally, he presents as charming and kind.”</p><p>“We suspect he eats the organs that he takes from the bodies of his victims. Alphas are generally prideful and competitive. Eating the body of your kill is the ultimate victory,” Ethan adds.</p><p>“Combine that with his nihilistic religious beliefs, and it makes sense. He feels like God, taking and creating as he will. Perhaps a narcissist?” Tyler proposes.</p><p>“Not an obvious one. Again, he’s charismatic and kind. People don’t see him as selfish or self-centered.” PJ reminds.</p><p>The room falls silent for a long moment.</p><p>“I’ll see what else we can work on. Jack, your main priority is still the Angelmaker. If the next job is gangsters, I don’t want you out in the field. Not with the pup,” Felix says. Jack scowls and stands.</p><p>“I am perfectly capable of continuing my job, pregnant or not!”</p><p>“I disagree. Already, you’ve become moodier and more primalistic. Snarling and snapping at your friends is not the mark of someone fully capable of being stable and cool-headed in the field. Focus on this case, do any research you need, and be paid at the same rate. The rest of the posse will be changing focus until the Angelmaker rears his head again,” Felix replies cooly, drawing himself up to his full height to stand over Jack. The omega huffs and ducks his head, glaring at the floor and baring his teeth at it. Jack knows better than to bare his teeth directly at Felix during official business.</p><p>“Do you understand?” Felix asks sharply.</p><p>“Yes sir,” the omega replies softly, turning and gathering up the photos and his journal. He makes his way to the double doors and turns, looking at the group.</p><p>“Since you all are no longer helping on the case, please leave so I can concentrate,” he orders coldly before slipping into the bedroom and closing the door sharply behind himself. The posse stares at each other with raised brows.</p><p>“He’s normally snappish, but this is a different level,” Robin remarks. The others nod as they stand and file downstairs. Felix explains the situation to Mark, thanks him again, and shakes his hand before leaving with the group. Jack curls up in his nest, laying on his side and flipping through the photos of the Angelmaker’s kills. Silence fills the house until Mark greets a patient and begins to talk with them downstairs. The omega closes his eyes, holds the photos to his chest, takes deep breaths, and tries to calm down. </p><p>His head feels foggy. It’s not the fog of heat, but it’s hormones, already working to change his body and prepare it for the long, tiring road ahead. He lets the low murmur of his alpha's voice and their mixed scents in the sheets of his nest soothe him, caressing and enveloping him. He pores over the Angelmaker's notes and languishes in someone else's mind, trying to see ever further as he's wrapped in Mark's authoritative, comforting scent.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter Twenty Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Around lunchtime, Jack crawls out of bed again. He gathers up his notebook, pen, and photos. After jotting down a few final thoughts next to one of his sketches, he gets fully dressed and heads downstairs. The omega follows the sharp scent of his mate through the home to a back room. Behind the door, he hears the soft murmur of his mate’s voice, before a sweet, higher-pitched voice replies. Jack lightly knocks. A few seconds later, the door opens.</p><p>“I’m heading out. I need a change of scenery, I won’t be back until dinner,” Jack says to his mate, eyeing over the alpha’s shoulder to where an omega sits. His button-up is unbuttoned, corset off and to the side, and undershirt pulled up to expose his stomach. The omega’s head is cocked to the side as he peers back with curiosity before smiling widely.</p><p>“Jack! It’s great to see you! Congratulations on the pup!” Mat exclaims, hopping off the table. He hurriedly pulls on his corset over his soft undershirt, tying the strings with the natural ease of someone who’s been doing it their whole life. Mat buttons up his shirt over the corset and then bustles over. Mark steps to the side to let the omega hug his mate. Jack scowls and half-heartedly hugs back, wanting to be kind.</p><p>“Thanks,” the gruff omega mutters begrudgingly. Mat pulls back and smiles happily at him.</p><p>“I’m glad everything went well between you two,” he says softly. Mark goes to the large counter in the room, working on measuring and counting something out as Mat talks. After a moment, the alpha comes back.</p><p>“Here’s your medication, Mat. It’s the same as last month’s,” Mark says, offering the bottle of pills and a piece of paper. The omega smiles softly and takes the items, holding them close to his chest.</p><p>“Thank you, Mark. I appreciate it. They really do help,” he says quietly, looking up at the alpha with appreciation. Mark chuckles and pats Mat’s shoulder reassuringly.</p><p>“Don’t worry, dear. It’s my job to help,” Mark says. Jack scowls and steps closer to his alpha, feeling possessive as the two hold eye contact for a moment longer. Mat breaks the connection and leans forward, pressing a kiss to each of Jack’s cheeks, giving his biceps a squeeze, and flouncing out.</p><p>“Why was he half undressed?” Jack asks, frowning.</p><p>“Doctor-patient confidentiality, darling. I’m not allowed to tell you. I can assure you, it was not an act of infidelity,” Mark murmurs, resting his hands on Jack’s hips, smoothing over their soft curve as his thumbs rove over Jack’s flat stomach.</p><p>“Mhm. That’s the omega that talked to me right before we mated, correct?” Jack asks. Heats make everything foggy.</p><p>“Yes. Mat's mate is the mayor.”</p><p>“He’s Nathan Sharp’s mate?” Jack asks incredulously. They are an infamous couple, fans of nightlife, and incredibly young to be in their position. The papers love them. There are rumors that Nathan got there by holding some massive blackmail over the older people who had been in power.</p><p>“Indeed. However, we’re currently taking a lot of the press off of them,” Mark chuckles quietly. Jack scoffs and rolls his eyes. There’s a moment of silence between them before Jack slowly reaches up and undoes the top button of Mark’s shirt. He pulls back the collar and looks over the smooth skin with firm muscle rippling beneath it. There are a few blemishes, all Jack’s doing. The bite marks, knife scrape, and the cigar burn. The omega stands on the tips of his toes and presses a gentle kiss to the angry circle of skin. Mark tenses, hand tightening on Jack’s waist.</p><p>“Can we agree not to physically injure each other when we are angry with one another?” Mark proposes. Jack giggles and blushes, ducking his head in embarrassment.</p><p>“Usually the omega’s the one asking that question,” he said softly, resting his head on Mark’s chest.</p><p>“Mmm, but nothing about us is typical,” the alpha murmurs. Jack suddenly gasps, jerking back, and digging in his bag.</p><p>“You could help! Fresh eyes, a medical perspective, and it doesn’t bother you that much!” the omega exclaims, jerking out his journal, stuffed with pictures, sketches, and notes about the Angelmaker. He shoves the notebook into Mark’s hands, looking up at the alpha with hopeful eyes.</p><p>“When you find the time, will you look over this? I’m still going to go out, but when I return, we could talk over this? I’d love to hear your thoughts about the Angelmaker’s profile,” Jack chatters away, blue eyes shining with hope. Perhaps Mark could help with the breakthrough. The alpha raises a brow and slowly takes the book.</p><p>“I will do my best, though I’m quite busy this afternoon. I’ll see what I can do. Where will you be going?” Mark asks. Jack waves his hand, dismissively.</p><p>“Who knows? I might do a couple of interviews, some reconnaissance around the bar the murder was linked to. Or, I might just head out and let my thoughts run by a brook,” the omega hums.</p><p>“You have your guns, right, and all your knives?” Mark checks. Jack giggles softly and presses a quick kiss to Mark’s lips, feeling the alpha’s concern through their bond.</p><p>“No need to worry, Alpha. I can handle myself, and our pup,” he reassures. Mark smiles slightly and nods, resting a hand over Jack’s stomach.</p><p>“I could keep you locked up, protect my pup. The laws do allow it after all,” he muses. Jack scowls and pulls him into a feverish kiss, biting harshly at Mark’s bottom lip before pulling away.</p><p>“You could try, and fail,” he replies. He buttons up the alpha’s shirt again, turns, and heads out, leaving Mark with his notebook of every single thing he’s ever thought about when it comes to the Angelmaker.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter Twenty Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark settles down in a chair in his living room, opening up the journal with reverence. His beautiful, dangerous omega just gave him everything. Every thought Jack has ever had about his mate, even if he doesn’t know it’s his mate. Mark lets a proud rumble roll in his chest as he opens to the first page. A sketch of his first public murder covers the two pages, sketched out landscape style. Notes and lines are pointing out particular details in a small, scribbled font.</p><p>“No emotion.”</p><p>“Enjoyed pain in the victim.”</p><p>“Clean cuts.”</p><p>Mark smiles, fangs itching in his mouth. Oh, how he wants to bite at his mate's nape, claim him and reward him for these beautiful gifts of attention.</p><p>He reads through the journal, enjoying each and every note. He chuckles as he runs over one.</p><p>“Possibly an omega? No primal aggression like an alpha, but too much passion for a beta.”</p><p>Mark certainly shot that theory down with his murder of that prostitute. Pretty thing. The alpha tilts his head to the side and flips to the end, looking over Jack’s most recent notes. There are hasty sketches of the latest murder. Jack’s called it The Consumed. Mark chuckles, reading the frantic scribbles beside it.</p><p>“He knows. He knows about me. Nobody else believes me, but he knows. This is me. I have to find him. I can feel the clock ticking. It rings in my ears. He’s getting closer and closer, but so am I. I must get him before he gets me.”</p><p>Mark grins at that, letting the notebook fall closed. He will prepare a feast. The attention, the ability to truly see, the empathy. It’s arousing. Mark stands and moves to his kitchen, pulling out one of his meats in storage and preparing it to slow cook. He finishes up as there’s a knock on his door. This will be his last in-house appointment before he makes visitations. The doctor opens the door and smiles, letting the omega in. He specializes in omega care. Of course, he does. They’re the most fun to toy with. Externally, they’re often shy little lambs, but oh, they can be so wrathful.</p><p>Meanwhile, Jack sits in the saloon linked to the murder, sipping on water and watching the men and women. Raucous laughter consistently fills the room, and the happiness is strange to Jack. He’s lived in such a dark world for so long, hunting down a monster, trying to act like an alpha, scorning contact and intimacy. Now, here he sits, neck bared to reveal a collar of bites, sipping water, pregnant. He belongs to someone now, just like everyone here belongs to someone. </p><p>Everyone here is someone’s mate, someone’s daughter, someone’s brother. For so long, Jack didn’t have that. Now he does. Jack doesn’t know what he would do if he lost Mark. The alpha has immediately become a source of trust for Jack. He’s able to speak his mind with him, able to act vulnerable. It makes his gut clench, realizing how many belongings the Angelmaker has ripped apart in his gruesome murders. It makes him bare his teeth in a silent snarl, realizing it could easily be Mark that’s ripped away.</p><p>Jack has to find the Angelmaker. It’s essential. Anyone close to him is in danger until he puts an end to this monster. Wanted dead or alive means dead in Jack’s eyes. Any man with that calling card deserves it. The omega downs his water and moves over to a table that’s a mixture of alphas, betas, and women.</p><p>“Excuse me, did any of you know Richard or Jacklyn Weaver?” He asks, eyes betraying his serious tone as he pulls back his coat to reveal the badge. Edmundson Detective. The table falls silent, and Jack takes it as an invitation to sit down. He pulls out the open chair and sits down, leaning forward.</p><p>“Please, I need anything you all can tell me. Even if it’s something as simple as what his favorite drink was,” the omega murmurs, pulling out a slip of paper and a pen.</p><p>“Richard and Jackie were paying off some debts,” one of the women said.</p><p>“How did they fall into debt?”</p><p>“Gambling.”</p><p>“How were they getting out of debt?”</p><p>The table is silent. Jack smiles wryly.</p><p>“Let me guess. Gambling?”</p><p>“Not just gambling. Richard had a good job. He was learning how to be a dentist too. Oh, and Jackie was always the sweetest thing. He ran a laundry service, and sold little sewing projects whenever he could,” the woman defended seriously. Jack nods, jotting it down.</p><p>“How did Jackie behave? What was his personality like?” the omega asks. One of the alphas frowns.</p><p>“The sweetest thing on earth. He helped out anyone and everyone in any way he could. He was the quintessential omega, empathetic, kind, loving,” the man murmurs. Everyone else nods, staring dejectedly down at their abandoned card game.</p><p>“What about Richard?”</p><p>“Stereotypical alpha. Prideful, glaring eyes. Richard didn’t let nobody talk down to him,” the alpha answers. Jack looks at the betas, wanting their insight.</p><p>“From what I’ve heard and picked up, he didn’t smell very alpha-like. He had a pretty sweet scent for an alpha. Honestly, he had no scent to me. Normally, alphas and omegas have those slight scents, you know? My nose ain’t like y’alls, but I can pick up the big stuff. He didn’t have a big one,” a beta murmurs. Jack looks to the alpha to confirm.</p><p>“Huh, you’re right. He smelled like sugar water tastes,” the alpha added. Jack hid his dropping emotions. At the crime scene, he’d smelled like smoke. Intense, sturdy, overwhelming smoke that drowned out any scent these folks talked about.</p><p>“He was prideful, you say? Did that ever get him in any trouble?”</p><p>“All the time. He didn’t know when to be quiet, bless him,” the woman speaks up with a weak smile.</p><p>“In what way?”</p><p>“Oh, you know… Talking back to superiors, snapping at any alpha that tried to posture at him,” she answers. Jack continues the conversation, getting their names and addresses, just in case. Then, he puts his notes away, and they shift focus. The group is kind. They’re a mixed enough group that he doesn’t feel like a complete outsider. They congratulate him on the pup after the alpha picks it up in his scent. Then, they talk about pups for a while, sharing stories of their own children. The woman and one of the betas are mates, and they help out with one of their friend’s kids.</p><p>Because of how many children omegas have, beta-women couples will often help out, tending to them and acting as a second set of parents, especially during heats, pregnancies, and ruts for the alpha-omega couple. It worked out well. They got to love and tend to more children that they often wanted, and the alpha and omega could continue to do what they’ve always done. </p><p>Omegas got heats every three months, pregnancies lasting nine months. If they were especially fertile, some omegas had one kid every year. Heats began around eighteen to twenty and ended around thirty. Twelve pups were the maximum, with the average birth rate being around six, making up for beta-women couples, and death rates. They chatted about all that and asked how many pups Jack wanted. Jack shifts a bit in his seat, uncomfortable.</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know. My mate wants a lot, but I’m frankly not very maternal. My job takes a lot of my empathy as is,” Jack mumbles. One of the betas gently pats his shoulder.</p><p>“It’s alright, lad. Don’t feel too pressured. Don’t act like something ya ain’t. That’ll only hurt more people at the end when you fail. Be yourself,” he says. Jack smiles and nods at the beta, but he feels his gut curl. The mirror becomes a little less cloudy and fogged up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter Twenty Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack walked into the house, taking off his outer layers and heading to the kitchen. Something delicious-smelling is cooking. He sees Mark at the stove, sleeves rolled up, shirt unbuttoned a bit more, stirring a pot.</p><p>“It smells amazing,” Jack compliments as he turns on the faucet and gets some water. Mark had a very modern home, with the latest advancements in technology, from electricity to indoor plumbing. He was quite ahead of his time, and these things were incredibly expensive.</p><p>“Thank you. I read your notes. You seem stressed. I thought a good meal and a quiet night would do you some good,” the alpha replies, turning and carefully dicing up an herb to sprinkle in. Jack smiles, heart melting at the gesture.</p><p>“I appreciate it,” he whispers quietly, padding over and getting the alpha’s attention. He pushes himself up and gives Mark a quick kiss. The alpha smiles and nuzzles him gently. Jack giggles and scampers a few steps away.</p><p>“No, not with the prickly chin! Five o’clock shadows are not my thing!” he laughs. Mark huffs, raising a brow.</p><p>“You prefer a beard?”</p><p>“Yes. Beards are soft, five o’clock shadows are uncomfortable. They irritate my skin,” Jack says. Mark smirks at that.</p><p>“Mm, darling, we’ll just have to test that out, won’t we?” he asks, licking his lips. Jack blushes heavily at what Mark is insinuating.</p><p>“You are a danger to society,” he decides with a giggle.</p><p>“Correction, I’m a doctor that saves lives daily.”</p><p>“You’re a sex-brained rascal,” Jack retorts, finishing off his water. “So, what did you think of the notes?” he asks, setting the glass to the side. He crosses his arms and leans back. The mood settles on solemn, silt swirling in the water slowly moving to the bottom, falling to cover the predator that lays waiting at the murky depths.</p><p>“Well, it all seemed to become more accurate at the end. The attention you pay to detail is impressive. I would not have noticed many of those things. Of course, I can only get so much from the drawings. What was the scent in the room of the most recent one?” Mark asks. Jack frowns, staring at the ground as he falls still.</p><p>“Smokey. Strong alpha. However, that contradicts what people at the bar said. They said the alpha, Richard, actually had a pretty sweet scent, which generally indicates infertility in an alpha. Mark’s lips stay still, but his eyes crinkle at the corners, sparkling with pride.</p><p>“Yes, and your notes say this is an imitation of you. I believe that furthers your suspicion, does it not? After all, as an alpha, you are entirely infertile,” Mark says. Jack perks up.</p><p>“He would have to have been close enough to me to catch my scent,” the omega breathes, gut clenching with terror. That means this monster has been near the posse before.</p><p>“Yes, because you smell of smoke quite often,” Mark says, scowling at the thought. “I do wish you would stop ruining your clothes with those ashes. Your natural scent is beautiful. Your gender has strength, as much as you deny it.”</p><p>“Yes, so much strength that we always end up with five pups, whining whenever our alpha isn’t there to speak for us,” Jack mutters angrily. Mark sets down the stirring spoon and turns, walking over to Jack. The alpha rests his hands on the counter on either side of Jack, pinning the omega in.</p><p>“Your sex is life-giving. No other sex can bring so much life into the world. The strength to bear life is more powerful than any physical strength alphas have. The laws are not in your favor because my breed is prideful. However, let us be frank. Omegas have their alphas wrapped around their fingers with just a turn of their head,” Mark murmurs. Jack scowls and shuffles uncomfortably, turning his head to avoid eye contact. How apt.</p><p>“Mhm, and omegas get beat and raped all the time.”</p><p>“Because they don’t play the game right. They believe the same nonsense you do. They think they’re the weakest sex. Instincts to submit don’t mean instincts to give in. Your breed survives. Omega deaths by murder are the lowest of any of the sexes. They always know what to say, what to do, to survive. However, many don’t go far enough. They don’t use those instincts to gain, they only use them to maintain.”</p><p>“Oh? How am I supposed to do that?” Jack asks, voice dry. He swallows, and his throat clicks. Mark leans forward and presses a kiss to Jack’s temple.</p><p>“Punish the rude. Tease, take, use. Pull the rope when it slackens,” Mark murmurs, kissing a trail down Jack’s head and over his jawline. The omega trembles and bares his neck.</p><p>“Mark?” Jack whispers at the alpha kisses over his necks, his hands moving to rest on Jack’s hips.</p><p>“Yes, love?”</p><p>“Life isn’t a game. You shouldn’t treat it as such.”</p><p>“Why not? Hold an objective, fight to obtain it, move to the next objective,” Mark murmurs.</p><p>“People have feelings,” Jack whispers. Mark chuckles, fangs brushing over Jack’s neck.</p><p>“Yes, and so do you,” Mark answers. Jack flushes and giggles, sighing happily at Mark laps at one of the more substantial bites on the place where his neck and shoulder merge. The omega lifts a hand, curling it through Mark’s luscious, dark curls.</p><p>“Mm, alpha, the soup,” Jack murmurs, tugging on Mark’s hair and gently pushing the alpha away. Mark huffs and turns, stirring the pot.</p><p>“I want to know who the Angelmaker is. How can I draw him out?” Jack murmurs, thinking over what Mark told him. Tease, take, use. Pull the rope when it slackens.</p><p>“He’s too smart for that,” Mark answers. Jack huffs, and his nails rap on the counter in a rolling rhythm.</p><p>“I’ll find a way.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't really like this chapter. It just doesn't flow right or something. Idk, I was really indecisive while writing it, and I'm still indecisive.</p><p>Also, for August, I quit YouTube. If anybody has any stories on here that they recommend, PLEASE. I like septiplier, egos, janti, danti, or Hannigram. I'm obviously partial to A/B/O fics ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter Thirty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A month passed. The posse worked on tracking down the culprits of a recent bank robbery in the area. Wells Fargo was beginning to get pissed off as they were continuously targeted. Hence, why they hired the Edmundson Detective Agency to stop the robberies. Jack languished about, bothering Felix every so often, bored out of his mind. He wanted to help, but the alpha wouldn’t let him do anything more than look at the notes and information about the robbers.</p><p>“Felix, I can help predict where the next robbery is. Let me help,” the omega groaned, sitting at a table with his boss, papers scattered over it. While Felix sips whiskey, Jack dutifully drinks seltzer water, grimacing every time he takes a sip. However, the fizziness makes it worth it. It feels closer to a beer.</p><p>“No, we both know you’re going to figure it out, forget to tell us, go yourself, get caught in a shootout, terrorize the town, and cause chaos,” Felix replies, not bothering to look up from his work. Jack bares his teeth at the alpha since he isn’t looking.</p><p>“Besides, you’re pregnant,” Felix tosses in.</p><p>“For fuck’s sake, stop bringing it up,” Jack snarls, rising to his feet. Felix looks up, brows furrowed.</p><p>“Why?” he asks calmly.</p><p>“Just because I’m pregnant doesn’t mean I can’t work. I’m not even showing yet. I’m not going to just sit around and get fat,” Jack snaps. He’s going stir crazy, wandering town, practicing shooting, and playing a hell of a lot of cards.</p><p>“It’s not fat. It’s carrying a baby.”</p><p>“I’m not delicate, Felix. I’m not going to break apart if I have to make a sprint, for Goddess’s sake!”</p><p>“The pup is.”</p><p>“Alphas,” Jack snarls derisively, exasperated. He turns and storms out, cursing under his breath, only to run into someone. The omega stumbles back, cursing softly as he rubs his nose, glaring at the bastard he ran into.</p><p>“Watch where you’re going, bitch,” the alpha snarls, taking an aggressive step forward. Jack’s instincts stir at the sight of the tall, imposing figure with a good hundred pounds on Jack. The omega lets out a quiet whine that morphs into a snarl as his brain catches up. The omega bares his teeth, drawing himself up to his full height, chin up, eyes sparkling.</p><p>“Could say the same to you,” Jack snaps, the hair on the back of his neck rising. Yes. He’s been looking for something to do. A fight would be superb. That would show everyone he can handle himself.</p><p>“What’d you say whore?” the alpha snarls, growling with rage that the omega dared talk back. Jack grins and looks around, happy to see the saloon has gone quiet.</p><p>“Your fat ass should’ve moved. It’s rude not to hold the door for omegas, you know,” he says, daring and bold. He’s playing with a bad hand, but an impeccable poker face. The alpha growls.</p><p>“Somebody oughta teach you some manners,” he snarls, reaching forward to grab the omega. Jack steps back, his grin wide and dangerous. Felix stands, moving through the tables to interfere, but he’s too late. The alpha manages to get a punch that grazes the omega’s jaw. That’s enough for what Jack needs. He winds back, curls his fist, then sends a right hook into the alpha’s jaw. The man stumbles as the saloon falls deathly silent. Jack turns and walks through the doors. He knows better than to fight in the building. That gets you banned from the bar. He jogs down the steps and turns, expecting the bastard to come barreling out any moment now.</p><p>Jack hears him before he sees him. The monstrous growl precedes the massive alpha as he slams through the swinging saloon doors and down onto the street, diving straight for Jack. The omega sidesteps and knees him in the side. The alpha grunts and straightens up, but he’s too big for two hits to knock him down. Jack wants to get this done and over with before the sheriff shows up. He shrugs off his coat and tosses it over Hades's back, putting his hat atop the horse's head and patting his flank before turning back to the alpha.</p><p>“You need to learn your place,” the alpha grunts, barreling forward with arms outstretched to tackle the omega to the ground. Jack begins to fall to the ground before the man gets to him, grabbing the bastard’s arms and yanking them down. The big alpha trips over Jack’s scrunched up body and flips with Jack holding his arms to pivot them. The man lands on his back with a groan. Jack stands up, wincing slightly. Even letting the man trip over him had hurt. He was too big to allow any contact like that. The omega was still working his jaw from the grazing punch earlier.</p><p>By now, they are surrounded by a conglomerate of alphas and betas. The women and omegas are on the porches, straining to see over the heads of the circle. They all laugh as the alpha topples, and Jack stands, backing away slightly to give him time to stand up.</p><p>“You punched first. I’m just defending myself,” he hums, a cruel glint in his eyes. The alpha climbs to his feet, eyes alight with rage. He rushes Jack again and the omega side steps, but the man predicts it. His punch clocks Jack in the gut. Jack’s eyes widen as he doubles over, clutching his abdomen. Oh, Goddess, his pup. The man follows up with a punch to Jack’s jaw that lands squarely. Jack’s head snaps to the side as he stumbles and falls back with a groan.</p><p>“Jack, the damn baby!” Felix snarls, stepping into the ring. The omega pulls out a knife and throws it. The blade lands with a thud, cutting just the tip of Felix’s boot. Jack feebly stands, hand on his jaw. He feels a bit of blood dribble from his nose. Jack wipes off his face and spits the blood in his mouth onto the dirt.</p><p>“I’ve got it,” the omega snarls, holding his hands up to continue the fight. Felix glares at him and looks around with exasperation. Where the hell is Mark when you need him? Jack turns back to the alpha and grins, breathless from the hits. He’s too early along with the baby for the punch to really do damage, but it set his instincts alight with rage.</p><p>This time, he rushes the alpha. He ducks under the punch, moving to the side of the alpha as he hooks an arm around the man’s neck. The omega heaves himself and hooks a leg over one of the alpha’s shoulder. The other soon follows, and Jack wraps his legs around the man’s neck, beginning to whale on the man’s face. The alpha groans, hands reaching up to try and grab at Jack. He quickly gives up that method and falls to the ground on his back, pinning Jack beneath him. The omega tightens his legs, beginning to choke the alpha as he lets out a breathless whine, crushed beneath the vicious weight, but refusing to give up. The alpha gasps for air, kicking and clawing at Jack’s legs but the omega pants, pushing himself onto his elbows and straining to keep the chokehold up. The alpha begins to weaken, movements slowing down to feeble attempts. After he passes out, Jack unhooks his legs, climbs to his feet and turns. He grabs his knife and pulls on his hat, and his coat as the circle of men stands silent. The omega pulls himself up into the saddle, and Felix rushes over and does the same.</p><p>“Mark’s going to be pissed you used that move,” the alpha hums as they quickly leave the area before any of the man’s friends get pissed. Jack rolls his eyes. Of course, Felix would think of that. Alphas always think of sex. Just because Jack had the man’s head between his thighs doesn’t mean anything sexual was happening.</p><p>“Mark’s going to be pissed I was fighting,” the omega replies, looking over the scrapes on his knuckles from the first punch. His legs were in incredible pain from the clawing and grabbing, not to mention the blood dribbling from his nose.</p><p>“That too,” Felix says grimly, "You got punched in the gut, you fucking idiot," he adds.</p><p>“I don’t need your shit about the pregnancy ever again, alright? I know my limits, and my own mate is already plenty tough on me. Keep your damn mouth shut, alright?” Jack snaps tersely to Felix before clicking his tongue and riding ahead of the alpha. Jack gets back to the house, but it’s empty.</p><p>Jack hums quietly as he climbs off of Hades. The horse snorts and bumps Jack’s shoulder. The omega grins and turns, digging in his pocket and pulling out a few sugar cubes. He feeds the horse, petting him. After the fight and ride back, his spirits have lifted considerably. He sidles into the house, going to the bathroom to clean up his wounds. Mark isn’t home. He’s probably out making a house call. The omega goes to the kitchen and begins preparing a meal. Just beans and pork. Nothing like what Mark can make. However, Jack wants to have a bribe to keep Mark calm when he gets home. No doubt, he’ll hear about the fight before he makes it home, and will walk in, eyes cold and body tense. Jack grins, excited to see the alpha angry. Mark keeps his emotions under wraps. Prodding the beast rarely got a reaction, but perhaps this might finally make things interesting. They all drastically underestimated the boredom and tedium Jack was experiencing, and now they’ll pay the price.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry y'all, two weeks &gt;-&lt;</p><p>First week was really depressed because I went off my hormonal birth control, and this week, school started up, so I'm adjusting to that. Should be better now? Fingers crossed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter Thirty One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark doesn't get home until the street lanterns have turned on, and the crickets are singing. Night has settled, the air cooling and wind gently pushing through open windows to caress through Jack's hair, sending it fluttering delicately. The omega sits in a chair in the living room, curled up, poring over the photos of the Angelmaker's kills. Mark owns a personal phonogram, and Jack has a piano piece playing. He's increasingly surprised by the things he finds in Mark's home. The alpha owns many things that are incredibly advanced and expensive. Every design and object in the room was indicative of wealth.</p><p>The front door opens with a squeak of hinges, and Jack perks up with excitement. Finally, time for some fun. He'll finally get a rile out of Mark. The omega hurriedly goes back to looking at the photos as if nothing is afoot. There's rustling as Mark takes off his coat and shoes in the hallway, and then footsteps as the alpha makes his way into the living room.</p><p>"Dinner is on the stove," Jack mutters nonchalantly, focusing on the work in his hands. There's an angry scratching noise as Mark stops the record. The sound pierces Jack's head, tearing into his mind. The omega looks up with a raised brow, trying not to wince as the movement hurts his sore face.</p><p>"Have you ever heard the tale of Prometheus?" Mark asks, face locked tight with any possible emotion is hidden deep within. Jack snorts and shrugs.</p><p>"Partially," he says. He's heard it before but doesn't know the exact details.</p><p>"What do you know?"</p><p>"He gave humanity fire. Zeus punished him for helping humanity by chaining him up and letting a bird gut him every day," Jack answers after thinking for a moment.</p><p>"Mm, in this situation, which of those three beings do you consider yourself?" Mark questioned, leaning back against the wall. He crosses his arms, and Jack watches the muscles of his biceps bulge, tense. The veins on his hands are prominent, and the omega even sees a few in his neck. The alpha is far angrier than he's letting on. So, Jack laughs at the statement.</p><p>"I don't know. What do you mean by 'this situation'?" He asks, playing dumb.</p><p>"Darling, we both know what I'm talking about," Mark murmurs, eyes glinting in the low light of the lantern.</p><p>"Zeus. I punished the man who crossed me. I punished the rude," Jack answers, staring up at Mark. The corners of Mark's eyes crinkle an infinitesimal amount, even as his mouth stays still. Jack picks up the hint of a smile in the movement. There's dainty amusement at Jack's attempt to spin the situation.</p><p>"As kind as that is toward yourself, it seems inaccurate," Mark states quietly.</p><p>"Oh? So I'm Prometheus?" Jack snorts. "I'm the protagonist? Morally good?" he questions.</p><p>"Try again."</p><p>"How am I the bird, Mark. Do tell," Jack asks dryly, getting annoyed with the conversation. Where's the rage, the growl, the snarl?</p><p>"You are acting like a foolish animal. You follow base instincts, with no overthought. You do as you want, when you want, chasing a high because that's what you want to do. There is no logic in your actions," Mark answers coldly. He's standing up straight now. His eyes are alight with rage, and Jack feels it in their bond. It's sudden, sharp, fiery. It almost burns, it's so intense. Jack's smile falls like water melting off ice.</p><p>"Pardon?"</p><p>"Get a brain. I mated you because I thought you were smart. You're pregnant," Mark snarls. Jack stands up and snaps back.</p><p>"He was rude. I'm not going to bow to some alpha bastard."</p><p>"Get over yourself. You have a life inside of you that's not your own. Quit acting like a stupid animal," Mark snaps, turning and going to the kitchen. Jack follows behind angrily.</p><p>"Oi, I won, what's the big deal? Everything's fine!"</p><p>"The conversation is over. You'll learn your lesson soon enough. No doubt, very soon," Mark says over his shoulder, back to that perfect, tense calm that holds his emotions so deep in his chest that Jack can't even feel them with the bond. Like a gas stove, the fire has been dialed back, almost invisible again. The alpha stands there, ladling food into his bowl, ignoring Jack. Jack bares his teeth at Mark's back, crossing his arms as he storms back into the living room. What an underwhelming argument. A stupid mythology story, stupid reaction, stupid lecture. How is this bastard so even-keeled. Nothing has gotten a real rise out of him. All Jack got was a snarl. Where was the yelling? Where was the explosion?</p><p>The omega curls up in his chair, butt-hurt and licking his wounds. Like a petulant child, he pouts, sore, and frustrated. He turns the music back on, muttering quietly to himself as he rifles through the photos. Jack freezes on a photo. An alpha, tied down spread-eagle, guts ripped open with just the liver removed and bird feathers scattered around him. There's a clink in the kitchen as Mark eats dinner. Time freezes.</p><p>Jack stands and goes to the enormous shelf filled with books taking up the far wall. He digs through it, searching for a specific type of book. Jack jerks it out and flips through pages before landing on it. His finger traces through the lines before freezing.</p><p>Liver.</p><p>Eagle.</p><p>It's exact. Jack frowns. How did he never make that connection? He carries the book back with him to the chair, sitting down with the knowledge heavy in his lap, photos resting on an open page as he reads over the others. How many murders match these myths?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter Thirty Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark joins Jack a few minutes later, done with his dinner. The alpha’s scent has considerably lessened now that he’s had a good meal and has said his piece. Jack continues to turn through pages, jotting down notes in his journal as he goes along. Mark sits down on the couch, close to Jack’s seat in the chair, but a tentative distance away, testing the waters.</p><p>“Clearly, my speech inspired you,” Mark hums dryly after seeing the title of the book. Jack huffs and slowly stands, moving over to the couch to curl up beside the alpha. He rests his head on Mark’s shoulder but keeps his eyes on the book in his lap. Mark’s hand slips behind Jack, wrapping around the omega’s side and holding him close as he lets out a low, calming rumble. Jack takes slow deep breaths, desperately trying to keep his emotions in check. The kills match the book, in order, dating back for all five years he’d been working on this god-awful case. </p><p>“How old is this book?” he questions softly, tilting his head to look up at Mark with those deep blue eyes.</p><p>“This copy?” Mark asks with a frown, reaching forward to gently take the book. “Only a few months old. I gave my original copy to a friend about five years ago, but he went off the grid, so I finally got around to getting another copy,” Mark divulges, thumbing through the pages to the last one, where the date of purchase is written, along with the store he bought it from. Jack nods lightly, leaning up to nuzzle beneath Mark’s jawline, pressing a delicate kiss to the stubble-covered skin.</p><p>“Who’s the friend?” he asked, gently pulling the book from Mark’s grasp and setting it aside. He climbs into Mark’s lap, straddling the alpha. Mark’s hands rise to rest on the omega’s hips, pupils dilating with lust.</p><p>“As much as I enjoy the action, this interrogation is not very covert,” he drawls, quirking a brow at his mate.</p><p>“It’s not supposed to be,” Jack hums, beginning to unbutton the alpha’s shirt.</p><p>“He’s a good colleague of mine. We’ve worked several major surgeries together. He travels around like I do,” Mark answers, hands sliding beneath Jack’s shirt to trace over the dip of his waist.</p><p>“Oh? And he’s off the grid right now?” Jack asks, pressing a kiss to Mark’s chest as he pulls the shirt off the alpha’s shoulders. Mark slips out of the shirt then stands, holding Jack all the while. The omega yelps and wraps his arms and legs around Mark, allowing the alpha to carry them upstairs to the bedroom.</p><p>“Yes, and he stopped writing letters a few years ago. Very disappointing,” Mark murmurs as he lays Jack down on the bed, standing up over the omega and working on undoing his clothing.</p><p>“Who is he?” Jack asks, rolling his hips up as Mark slides his pants off. After the alpha finishes stripping them, he climbs onto the bed, hovering over Jack as he stares deep into the omega’s eyes.</p><p>“Have you ever heard of Wade Barnes?” he asks before lowering his head to suck a mark into the sensitive skin of Jack’s neck. The omega gasps, back arching at the sensation and heart racing at the information.</p><p>“I want to see your letters of correspondence,” Jack says breathily, letting out a quiet moan. Mark begins to move downward, leaving a suggestive, arousing trail with his lips. Just before he reaches the spot that needs the most attention, he looks up, eyes playfully meeting Jack’s.</p><p>“Yes sir,” he teases, before pressing his lips to the underside of Jack’s cock. The omega whimpers, thighs tensing at the soft brush of Mark’s lips. Mark slowly trails up, pressing tender kisses over Jack’s length as the omega lets out soft sighs and breathy moans. Just beneath the crown, the alpha stops, suckling softly. Jack keens, throwing his head back as his hand flies to grasp Mark’s hair. He shifts uncomfortably, feeling his entrance becoming wet with slick and desperately wanting more. More of anything. More friction. More touch. More pressure.</p><p>“Beautiful for me,” the alpha murmurs as he pulls away, knees pressing against Jack’s thighs and spreading them further apart. Jack whimpers softly, rolling his hips to invite the alpha over him. </p><p>Mark croons, a low rumble of reassurance in his chest as he moves to hold himself up over the omega. He slowly presses in as he connects their lips—Jack sobs at the feeling of being filled. After so many years of torture, everything just feels right. He finally has the name of the man behind these monstrous crimes. Everything ties together perfectly. Just a few months ago, Barnes was in the same town as the posse. They even got his help with medical analysis on the victim. It’s exact. Finally, yes. He’ll be able to be at peace for a while, happy with his mate. At least until the next hard job. </p><p>Mark begins to thrust, and Jack’s thoughts scatter like dandelion seeds in the wind, soft and fluttering as he drifts into oblivion. He moans into the heated kiss as the alpha fills him over and over again.</p><p>“Have you found your killer, darling?” Mark pants as he pulls away, beginning to thrust harder. Jack clings to Mark, nails digging into the alpha’s back as he nods. Mark chuckles, and his large fangs glint in the low light.</p><p>“Glad to help,” he hums, fucking into Jack. The omega cries out, tears pricking the corners of his eyes as his alpha finds that spot deep inside him that sends tremors down his spine.</p><p>“Yes, yes!” he sobs between rapid thrusts. It’s so perfect. Everything is perfect. For the first time in years, the veil has been lifted. He sees the end in sight, and maybe, he’ll get to settle down with Mark. Perhaps he can join the San Francisco police, and stop traveling all over the country. He can have Mark’s pups, bear him children, live the quiet life, without a misogynistic asshole as his mate. Everything is so perfect, so right. </p><p>As Mark leans down and bites into the crook of Jack’s neck, the omega cums, body alight with pleasure as he spasms and clenches on Mark’s cock. Mark fucks Jack through his orgasm and then fills him, pressing his knot in and growling around the bite he has on Jack. The omega coos, nuzzling at Mark’s hair as he trembles lightly. The alpha licks at the mark, savoring the taste of his mate’s blood for a moment, reveling in the ownership they hold over each other.</p><p>“Am I wrong in supposing we have a manhunt on our hands?” the alpha asks lowly. Jack giggles weakly, tear streaks drying on his face as he pulls Mark up for a grateful, elated, relieved kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter Thirty Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark and Jack get up after lazing in bed for an hour, chatting softly and biting over each other’s marks, growling, cooing, purring, rumbling, and more in the middle of their cuddling. The couple gets dressed and heads out, riding over to the posse’s quarters in another district of town. As they make their way through the city of San Francisco, Jack marvels at the distance he had to travel in the middle of his heat to get to Mark. It’s a dangerous distance. They tie their horses, and Jack steps onto the porch, knocking heavily. He steps backward to wait, shoulder brushing against Mark’s chest.</p><p>“Christ almighty, it’s too god damn late for this-” Felix mutters as he opens the door, pausing when he sees Jack.</p><p>“I’ve figured out who the Angelmaker is,” Jack says without pretense, pushing past Felix into the home the posse is renting out. Felix raises a brow and looks at Mark, who smiles and shrugs.</p><p>“Does he actually…”</p><p>“I’m quite positive as well,” Mark hums before stepping in. Felix closes the door and tilts his head up.</p><p>“Get up, boys! We’ve got a lead on the Angelmaker!” he yells toward the upstairs. Jack paces in the living room, book open, and photos carefully laid out in order of the book, which coincided with the order of the murders. Felix ambles into the room. He walks over to Jack and rests his hands on the omega’s shoulders, tilting his head down to look Jack directly in the eyes.</p><p>“Take a breath and a seat. It’ll do no good to act manic,” he murmurs softly, a gentle smile on his lips. Jack stares at Felix for a long moment before nodding, leaning forward and hugging the alpha tightly.</p><p>“I really think this is it,” he whispers, resting his head on Felix’s shoulder. The leader hugs him as well, hands resting on Jack’s upper back to keep it platonic. It’s best to be careful about these things, especially with a pregnant omega, when their alpha is in the room. They pull away after a moment, and Jack moves to sit down. Mark sits beside him, slipping an arm out the omega’s waist. He leans over and nips at Jack’s earlobe, a low, possessive rumble in his throat. Jack coos quietly, tilting to expose his neck in a submissive gesture that said, “See, only you get this. The hug wasn’t special. You’re special.”</p><p>“So, I found this book at Mark’s, and everything fits. It’s perfect,” Jack said as the rest of the posse files in, plopping down in chairs and leaning against the wall with crossed arms.</p><p>“Explain,” PJ says, waving his hand in a circular motion.</p><p>“This book is a book of Greek mythology. I was looking over the old photos after Mark, and I discussed the tale of Prometheus. This one stuck out. It’s a replica of the story,” Jack says, pointing at the photo.</p><p>“Great. We know he’s educated and interested in religions. What’s new?” Tyler hums.</p><p>“What’s new is that I started reading this book from the beginning, and starting about five years ago, they began following every myth in this book. Medusa. Athena from the head of Zeus. The Fate Sisters, Icarus,” Jack said, listing them out as he flipped through the book, pointing at a photo each time.</p><p>“So… he started with mocking modern religion, then imitating ancient religion?” Ethan murmurs softly, tense as he looks at Mark. This was his book, after all.</p><p>“Yes, and Mark-” Jack says before he’s cut off.</p><p>“Is the Angelmaker,” Felix says, hand going to the gun at his waist. Jack leaps to stand, arms out.</p><p>“No, no, no. He’s not. This book is only a few months old!” Jack exclaims.</p><p>“It’s a plant,” Felix snaps.</p><p>“He fits the profile. Excellent medical knowledge, controls his emotions, strong, alpha, traveling,” PJ says, hand at the gun at his hip as well.</p><p>“No, no. Mark gave his friend the book almost exactly five years ago. Right when the mythology murders started up. Mark hasn’t had the book for years. He only got it recently, remember!” Jack defends.</p><p>“Oh, let me guess? His friend also happens to be a traveling doctor with excellent medical skills,” Tyler says sarcastically.</p><p>“Yes, actually,” Mark chuckles with amusement.</p><p>“You guys remember, Wade Barnes?” Jack says before any of the others can say anything. There’s silence for a few moments.</p><p>“Yes, we met him a few months ago,” Felix hums.</p><p>“He helped with a case,” Ethan says.</p><p>“Exactly. Mark’s letters with him all match up with the towns the murders happened in, within two to three days,” Jack adds, pulling the letters from his inner jacket pocket and handing them to Felix. The alpha looks over them, setting each one down by the photo of the murder the dates correspond to.</p><p>“Christ, he even goes on about the mythology tale he based the murder off of,” the alpha mutters, nose wrinkling with disgust.</p><p>“Yes, each letter we talked about different mythological tales. I’d read the book several times over, so I was able to just write from memory. He always set the topic, though. I had no clue that it was tied to such horrific thoughts and actions,” Mark divulges quietly. Jack slowly sits back down, sighing softly and leaning into Mark.</p><p>“Where are your more recent letters? This last one is from a year ago,” Felix questions Mark sharply.</p><p>“He stopped writing to me. No doubt realizing that the correlation between the letters and murders would draw too easy of a connection,” Mark answers.</p><p>“We need to send out a nationwide alert. It’s been a month since the last one, he could be anywhere,” PJ says.</p><p>Just then, someone knocks on the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, does anyone rp septiplier? I generally take Mark, and I make him a bottom most of the time. Sometimes he tops. I'm a big stickler for grammar. For instance this would be how I rp.</p><p>Person 1: Jack laughs and smiles softly at Mark, "So, Chica is just named after the FNAF character?"</p><p>Person 2: "Yup," Mark hums, before adding, "I really was just busy with those vids, and that's where I was getting so much success, and it's a cute name, so like... win-win," he says.</p><p>Also, I'll rp almost anything. I'm into some weird shit y'all. I'm up for basically anything, including all the stupid tropes. Hit me up at the link below if y'all wanna work something out.</p><p>https://www.quotev.com/abbyschatty</p><p>or on discord</p><p>@abbys_chatty#3067</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter Thirty Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felix frowns and makes his way to the door, opening it up. After a quick conversation with the person at the door, he turns to the expectant group.</p><p>"He's killed again," the alpha announces, expression grim.</p><p>"Address?" Ethan asks. Felix answers as Jack stands and checks all of his weapon locations on his body. Mark stands behind his mate and follows the omega as Jack strides past Felix out onto the street.</p><p>"Mark and I will go. Get a manhunt started as soon as possible. He's in the area," Jack says to Felix as he climbs into Hades' saddle. Mark pulls himself up onto his horse as Felix nods. The officer who delivered the message is looking around at everyone in confusion, but Jack leaves the rest of the posse to deal with it, turning Hades and riding off with Mark close behind. Mark calls out directions as they ride, knowing his way around town far better than Jack does.</p><p>They arrive at the small townhouse, and Jack ties Hades up, staring upward at the house. Neutral paint, nothing obnoxious, it's a simple home. Jack wonders what this person did to deserve death. He sighs, rubs his eyes, and moves forward, pacing up the steps with firm decision. Mark catches Jack's arm and pulls him to a halt. Jack frowns and turns to chew him off before the alpha pulls him into a tight hug. The omega hugs back, confused but happy by the display of affection as he basks in the warmth and strength of his mate.</p><p>"You are so strong, and smart, and wonderful, and I love you," Mark praises softly. Jack blushes, hiding his face in the crook of Mark's neck.</p><p>"I love you too," he whispers, feeling the surge of gentle warmth from their bond, knowing Mark is telling the truth. There is something else too, something like excitement or anticipation, but perhaps it's intrigue and nervousness about what they're going to see. The couple separates and nods to each other before turning to face the door.</p><p> The omega strides into the house and is immediately hit with the scent of death. Mark walks past him, moving upstairs while Jack inspects the first floor. He frowns, looking around. Everything is pristine. </p><p>There is a squeak of door hinges toward the front, and Jack glances back, seeing it fall closed in the wind. He turns back to the kitchen, eyes sharp as he scours the area for anything out of place. There's a creak of shifting floorboards to his right, and the omega glances up at the ceiling, expecting to see the shifting wood of Mark moving around. A monstrous snarl fills the room, and Jack is hit by a freight train. Massive arms wrap around him as he slams to the ground, crying out.</p><p>"You bastard!" the alpha roars, slamming his fist into Jack's face. "You killed him! You killed him!" he screams. Jack blinks, vision dizzying as he tries to catch his breath, pain erupting on his cheek from the punch. That's only the beginning as punches start raining down, bruising, and damaging the omega's thin frame. He immediately goes for his gun, but it's not there. He scrabbles for the other one on his left hip, but it's gone as well. Pure panic grips him. His blood runs cold. Where are they? He had them back with the posse! He checked them right before he left to come here! Another brutal punch snaps him back to the situation, terror filling him.</p><p>Without thinking, Jack grabs the knife on his hip and stabs. The punches falter before continuing, trying to stop his arms. Jack cries out as he yanks the blade out, aims higher, and thrusts again. </p><p>His head is slammed back against the wood, the alpha is too big for a knife to stop him quickly enough. His hands are grabbed and pinned above his head with one of the alpha's hands while the other moves to his throat, squeezing. Jack chokes and writhes about, gasping for air. His vision spots, his mind begins to go numb. The omega slams a knee upward, nailing the alpha in the groin area. The grip falters with a groan, and Jack heaves himself up with all his might, rolling them over and grabbing the knife still planted in the alpha's shoulder.</p><p>He jerks it out and stabs. Blood splurts up as the alpha groans again. Jack rips back and stabs again, and again, and again, and again. The omega's chest heaves, and he keeps stabbing, blood splattering onto his face, vision distorted as his face swells from the punches. The alpha stopped moving long ago, but Jack keeps going, sobbing and shaking. Only when his arm is on fire, muscles exhausted, and knife trembling in his grasp does he stop. Jack leans back, and the weapon clatters to his side.</p><p>The silence of death fills the kitchen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter Thirty Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Earlier in the day, about ten minutes after Jack had completed his fight with the large alpha, Ethan had appeared at Mark’s doorstep, frowning and agitated.</p><p>“Yes?” the doctor asked, cleaning his hands off with a towel as he stood in the doorway. Ethan informed Mark of his mate’s foolish decisions, and Mark listened silently.</p><p>“Thank you, Ethan,” he said before dismissing the beta. He had collected together his briefcase, putting in all the essential items before slipping out the door. The alpha arrived at the saloon where the fight had broken out, and he chatted with several patrons, obtaining the name of the alpha Sean had fought. After a few more conversations, Mark made his way to the alpha’s home, hat low and jacket scraggly and old. It’s not his usual attire, but it’s far more nondescript than his standard impeccable dress and bold colors. The alpha steps up to the small, unassuming home and knocks lightly on the door. A few moments later, a timid omega answers the door, curly black hair, dark skin, and piercing amber eyes stunning against his smooth ebony skin.</p><p>“Hello, darling, my name is Doctor Fischbach. I specialize in omega healthcare, and I would like to discuss a few things with you,” the alpha greeted, a soft smile on his lips that shows the smallest hint of his fangs. The omega gave a single nod, opening the door wider to invite the alpha in.</p><p>“Would you like something to drink? Something to eat?” the smaller man offered, closing the door behind Mark.</p><p>“Oh, no, thank you. This should be a quick visit—just a few questions. I’m trying to gather more data about omegas,” Mark answered, shrugging off his coat and beginning to roll up his sleeves.</p><p>“Alright. By any chance, have you seen Tucker, my mate? He was supposed to be back for lunch,” the omega asked, fingers fiddling with the coarse strings tied down his shirt's center.</p><p>“Ah, yes, he got into a brawl down at the saloon and was knocked out. Alpha pride dictates he won’t be showing his face for a few hours at least,” Mark answered nonchalantly, taking off his shoes. The omega didn’t focus too much on Mark’s actions, mind immediately worrying for his mate.</p><p>“Thank you for telling me,” the small man said, brows furrowing. He made a mental note to chew his mate out when he got home. This was the fifth fight in two weeks. It was getting out of hand, even if he usually won.</p><p>“No problem, dear. Now, have a seat on the sofa, I have a few things to get,” Mark said, picking up his briefcase. He sat to the right of the omega, case carefully angled so that the man couldn’t see what Mark was doing in it.</p><p>“I need to check the cornbread in a few minutes, just a fair warning,” the omega hummed as he sat down. Mark nodded, carefully opening a bottle and soaking a cloth with the liquid.</p><p>“Now, I’m testing how omegas react to a certain scent. They often need different scents than alphas to soothe them,” Mark said, holding up the cloth. He leaned over and held it to the omega’s nose as the omega breathed in, eyes widening and trying to pull away, but Mark grabbed the back of his head. Moments later, the small man slumped back into Mark’s waiting grasp, knocked out. The alpha smiled with satisfaction and packed up his briefcase. He tied up the omega into a tight ball, gagging him, and fitting him into one of the trunks from upstairs.</p><p>Mark turned off the oven so the cornbread wouldn't burn, and carried out the trunk, making his way through town to a small barn about a block away that had housed horses, but was currently empty. He deposited the crate, pulled out the omega, tying him down, and meticulously cut open his stomach, carefully shifting past organs and removing the omega’s ovaries and uterus. He sewed him back up, then slit his throat with an angry swipe.</p><p>Damn, Jack is so fucking stupid. Risking the baby. Acting out. Mark needed to push him further. If Jack is so bored, things must go further. How dare he.</p><p>The alpha took a deep breath, calming himself and leaving the omega to lie flat on the dusty, trampled barn floor. Mark changed his clothes to clean ones, buttoning up his shirt to hide the marks on his neck, and carefully tucking the dirty clothing into his briefcase. It’s not as ornate as his usual murders, but Mark’s design involves far more than just a murder. He made his way out of the barn, going through town to the saloon he’d heard the alpha had slunk off to. He walked in and sat down at the alpha’s table, observing the ring of bruises around his neck with a blank expression.</p><p>“I saw your fight,” Mark began. The alpha glared at Mark, lip beginning to curl back in a snarl. Mark cut him off before getting truly mad, “That whore of an omega went to your house next. He talked to your mate. He came out carrying a large trunk. I stopped him, obviously. The bitch was walking like he owned the place. He said he’d be returning the trunk late that night, around ten. He was incredibly suspicious, so I followed him. He went to this barn about a block from your home. He spent about thirty minutes there, then he left, without the crate. No doubt, he’s only trying to push this further. That bitch thinks he’s above alphas, but he needs to learn the hierarchy. He’s at the bottom. Whatever he did, he’s coming back around ten. Please, show him where he’s supposed to be. My own mate saw the fight, and I’m already dealing with brattiness because of it,” Mark drawled, voice soft and severe. However, the speech held pauses and glances that indicated a certain sense of alpha pride and cruelty that spoke to men like the bastard sat across from him. </p><p>There was a silence for a moment as Tucker processed his little speech. Mark didn’t bother hiding the manipulation in it. He had to be much more subtle with Sean, but with idiots like this alpha, overt manipulation would go unnoticed.</p><p>“Damn right I will,” the alpha grunted, downing his drink and slouching back. Mark continued to chat with him for another hour or so, playing a few poker games, flirting with some women, and continuing the misogynistic comments and reiterating the time Jack would be back at the house several times over. Eventually, as the sun sets, he clapped the alpha on the shoulder, reminding him of the barn before heading out.</p><p>Mark paid a house call to an old, senile omega, chatting with him about the fabulous afternoon they’re having, how he just got here after lunch. He spends about two hours with the omega, commenting that it’s around five as he leaves, saying he spent four hours with the omega, from one to five. In reality, it’s eight in the evening. Mark only visited him once a month, but each visit, they went over quite a bit, and Mark often read old stories to the omega. “Four” hours was a stretch, but believable. </p><p>On his way through town, the alpha dropped a little note in front of the police station, knowing it won’t be found for quite a while because the shift won’t change for another hour. Then, he went back to the barn, packing up the omega and carrying him back to his house. He set the trunk upstairs, leaving it to be discovered. Mark went home, satisfied with his alibi, and his work so far.</p><p>He lectured his omega with a specific story and sent Sean diving into his mythology book while Mark went into the kitchen and ate. When the alpha came back, he chatted with Sean, pushing him forward and forward, carefully laying down his misdirecting lead. Soon, they’re off to the posse’s room and board. Sean explains everything to the group, and there’s a tense moment before Sean proves that the Angelmaker is not Mark.</p><p>Then, there’s a knock on the door.</p><p>An officer discussed something with Felix, and when the address was announced, Mark struggled to hide his smile. His note was received. Jack checked his weapons, and Mark carefully observed the location of each. The alpha followed his mate out the door and directed him to the house with ease. Before they go inside, he hugged Sean, letting his emotions through the bond as he professed his love for the omega. The adoration and anticipation are quickly picked up as Sean relaxed into the hug, believing Mark has forgiven him for the fight. Mark slipped the guns from Sean’s holsters as the omega was distracted by Mark’s scent and strong emotions. They pulled away and stepped inside. Mark hurriedly moved upstairs, leaving Jack alone as the clock struck ten.</p><p>As that violent snarl and cries and growls filled the house, Mark slipped back downstairs and outside. He carefully placed the pistols in the dirt beside Hades, casting a bit of soil over them. Then, he made his way back inside and leaned against the doorway to the kitchen as he watched Jack stab the bastard over and over again. The scent of blood overpowered anything else, so it was easy to remain unnoticed and hidden from the panicked omega currently in shock. When Jack finally stopped, the knife clattering to the ground, Mark let the silence ruminate for a moment before stepping forward.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mark really out here manipulating, huh?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter Thirty Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark kneels down beside Jack, lifting his hand and pressing his palm to the nape of the omega’s neck. His fingers curl through Jack’s hair and are soothing to the omega as the alpha presses against their mating mark.</p><p>“Sean…” Mark murmurs, letting a wave of shock into his voice as he keeps his emotions carefully guarded against the bond. Jack's own feelings are wild, writhing in panic, terror, rage, relief, and excitement.</p><p>“He attacked me first,” the omega whimpers, panting as he stares down at his trembling, blood-soaked hands.</p><p>“Twenty-eight stab wounds isn’t exactly self-defense,” Mark murmurs in reply, looking over the body with a critical eye that gleams with pride for his mate. Yet, Sean didn't look upward.</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“Neither is bathing yourself in his blood. You’re absolutely covered in it,” Mark interrupts.</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“You murdered him, Sean. He would have stopped after a few stabs. This looks as if you liked it and reveled in it,” Mark accuses. His voice is low, with a hint of his powerful alpha growl behind it. The omega whines, tilting his head to the side to expose his neck to Mark, still in fight-or-flight instincts to a degree.</p><p>“P-please, I don’t, I didn’t-”</p><p>“They will see it as murder, my love. Your partners, your friends, will see it as murder,” Mark warns. Jack keens at the thought of his friends, pitch high, but volume soft and tone breathless and weak, like wind whistling through a canyon.</p><p>“It’s okay, Sean. It’s okay,” Mark whispers, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Jack’s blood-covered lips. He pulls back an inch to stare into Jack’s eyes, forcing the omega to meet his gaze.</p><p>“But how?” Sean manages out, whispering against his mate’s lips. Mark’s lips tilt into a crooked smile.</p><p>“He was rude,” the alpha murmurs. The omega’s brows knit as he stares deep into those murky, dark eyes that pool, hiding vast depths filled with the most monstrous thoughts. Mark stares back, gazing into the fogged over, glassy, tear-filled eyes of his lover. He’s so beautiful like this. Red is such a stunning color against Jack’s pale skin, with his cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling, even as he trembles in shock. Mark watches as those beautiful, soft pink lips tilt up into a crooked, broken grin.</p><p>“And we punish the rude,” Sean whispers, tongue flicking out to lick over his bloody lips. His eyes sharpen to violent shards of blue-stained glass as his mind clears more.</p><p>“You have the wrath of Hera, my love,” Mark murmurs in response, pressing a kiss to the corner of those soft, red lips that taste of iron and death.</p><p>“Have I ever been rude?” Jack asks, voice falling to timidity unknown to the usually brazen omega. Mark chuckles and rubs his thumb over the corner of Jack’s lip.</p><p>“Only in the most amusing of ways. You are rude whenever I test you, and you are beautiful when I test you,” the alpha placates. A shiver runs over Jack’s spine. </p><p>“What religion do you actually believe in?” the omega asks. Mark feels no fear through their bond, only understanding.</p><p>“None. There is no afterlife. I’ve tested it with victims. There is no light to move towards. Humanity craves the idea of eternal happiness because we suffer so much on Earth. Eternity is a foolish concept. Eternity is hell,” Mark answers, moving to sit on his rear. He pulls Jack forward, into his lap, to hug him at the small of his back.</p><p>“How morbid,” Jack mutters, toying with the collar of Mark’s shirt.</p><p>“Tell me, Sean. How many men have you killed, hiding under the law, under self-defense?” Mark asks. Sean frowns and shakes his head, jaw tightening as he remains silent.</p><p>“Why do you hunt serial killers? Why do you hunt down murders? There are other people to hunt. There are less violent people to stop. Why the killers?” Mark prods, hands sliding underneath Jack’s shirt to caress over the smooth plane of his back.</p><p>“I know why, even if you refuse to accept it. Could it perhaps be that you enjoy killing? You enjoy the power of taking, as so many alphas constantly do to you. You love taking, and taking, and taking, reveling in your own power. I felt it through the bond, and I’ve suspected it since before I even met you,” Mark answers in the silence.</p><p>“You’re projecting, Angelmaker,” Sean whispers, hand lifting to cup Mark’s jaw. The alpha smiles.</p><p>“What is it then?”</p><p>“You were closer before. With rudeness,” Sean mumbles, “Righting injustice.”</p><p>“Ah, a moral murderer,” Mark chuckles. Jack snarls lightly, baring his fangs at Mark.</p><p>“You are the same. You kill people who are rude to you. Rudeness is different for you. Someone cursing you out, in the right circumstances, wouldn’t bother you. Yet, you’ve killed a man for not being on time,” Jack immediately retorts. Mark grins.</p><p>“Justice for stealing what precious time I have on this Earth to live. He stole some of my life, so I stole his,” the alpha answers with chilling ease. Jack stares at Mark for a long while.</p><p>“Do you not understand how horrible that is? I know that I have… urges, but to act on them in such a manner? I chose a field where I can lawfully kill. You kill whenever you feel like it,” Jack says quietly. Mark looks off to the side, a tragic look filling the muddy pools of his eyes. Jack's words are a rock shattering the pristine, smooth surface with a splash.</p><p>“So then you will turn me in?” Mark asks, voice a whisper. Silence rings between them, echoing between their lips louder than any words can. Jack pushes away, expanding the gap and climbing off Mark’s lap. The omega stands before the alpha, looking down at his mate with clear tears welling up, dripping down and clearing paths through the blood on his cheeks.</p><p>“I can’t.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I rewrote this chapter so many times. Argh. First, I had them fighting once Jack figured it out. Then, I had Jack not figuring it out. Then I had Jack figure it out and immediately accept it, then they fucked right there. This is why this took so long. Choosing the path on which to travel is hard!</p><p>Also...<br/>TWENTY-EIGHT STAB WOUNDS</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter Thirty Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You know that moment when life just becomes a whirlwind of nonsense and your eating, sleeping, exercise, and mental health habits all fall down the shithole at the exact same time?<br/>Couldn't be me.<br/>No, definitely not what happened at all.<br/>Habits are hard to keep up. But I'm working on it. I intend to at least write 500 words a day and edit 500 words a day. I believe in myself. Maybe. We'll do our best.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Help me frame this properly,” the omega whispers, looking at his mate. Mark’s lips curl into a devilish grin. He’s won. The alpha tilts his head to the side in thoughtfulness for a moment.</p><p>“The best thing to do is say this is just a part of The Angelmaker’s attack. You need to clean up and change out of your clothes. Go upstairs, first room on the right, in the dresser, not the chest,” Mark directs with eerie ease as he kneels and picks up Jack’s knife, pulling out an old rag to carefully rid it of the incriminating stains. The omega scowls at the inexplicably specific directions, operating under the unfortunate understanding of how Mark knows that information. He strips off the blood-stained layers in the kitchen before heading upstairs to make sure blood doesn’t trail with him. Jack cleans himself up, then digs through the dresser and gathers clothes as close as possible to what he’d been wearing. After getting dressed again, he looks around the room with a frown. Why not the chest? Jack walks over and unlatches it, pushing back the lid.</p><p>The curled up body of an omega, apparently dead for several hours, stuffed into the chest. Jack reels back, gagging. His gut coils in utter repugnance. His mate did this. His alpha did this. Mark did this. Sean can’t let such wickedness go by. He has to stop Mark. He has to stop this monster.</p><p>But is he not the same? He is just as bad. He manipulated his way to this position, and he’s killed plenty. He’s murdered. He always took life in the name of justice. This is different.</p><p>Is the body downstairs truly that different?</p><p>The only difference is the method. The emotion was evident in the murder downstairs. The Angelmaker is never that passionate. Mark always has a strong seal on his feelings. Jack makes his way back downstairs, pulling on the coat as similar to his own that he could find.</p><p>“Where are my guns?” he asks Mark as he steps down from the stairs.</p><p>“Do you not have them?” Mark asks as he starts up the fire, beginning to burn Jack’s clothes in the fire.</p><p>“No. I would have used them,” Jack replies with a bitter scoff.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Mark shrugs, continuing to feed the fire Jack’s blood-drenched clothing. “Make sure to wipe off your shoes and face before you go outside,” he adds.</p><p>Jack stays quiet while he does as Mark directed, careful to scrub off any last reminders of the murder. He dries off his shoes and pulls them back on, standing.</p><p>“Grab the cornbread in the oven for me, will you?” Mark asks casually. Jack tilts his head to the side, frown only deepening. He crouches down, opens it up, and pulls out the cornbread. It’s cold, but entirely done, likely left alone for hours. He carries the tin over to Mark, setting it beside the alpha.</p><p>“Thank you, darling,” Mark murmurs, his focus on ensuring every piece of clothing is entirely burned away. However, the few small pieces of leather in the clothes are burning and stinking up the place. He waits until everything is mostly dissolved into ash before carefully setting the cornbread tin on a small stand as if cooking it there. However, the fire is intense, and it quickly consumes the cornbread, burning it up. Perfect for covering up the smell of burnt clothing.</p><p>Jack makes his way outside, eyes roving the area in search of his beloved guns. He finds them strewn about at Hades’ hooves, covered in dust. The private investigator curses quietly, scooping them up and hurriedly cleaning them off as a spew of curses flow from his mouth. He needs to get some new holsters. Clearly, the ones he’s got aren’t doing the trick. He hurries back inside, watching Mark burn the cornbread with a stony gaze. The alpha isn’t even fazed by the turn of events. But what should he expect? Mark is The Angelmaker. A monster known for brutal, violent murders that leave the victims manipulated as works of art.</p><p>“I can’t say this is Angelmaker. The murders aren’t…” Jack frowns, trying to find the right word.</p><p>“Meticulous?” Mark supplies, standing and dusting off his hands. Jack turns his head to the side and nods. Mark turns to look at his mate.</p><p>“No, you are right. The design is Angelmaker, but the execution is too passionate. This murderer enjoys bringing about death. He enjoys the violence of it. The force enacted upon another. The control. He revels in the taking of life, not the pain inflicted- unlike The Angelmaker,” Mark hums, eyes burning laser’s into the side of Jack’s head as the omega keeps his gaze turned away.</p><p>“The Angelmaker induces pain, makes people see God, or the lack thereof. That’s why we named him that. He’s so monstrously sadistic, and then he strings the poor sons of bitches up in a way that honors their final visions. Or whatever he believes they should have been about.”</p><p>“This murderer takes away life, revels in the control of the theft, of the destruction. He is desperate for control, and he’s frustrated with the lack of it in his own life. So he takes it. He razes those who try to control him.,” Mark murmurs.</p><p>“He takes what he wants when he wants,” Jack finishes, voice high and shaking as painful realization fills him.</p><p>“He reaps as he wishes,” Mark whispers, moving over to Jack. His hands rest on the omega’s waist, holding his mate close. Jack whimpers and bows his head, beginning to shake as he curls into Mark’s chest.</p><p>“I don’t… I don’t want to,” the omega whispers.</p><p>“It is beautiful, my love. Your desire, your ability is stunning. You bring emotion to me that I have not felt since my youth,” Mark croons, pressing kisses and nuzzling into Jack’s hair.</p><p>“It’s wrong,” Jack attempts to defend with all the fragile strength of a baby giraffe taking its first few steps.</p><p>“It’s who you are.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter Thirty Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few minutes later, the rest of the posse shows up, filing in with wariness at the new surroundings. Mark and Jack are at the table by now, and the two look up when the others enter. Their eyes all immediately go to the body in the kitchen, eyeing the gruesome death with shock. Jack leans back in his chair, crossing his arms and slouching.</p><p>“It’s not the Angelmaker, too imprecise. Less enjoyment and patience in the kill. Hardly even a copycat. There’s another body upstairs, stuffed into the chest in the first room on the right,” Jack calmly says. The others nod, beginning to move through the house, some towards the body in the kitchen and others making their way upstairs. Felix crosses his arms and leans back against the wall by the table, looking at the two.</p><p>“It’s a fresh kill, think we can catch the killer?” he asks, glancing over at the fresh blood, just now beginning to dry. Jack shakes his head.</p><p>“They’ll be long gone by now. Probably scrammed immediately after,” he says, looking down at the table. Felix’s eyes narrow.</p><p>“Jack, come with me,” he orders, turning and walking outside. The omega scowls, baring his teeth at Felix’s back as he stands and follows after him. Mark watches with a bemused expression at the omega’s futile frustration. Felix turns to face Jack as they stand by the horses, arms crossed.</p><p>“You’re lying,” he immediately says, icy eyes narrowed on Jack. The omega ducks his head at the sharp gaze, glaring at the ground.</p><p>“What would I lie about?”</p><p>“Why don’t you tell me,” Felix immediately shoots back, stepping forward and pushing into Jack’s personal space. The omega whines quietly and shuffles his feet, but he won’t back down just yet.</p><p>“I’m not lying. You aren’t going to catch the killer, and it ain’t the Angelmaker. This is way too sloppy for him. This isn’t Barnes,” Jack says, unable to meet the alpha’s eyes. Luckily, that’s all too easy to play off as omega instincts. Not lying.</p><p>“I know your liar's voice, Sean,” Felix hisses, hands grabbing the front of Jack’s shirt and jerking him forward. The omega lets out a loud, shocked yelp, stumbling into Felix with a scared cry.</p><p>“F-Felix, l-let go!” Sean manages, before letting out a high, scared whine. The alpha is angry. The alpha is very angry.</p><p>“No! Tell me the truth!” Felix snarls, growling in Jack’s face and baring his teeth. He knows Jack, the private investigator, won’t back down, but perhaps Sean, the omega, will. Sean lets out another high whine, falling limp at the sight of Felix’s sharp, large canines so close to his face and neck.</p><p>He opens his mouth to speak, but before he can get a word out, a vicious growl erupts to their side, and Felix is tackled to the ground. Sean yelps and stumbles back into Hades’ side, causing the horse to snort and shift. Mark is on top of Felix, pinning the other alpha to the ground.</p><p>“Don’t fucking touch my mate,” he growls down at him, all protective father and defensive mate. Felix immediately falls limp beneath Mark, submitting and letting out a low rumble of apology, baring his neck slightly. Again, Mark growls, pushing Felix down into the ground once more before standing and hurrying over to Sean. His hands immediately go to Sean’s stomach, caressing his abdomen and nuzzling at Sean’s temple. The omega whimpers softly and leans into the comfort of his mate’s embrace. He has nowhere else to go. Felix is onto him. He can’t play these murders off on Mark; the alpha knows too much. Sean has nowhere to go, especially now.</p><p>Mark knew what he was doing.</p><p>Jack is going to have a baby within the year. He can’t leave Mark without facing a vicious stigma for being an unmated omega with a child. He can’t accuse Mark without getting accused in return. He can’t turn to Felix for help. The rest of the posse is just as off-limits. He has nowhere to go.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Mark murmurs, hands finished checking up on Jack’s stomach, and moving to hold the omega’s hips. Jack sighs and leans forward, burying his face into the crook of Mark’s neck and curling his arms up between their chests.</p><p>“I have a liar's voice,” he whispers, shaking in Mark’s arms as tears well up. He’s going to get caught, isn’t he? Of course, he is. He’s an idiot, doing this here. He can’t lie; alphas can intimidate him into the truth. There’s no way Jack can get out of this. He sighs as Mark caresses over the small of his back, letting out a thoughtful hum.</p><p>“That’s fine. We all know it’s improper for omega’s to discuss things such as sexual encounters. Of course, you’d want to keep our escapades private,” Mark replies, clearly implying what their lie would be as he spoke. Jack grins into Mark’s neck, canines brushing over the cigar burn.</p><p>“If it weren’t for you, none of this would’ve happened, absolute rascal that you are. I didn’t want to tell Felix; that’s so embarrassing. Would you tell him for me?” he replies, voice louder than Mark’s so that the recovering posse leader nearby could hear it. Mark lets out a soothing rumble, running a gentle hand through Jack’s hair.</p><p>“Of course, my love,” he replies, pressing a kiss to the top of Jack’s head. “Go back inside, I’ll speak with him,” he told Jack. The omega did as he said, playing the part of an innocent mate as he wanders back inside. Mark turns to Felix with a slight scowl, but nowhere near as aggressive as the growling and snarling earlier.</p><p>“What is he lying about?” Felix asks quietly, staying a safe distance from Mark.</p><p>“Let’s leave it at the fact that it’s improper to share details of intimacy with people who are not mates,” Mark answers in an icy tone that rivals the sharp, cutting gaze of Felix’s eyes. The alpha reels back slightly with surprise at the implications, a flush rising up. He clears his throat and looks down.</p><p>“Ah- I apologize. I didn’t know, I’m sorry,” Felix murmurs, turning and hurrying back inside with his metaphorical tail tucked between his legs. Mark smirks in victory and ambles behind him, confident in his manipulations. Everything has gone marvelously.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter Thirty Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felix apologizes to Jack the next day, and the omega keeps his head down, playing the demure, innocent part as he lets a flush fill his cheeks. He nods and gives the alpha a gentle coo of reassurance before turning back to the group. Let them offer the inch so that he can take the mile. Use his omega traits to his advantage. The posse logs what they’ve got on the case with the police and returns to their work. Jack is quiet, and the group notices. Jack is always the talkative one, moving through the room with brazen confidence as he chatters away. To see him with a leg curled up, resting his cheek on his knee as the omega lightly sketches something is unusual. They know he gets like this occasionally, but a quiet Jack generally means an unhappy Jack. Felix pulls him aside after an hour or so of the awkward energy killing the posse’s dynamic.</p><p>“Jack, what’s wrong?” he asks quietly, resting a hand on the omega’s shoulder. Jack looks down, letting out a soft whine and fiddling with his fingers. He could at least try to be honest with Felix, even if the omega can’t tell him everything.</p><p>“There’s just… a lot is going on, and I’m… I’m scared,” he whimpers, and Felix sighs softly. The alpha bows his head, looking down at the ground for a long moment.</p><p>“Tell you what, let’s head out for the day, just the two of us—just get away from all this. I’ll pay for food and such. I honestly need to make it up to you,” Felix proffers, patting Jack’s shoulder and leaning down a few inches to look the omega in the eye. Jack whines in a delicate tone that cracks in the air between them, yanking the alpha’s full attention to him in an instinctive ploy.</p><p>“Felix, it’s not your fault. You were just trying to get the truth,” Jack reassures. He lifts his hands, resting them on the lapels of the alpha’s shirt, stepping closer as he struggles to maintain the intense eye contact. Felix gives Jack a quirk of his lips as he leans forward and bumps his nose to his forehead, pulling back again.</p><p>“I can still treat my friend to a good day. You’re stressed and scared, and I know you don’t like people, so let’s head out.”</p><p>Jack smiles and lets out a quiet trill of happiness at the offer. A relaxing day away from the judgemental gaze of the townsfolk? The offer is music to his ears. So, they do. Felix sorts out a good lunch, and the pair ride out, only the soft canter of hooves on dirt accompanying them. They arrive at the river, further upstream from the town, and the two dismount, slipping off socks and shoes to wade in, relaxing on a warm rock in the sun. It’s a bit improper, but they’re too close to worry about that. Besides, they’re both safely mated off. Though, in Jack’s case, that might make this even more scandalous.</p><p>“Sean, I’m going to be real with you,” Felix says once they’re seated. The omega tenses, jaw locking as he keeps his gaze on the river. His gut clenches.</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>“About Mark. He’s suspicious. The tie between him and Wade is too close. The only extra line is that his book is supposedly too young for that. Yet, we know he had an old copy. Who’s to say he didn’t have another copy? He could be framing Wade,” Felix answers, tone deadly-serious. Jack shifts a bit, readjusting his position. He clears his throat and stares resolutely at the moving water. Does Jack defend Mark? Does he dig this hole deeper? Does he get out now? Does he take his punishment for the greater good of stopping the monster he calls his mate?</p><p>Does he raise a child without a father?</p><p>“This is my mate you’re accusing, Felix,” Sean whispers, the outrage and defensiveness curdling in his throat with surprising ease, and it rolls out in a tense tone that borders on a growl.</p><p>“Your mate is a bit too cool-headed about this whole thing.”</p><p>“My mate is a reputable doctor who travels around the country, tending to the hopelessly sick. He’s seen a lot of shit. He willingly mated me of all people. He knows how to deal with crazy situations,” Sean replies, lip curling back to bare his fangs.</p><p>“It all happened too fast. He’s too close to it all. It’s incredibly suspicious,” Felix retorts, tone frosty and removed from the conversation. He’s clearly trying to keep things professional. However, that won’t do for Sean. Professional exchanges make it hard to avoid topics. Anger is easier to manipulate through a conversation. Sean stands, eyes narrowing on the alpha.</p><p>“Do you not trust my instincts? When have I been wrong about people? Ever?” Sean hisses, the short hairs at the back of his neck rising. His hands curl into fists.</p><p>“You were distrustful of him at first.”</p><p>“Wrong. I was wary of a strong alpha I wasn’t familiar with. Now I trust him with my life,” Sean snaps, using basic omega instincts in his favor as he plays the angered part required for the defense. Big scary alpha is an easy defense to use, and Sean will abuse it if he needs to.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry,” Felix murmurs, backing off. Sean turns and goes to the horses, pulling on his shoes again.</p><p>“How dare you accuse my mate,” Sean hisses over at Felix. He takes the lunch basket out of spite as he climbs atop Hades and turns, riding off. It’s only after he’s a safe distance away that tears well up. The hole grows ever deeper, the walls around him ever steeper. With every word defending Mark, the omega carves out another scoop of his own grave. He is slowly making the grave, and Jack can only pray that he doesn’t end up lying in the ground anytime soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I'm going to try and end both of my stories around Halloween time. I'll still be doing oneshots and random things, but I want to focus on editing Pressure into a publishing-worthy book.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter Forty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sean rides back into town, face drawn into a stone wall against the townsfolk's prying eyes. He approaches Mark’s… Their home and the omega pauses for a long moment, staring up at the beautiful building. He glances around before moving next door, climbing the porch steps and knocking on the door. He stands there for a bit, before it finally swings open, revealing Mat.</p><p>“Jack! What a surprise! Come in! Come in!” the omega effuses, waving Sean in and leading him to the kitchen, where he immediately starts making tea.</p><p>“Sorry to barge in on you. I’m… I needed a break from alphas,” Sean murmurs quietly as he sets the picnic basket down on the counter. This is the only omega he has spoken to in this town over something not related to a violent murder.</p><p>“Well, I guess I’ll head out then,” a suave voice hums to Sean’s left, where Nathan Sharp sits in a chair, sleeves rolled up, papers scattered across the table. Sean tenses and stares at the alpha for a long moment, gauging his body language and scent before shaking his head and forcing a smile.</p><p>“It’s your house. There’s no need to propose such a thing,” he answers, looking down at the picnic basket before him.</p><p>“I’ll make sure to keep my alphaness to a minimum,” Nate says with a grin. The statement draws Jack’s lips open into a genuine smile. He snorts and tries to hide his fangs by turning his head away. He’s brave, but not stupid. Baring his teeth, even accidentally, at a brand new alpha, in a powerful position, in his own home is stupid.</p><p>“That’s greatly appreciated, Mister Sharp,” Jack gently snarks back. He opens up the basket. “I brought lunch. I only packed for two, but I had a big breakfast, so I’d love to spend the lunch hour with you all? If… If I’m not invading,” the omega offers, ducking his head and flushing as he realizes this is not the usual way these things are done. This is so abrupt, so sudden, he’s practically forcing his company on these people, in their own home. Yet… he doesn’t know anything else. Don’t omegas like… write little invitation letters or something for these things?</p><p>“Call me Nate, and you aren’t invading in the slightest, Mister McLoughlin. Mat and I were just about to break for lunch. Looking over the most recent legislation isn’t exactly the most exciting work. We’d love to share lunch,” Nate answers, and Mat smiles, pulling out three cups.</p><p>“You want some sweet tea?” he asks, already on top of things. Sean smiles and nods before beginning to dig out the lunch from the basket. Mat fills up their cups and sets them on the table before helping Jack split the lunch between three plates. Nate clears the papers, but before he does, Jack notices that most of them are angled toward an empty chair. He only has a couple facing him. The majority of the papers circle the chair that’s slightly pushed out, closest to the kitchen. Once Nate clears them off, that’s where Mat sits.</p><p>“I didn’t know you cooked,” Mat says as he carefully sets out utensils and napkins. It holds no accusation, but Sean still winces. He shuffles in his seat, feeling Nate’s sharp gaze on him. The omega bites his lip and shrugs, staring down at his plate for a moment. This situation is as comfortable for him as an outlaw in the Edmundson’s headquarters.</p><p>“I don’t. I had a restaurant make it,” Jack answers with a shrug. He doesn’t want to put on the alpha mask, but that’s all he knows. He picks up his fork and scoops up a bite of the potato salad, chewing with a hum of satisfaction before he stills at the sight of Nate and Mat, staring at him in shock. Jack swallows and frowns.</p><p>“Sorry, am I missing something?” he asks. Nate and Mat share a glance before Mat turns to gently answer Jack.</p><p>“Generally, the highest-ranked gender eats first. So, in this case, it would be Nate,” he explains. Jack nods once, swallowing the tightness in his throat. He laughs lightly and shakes his head.</p><p>“Goddess, I’m sorry. I don’t- I’ve been on the road for the past two years. The posse doesn’t do that stuff. I haven’t thought about etiquette in ages,” he apologizes, internally crumbling with shame.</p><p>“It’s alright, Mister McLoughlin. Frankly, the rules are a bit annoying. It was just a bit surprising, that’s all. We aren’t judging you, don’t worry,” Nate tries to reassure, before taking his own bite.</p><p>“Please, call me, call me Sean,” the omega says with a sad smile. These feelings are so strange. He’s been using his omega traits much more, and now he realizes just how much he’s missed out on. All the etiquette and important social rules were never something he bothered to learn. He actively rejected them. Oh, he regrets it now.</p><p>“Well, Sean, no need to worry. We aren’t near as uptight about nonsense like that,” Nate says with a smile. Mat smirks and takes a bite, a glint of devilish knowledge in his gaze.</p><p>“Thank you,” Sean breathes, visibly relaxing. Nate waves his fork in a circular motion.</p><p>“Now, go ahead and tell us, why do you need a break from alphas? I’m curious,” Nate prompts with a grin. The omega shifts in his seat, taking a sip of the tea as he thinks about what to say.</p><p>“My best friend is accusing my mate of murder,” Jack answers wryly. Nate and Mat both nod, and Nate leans back in his seat.</p><p>“Seems about right,” Mat says, primly cutting into his ham and taking a bite. Jack raises a brow and stares at Mat with confusion. Mat swallows his bite and grins.</p><p>“Mark is a powerful figure, a genius, with connections throughout the country, and a fantastic medical background that certainly seems to fit well with the murders. Frankly, it’s entirely plausible that he is the murderer known as the Angelmaker,” Mat answers before shrugging, “It’s just a little theory of mine,” he adds before focusing on his meal.</p><p>“If you’re so suspicious, why haven’t you done something?” Jack asks, incredulous.</p><p>“Mat ran the calculations. He directly saves about 90 lives a year and brings around 100 new lives into this world every year, safely, and the moms aren’t calculated as a life saved. These are the official numbers. No doubt that he also emotionally helps many more, saving them as well. Mark generally kills once a month, though he’s been on a bit of spree recently if he’s the Angelmaker. Roughly 200 to 20. He saves ten times more lives than he takes. Frankly, I think it’s worth it,” Nate says with a shrug.</p><p>“Besides, we’ll never actively catch him. He’s far too smart to prove anything with the hard evidence needed to put him behind bars. There’s an association, but no motive, or physical evidence,” Mat adds. Jack sits in shock.</p><p>“Do you ever intend to press charges or accuse him?” he eventually asks, swallowing the lump in his throat.</p><p>“Not until tangible evidence pops up, and we certainly aren’t going to be looking for it,” Mat answers.</p><p>“What about… witnesses?” Jack tentatively asks.</p><p>“There would have to be an insurmountable amount. One or two witnesses and shaky association isn’t enough for anything,” Nate explains. Jack nods.</p><p>“So, you’re no doubt frustrated that Felix is on the right track?” Mat assumes. Jack sighs and shrugs.</p><p>“I don’t think I should answer that. Though, I will say this… I have many vested interests in keeping my mate from the noose,” Jack answers. Nate smiles gently.</p><p>“As any pregnant omega would,” he reassures—Mat beams at Jack.</p><p>“And as anybody who finally found their compatible equal would,” the omega adds. Sean ducks his head and blushes, a slight smile on his face as his eyes glint with amusement.</p><p>“I don’t save lives, though,” he murmurs. Nate and Mat still. They stare at Jack.</p><p>“Well, not officially and directly, but your work is valuable. How many murderers have you stopped? So what if two slip through your hands?” Mat decides, eyes glinting slightly. Sean looks up and beams at the omega.</p><p>“I never thought about it that way,” he says quietly, gut curling as he plays up the happiness. Does not the act of taking a life actively outweigh many deeds of saving a life? Clearly, this couple doesn’t think so. Felix would disagree. Mark doesn’t give a damn. Jack likes the idea, but… It’s wrong. It’s so wrong to rip someone’s life from them. To revel in the victory of vanquishing another is monstrous, is it not? Lunch moves on to other topics, and Jack leaves with his mind whirling with the shocking revelations of the past hour and the indecision he faces as he climbs up the steps to their home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter Forty One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack opens the door and steps into the house, looking around and scenting the air. Mark’s in the kitchen, cooking something. It smells like bread. The omega doesn’t take off his shoes or coat, carrying the basket into the kitchen and setting it on the counter. Mark looks up from where he’s working.</p><p>“Who’d you chat with?” the alpha asks, continuing to knead the dough he’s working on. Jack frowns and crosses his arms.</p><p>“Our neighbors, interestingly enough,” he murmurs, leaning back against the counter.</p><p>“Oh? How are Mat and Nate doing?” Mark questions. Jack frowns.</p><p>“Good, I guess. It was a strange conversation. They’re very… unconventional,” Jack answers. Mark chuckles and nods.</p><p>“Much like us.”</p><p>“Us?” Jack asks, voice quiet. Are Mark and Jack an ‘us’? Yes, they’re mates, but Jack isn’t sure that he wants the two to be an ‘us’ yet.</p><p>“Of course. You and I are in this together,” Mark answers, lifting his head to give Jack a small, knowing smile. Jack looks off to the side, hearing the connotations. They’ve killed and lied together. There is no option but to be together.</p><p>“They know what you are,” Jack says, switching the focus.</p><p>“They know what we are,” Mark shoots back, not falling for it.</p><p>“Does that not bother you?”</p><p>“They haven’t done anything yet.”</p><p>“They’re waiting for evidence beyond circumstantial.”</p><p>“They won’t find anything.”</p><p>“What about in the basement? What about whatever the fuck is in the pot on the stove? You are too obvious, Mark. You can’t be this reckless! You got me, great. You got me on a pretty little leash in the form of a child, but you have to hold the leash. I refuse to raise a child alone. I refuse to go through that in this society. You better not let go of the fucking leash, or the gallows will be the least of your problems,” Jack snarls, pushing himself to stand up entirely. Mark tilts his head to the side, appearing to remain altogether unbothered. However, Jack feels the curl of uncertainty in Mark’s mind.</p><p>“I will be more careful in the future. Now, in regards to Felix, what did you discuss with him this morning?” Mark asks, turning and carefully laying the dough into a pan. Jack sighs at the evident and forced change of topic, but he lets it slide. He got Mark to concede, at least.</p><p>“Felix thinks you’re the Angelmaker. He’s still suspicious.”</p><p>“Hm, that is a problem,” Mark tilts his head to the side, looking up thoughtfully before returning to his work.</p><p>“No shit,” Jack snaps. Mark finishes and sets the dough aside to rise before cleaning his hands. He turns to Jack and moves to stand in front of him, arms caging the omega on the counter. Jack instinctively tilts his head back, exposing his neck for the alpha as his fingers curl on the edge of the counter. The omega isn’t sure he should be this close with Mark anymore. Mark has strangled people to their death. He has smiled while gutting people. He eats their organs. Jack shuffles his feet, trying to move away. Still, Mark takes the opportunity to move forward, pressing between Jack’s legs and leaning down to graze his teeth over the bite mark. The omega lets out a high whine, body tensing beneath Mark before Jack jerks his hands from their grip on the counter to push Mark back.</p><p>“I can’t do this right now. I’m not sure what to do, but we aren’t right. Ain’t nothing right about this relationship. Don’t act like everything is fine. I don’t want to do that right now,” he says, words building a wall in the few inches of air between them. Mark frowns but pulls back entirely, ever the gentleman. But Jack feels the frustration roiling in Mark’s gut.</p><p>“Why are we not fine, darling? You murdered someone, and I accept that. My vehement desire for you has not changed,” Mark asks, crossing his arms and leaning back against the counter across from Jack.</p><p>“Because you’ve murdered more. You’ve murdered so many more, for nothing more than rudeness or artful designs meant to mock religion,” Jack hisses. Mark smiles with amusement, eyes glinting.</p><p>“There’s no evidence of that, is there? Perhaps some eerie correlations, but nothing beyond that. Far more correlation than my situation has proven to have no connection. The same will happen here. However, you don’t know how much evidence there is for your actions, do you?”</p><p>“That scene was cleared out by us before they got there.”</p><p>“Mmm, what if we missed something?” Mark asks, full-on grinning at this point. Jack glares at him.</p><p>“This is not a game, Mark. This is life and death.”</p><p>“It’s always been life and death. That hasn’t stopped people before,” Mark murmurs, standing straight and walking back toward Jack. Each step rolls forward, prowling with the intent of a predator as he stalks toward the omega. The intense eye contact sends the omega into a quiet, submissive whine, tilting his head to the side. However, as Mark gets closer, Jack overrides his instincts again, scrambling away.</p><p>“Goodnight, Mark,” the omega says with a chilled tone that freezes the alpha in his tracks, realizing he pushed too far. Jack turns and storms out, riding off on Hades. Mark stands in the kitchen, listening to his departure with growing darkness in his eyes and veins bulging in his fists.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter Forty Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack gets off at the motel, walking through. He follows the scents up to the right room, testing the door. It’s locked, so Jack pulls out the bobby pin he keeps in a pocket, crouching down and unlocking the door after a few minutes filled with frowns and furrowed brows. He eventually gets it, opening the door and stepping in. He closes it and locks it behind himself. Jack slips off his shoes and coat, moving over to the bed and climbing on. He moves to the center, instinctively tugging some pillows around himself into a lazy form of a nest. The omega curls up and stares out the window, watching the clouds pass by in the bright blue sky.</p><p>Jack has no clue what to do. He’s never been so morally conflicted before. Mat made an argument that Jack’s mind is desperately latching onto. He has to believe his mate is good. He needs Mark to be good, but it goes against everything he’s fought for. Jack curls up more, staring blankly out at the sky. Time drifts by in small moments, blinks of time that split by in bleary realizations of a darkening atmosphere, and growing blends of fiery orange and pink. He vaguely feels tears on his cheeks but doesn’t react. The door clicks as a key turns and swings open, followed by a sharp curse.</p><p>“Goddess fuck! What the hell! Why are you here, Jack!” Felix exclaims in shock, holding a hand to his heart in shock after seeing Jack in his room. The omega rolls over and looks at the alpha, tear-filled eyes and blank expression revealing more than words could. Felix immediately becomes more serious, closing the door and locking it back up, before moving towards Jack. He pulls out the desk chair, turning it to face the omega before sitting down. Felix fidgets a bit with the hat in his hands, spinning it over and over between his hands. It’s only then that Jack vaguely realizes that he stormed off in outrage from Felix earlier today.</p><p>“What… what’s going on?” Felix asks in a tentative tone. He’s clearly nervous.</p><p>“Do you really think it’s Mark?” Jack asks, voice timid and weak. He curls up, wrapping his arms around his shins and resting his chin on his knees. He just wants to talk to someone. He wants to share the terror and confusion, and uncertainty that tumbles in his core with every thought about his situation. Jack knows he has to tread carefully, but he’ll take whatever he can get. Felix sighs and looks down for a long moment, deliberating. When he looks back up, there’s a hardness to his gaze.</p><p>“Yes, I do. Frankly, what I know about Wade Barnes does not fit this. Barnes is a bit of a buffoon. He’s smart, but only academically. I don’t think he would put something like this together. He’s not emotionally cunning. This doesn’t fit him in the slightest,” Felix explains. Jack nods almost imperceptibly, closing his eyes and letting tears run down his cheeks.</p><p>“Felix, I…” Jack takes a deep breath. This is it. This is the moment. He can end it all now.</p><p>Felix sits up, furrowing his brows and leaning forward.</p><p>“I don’t know what to do,” Jack whimpers, dodging away from the opportunity. He can’t. He can’t ruin everything. He has a pup to think about. He has a career. He can’t let this come tumbling down, not when he is a pinnacle for omega strength all over the country.</p><p>“About what?” Felix frowns.</p><p>“About everything. I’m not ready for a pup. I’m not ready for that. I don’t want to settle down yet. I like my job. I’m not- I don’t do this shit, Felix. I’ve never learned how to be an omega. Now, it’s just been thrust upon me, and I feel caught up in a whirlwind of things I’ve never learned. I don’t know how to be a good mate, even in the unconventional relationship we’ve built. I’ve always only fought for myself, refusing to compromise with sexist bastards, and I keep doing that with Mark, even though he’s done so much. I know you’re suspicious of him, but he’s been amazing for me. He has accepted me for who I am, and he’s actually willing to compromise on things. I’ve got such a great thing, and I’m terrified of it. I’m terrified of him. I’m terrified of ruining the castle I’ve built because it’s amazing, but I’m also terrified of being caged into the castle,” Jack explains, divulging his feelings with slight manipulations as to the causes, but mostly keeping it as real as possible. He needs someone to understand. Felix sighs and leans back in his chair, watching Jack for a long moment. He knows Jack is hiding something, but he won’t push it. Felix doesn’t share everything about his relationships, so he should not expect that of Jack.</p><p>“Sean,” Felix starts, and Jack immediately straightens, glaring at him. Felix glares back and begins again.</p><p>“I’m going to call you Sean because that’s your real name. You need to stop hiding from who you are. You are an omega. Nothing can change that, no name, no clothes, no speech patterns. You are an omega, and there is nothing wrong with that. I have fought for you to be in my posse since the beginning because you are a genius, plain and simple. Your mind moves at a million miles an hour, and it’s fucking brilliant. I think that’s what is happening here. You’re thinking way too much about this, rather than just doing what feels best. The only thinking I would suggest doing is some introspection into who you are. From there, go with whatever feels right at the moment. Your instincts are your strength. Hopefully, you’ll come to trust me with whatever you’re hiding from me, but even if you don’t, do some introspection.”</p><p>“What if what feels right is wrong?” Jack whispers, fresh teardrops glistening in dark blue pools of hidden thoughts. Felix frowns and stares at Jack.</p><p>“It’s always been wrong for you, Sean. You’ve never actively loved hunting down murderers. It has always made you feel wrong to see through their eyes and think through their minds. But that hasn’t stopped you. You’ve always done whatever is best. Whatever is best for your career. Whatever is best for omegas around the country. Right and wrong don’t weigh on you when you pull the trigger because things have always felt wrong for you. However, it doesn’t matter because you always do what’s best,” Felix answers after a moment of silence. Jack lets out a choked sob, burying his face into his knees and beginning to cry in earnest.</p><p>Felix moves to sit beside Jack, cradling the omega to his side and soothing him as Jack weeps. The advice Felix gave Jack only hammers the nails deeper into the coffin lid. He needs to do what’s best. What’s best is for him to stay with Mark. The best thing is to stay alive, and to stay safe. Mark provides that, no matter how dangerous he is to others. Mark smiles with him, cracks dry jokes, holds him close. Mark is his mate, no matter what. His instincts know precisely what he wants, and Felix’s advice is like a knife to the gut because it fits too well with the side of Jack’s internal conflict that he is desperately fighting against. Jack is not a moral person; he knows that. Jack doesn’t need introspection to know that he joined this posse for ulterior motives that have little to do with stopping bad guys. He wanted to show his strength. He wanted to show his capabilities. He wanted to be the first, and he wanted to be the best. Jack is like Mark. There is more ‘we’ than he wants to admit. The realization of the advice is painful, and Jack allows it to hurt. He takes a moment to weep and mourn for the man he fought so hard to be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter Forty Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack stays with Felix that night, falling asleep in the alpha’s arms from emotional exhaustion after the tough day. Felix lets Jack have the bed, staying up late working at the desk, before taking the small couch for the night. That morning, the two are jarred from sleep earlier than expected. Just as the sun began to peek over the horizon, barely lightening the sky, there was intense pounding at the door. Jack jolts upright, scrambling off the bed as his hands go immediately to his gun belt. Felix does the same, prowling along the wall to the door.</p><p>“Who is it?” he called out through the door, both men wary of the intense knocking.</p><p>“We’ve got another murder! Someone just reported it in!” Ethan calls through the door. Felix turns to look over at Jack with a sharp gaze.</p><p>“I wonder what Mark’s alibi will be this time,” Felix says before opening the door and stepping out. Jack winces and hurries after the alpha. He steps out into the hall from Felix’s room, and Robin doesn’t bother hiding his surprise from where he stands to Ethan’s left.</p><p>“What happened to respectability?” the alpha asks cooly, looking between the two. Felix opens his mouth to say something, but Jack beats him to it.</p><p>“What happened to being respectful and not judging things immediately based on appearances?” Jack snaps back. Ethan covertly slips to the side, moving to stand by Tyler, a bit closer than he should be, but no one notices or cares.</p><p>“You shouldn’t be alone with him,” Robin replies, standing up straighter to posture over the omega. Jack bares his teeth.</p><p>“Don’t fucking tell me what to do,” he snarls, tilting his head up and pressing into Robin’s personal space. Felix reaches forward and gently rests a hand on Jack’s shoulder.</p><p>“Sean, let it go. There are more important things,” the alpha says to the omega. Jack whips around, about to go off on Felix as well before he sighs and relaxes, stepping away. Jack turns his ire to Ethan.</p><p>“The address?” he barks out. Ethan hurriedly gives it to him, and Jack storms away, leaving the group to themselves.</p><p>“Where’s PJ?” Felix asks, looking around. Tyler shrugs.</p><p>“He wasn’t in his room. Probably spent the night with one of the workers at the saloon,” he answers, and Felix nods before looking back at Robin.</p><p>“Do you seriously think we were doing something dishonest?”</p><p>The alpha in question looks down, submitting to Felix, “No. I apologize. I reacted without thinking,” he murmurs.</p><p>“Apologize to Jack. He’s the one who’s honor you just insulted,” Felix replies in a cold tone before turning and heading out himself.</p><p>Jack arrives at the nondescript cabin at the edge of town and ties up Hades. The omega pets him a few times, cooing softly to the horse as he waits for the rest of the posse to catch up. He wants to make sure there is no chance of Felix being suspicious of him. It only takes a minute or so, and once they ride up, Jack turns, heading into the cabin before he has to speak with any of them. The omega jogs up the steps and pushes the door open, freezing at the sight before him. The world starts to spin, and Jack falls to his knees, staring at the murder scene.</p><p>PJ Liguori is carefully propped up with a bullet hole straight through his forehead at the kitchen table. His hands are resting on the wooden surface, palms up. In his left hand is an apple pie. On his right is a cherry pie. His glassy eyes stare straight at the entrance, straight at Jack. The rest of the posse ambles up, freezing in the doorway behind Jack as they witness the grisly fate of their friend. The silence pools and bleeds into the air for a long beat before Robin lets out a violent curse of rage, turning and slamming his fist into the wall before storming out. At that, the rest stir from their frozen positions. Felix moves forward and crouches beside Jack, gently pulling the omega into a standing position before trying to guide him away. Jack whines and stops before Felix can pull him out of the house. The omega watches as Tyler and Ethan move forward, beginning to inspect the body and whisper. The two go over everything as best they can, voices wavering too often and taking too many pauses to stop the tightness in their throats from welling up and transforming into tears. Jack turns of his own accord and pulls away from Felix, tugging at his hair as he rushes out of the cabin to stand on the porch, gasping for fresh air.</p><p>“Sean, what is it? What happened?” Felix asks, voice holding a rare sense of immediate urgency that he saves only for the most desperate situations.</p><p>“No, no, how did he, why did he-” Sean stutters, trying to stop his racing mind. The pies. Mark is reminding him of what caught his eye in the first place. Jack can empathize with murderers. He can see their humanity. He can hold a conversation with them about pie. The message is clear. Mark is human. The rest of the posse, especially PJ, don’t see murderers as human. This is why Jack doesn’t fit with them, and he never will.</p><p>“What’s going on? Why does he have pies in his hands? What’s the message?” Felix questions sharply, holding Jack by his shoulders. The omega whines and shoves Felix away, stumbling away from the cabin and climbing onto his horse. Felix snarls and grabs at his legs, “Sean! What the fuck!”</p><p>Jack ignores him and rides off, tears blurring his vision as Hades gallops through the streets, further and further away from it all. Away from Mark. Away from Felix. Away from PJ. He goes back to the stream, back to the place that Mark followed him to, where he showed Mark the earring, where they shared jerky from what Jack now knows was a human. He goes back to the place where he and Felix planned to have lunch, where they sat down on that same rock in the middle of the stream, only for Felix to accuse Mark of the murders and Jack to storm off. The omega escapes to a place filled with mixed memories. He sits down on the very same rock, watching the water trickle by, watching the fish dart about, watching the trees sway. None of it registers as his mind whirls with the newest change of events, desperately trying to figure out how to control the situation. He stays there for the day, only departing as the clouds grow overheard, and the sun begins to slip behind the horizon. A storm is coming as the day begins to darken into night. Jack rides back, getting Hades into his stall out back before moving towards the house's back entrance.</p><p>Jack yelps as he is slammed into by someone, shoved up against the house. There’s immediately a forearm to his throat, pinning his head back as a knee is shoved between his legs, pinning his lower half effectively. The darkness fills with spots as the omega tries to clear his head, gasping for breath as a familiar scent fills his lungs.</p><p>“What the fuck did the scene mean?” Felix snarls, fangs glinting dangerously in the low light from the windows of the house. Jack whines and blinks several times.</p><p>“I don’t know!” he mewls, clawing at Felix’s forearm as it presses further into his throat.</p><p>“What did it mean!” Felix roars, choking Jack out for a second. The omega slumps, vision spotty, and lungs burning.</p><p>“I don’t, I don’t know!” Jack exclaims, desperately trying to deny anything, even though he knows it’s useless against Felix. The alpha certainly knows Jack is lying.</p><p>“My friends are dying! Tell the fucking truth!” Felix screams, and Jack slumps further, about to pass out before there’s the click of a pistol being cocked and Felix freezes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Step away from my mate,” comes the low, growling voice of Mark. Felix does as told, slowly moving backward. Mark keeps the pistol trained on Felix, shaking with unbridled rage that he’s barely keeping under control.</p><p>“Sean, take his weapons,” Mark orders. Jack stares at Mark for a long moment, recovering from the attack before doing as told. He takes away Felix’s guns, knives, and even the one down his boot leg that he keeps hidden away. Jack steps away from Felix, staring at the alpha with wide eyes. He has no clue what’s going to happen. Is Mark just going to shoot Felix? Is Mark going to let him go? Why did Felix do this? What happened to Jack’s friend? Where did that man go? Mark holds out his hand.</p><p>“Give me one of the guns,” he asks. Jack steps forward and gives Mark a gun. Felix watches with narrowed blue eyes, chest heaving with rage as he keeps his teeth bared at Mark. The alpha smiles and spins the weapon around, stepping forward and slamming the butt of the pistol into Felix’s temple before he can react. The alpha drops like a fly, out cold from the hit to such a sensitive part of the head. Mark tucks away his own pistol before handing Felix’s gun back to Jack.</p><p>“Bag up his weapons,” Mark says before moving forward to crouch down beside the alpha, picking him up in a fireman’s carry and lugging him over towards the small stable where they stowed their horses. Jack does as requested, hands shaking. He gulps down air, throat feeling sore and scratchy from the earlier assault. Mark killed PJ. Felix just attacked Jack. Felix is being carried away by Mark. Jack jerks up in shock. He can’t let the same thing happen to Felix. No, Mark will not take Felix from him, no matter what his friend just did to him.</p><p>Jack turns and hurries after the alpha, catching up as Mark is lugging Felix onto the back of his horse, tying him up tightly. Mark turns to look at Jack. He raises a brow before beginning to saddle his horse. The omega bites his lip and gives Mark the bag of weapons before turning and getting Hades out, quickly saddling his own horse. He just manages to finish as Mark rides out of the stables. Jack heaves himself up and sets Hades at a gallop after the alpha. Mark can’t kill Felix. Felix has done so much for Jack. Felix is just under a lot of stress. Mark can’t kill Felix.</p><p>He rides after his mate and thunder cracks overhead. The heavens open up with a deluge, and lightning forks down, slamming into the Earth with a violent fizzle a few miles away. Jack fights through the rain, chasing after Mark, chasing after Felix. The downpour slams against him, streaming down his back, catching in the brim of his hat, soaking the paths so that Hades struggles through the mud. But Jack keeps going.</p><p>Mark eventually comes to a halt, and the omega freezes once he realizes where they are through the inky black night that only lights up with the brilliant lightning crackling overhead. They’re at the river. There’s that rock in the middle, where he sat with both alphas, holding tense conversations. The rain continues its violent downpour. The water is moving quicker now, still relatively shallow at this part, but it’s already beginning to rise. Mark climbs off his horse, taking Felix down and tying him to a tree near the bank. Jack gets off of Hades and hurries over. Jack can’t believe this is happening. His mate, the Angelmaker, has knocked out his boss, Felix Kjellberg, and is tying him to a tree. They’re in the middle of a violent desert storm, by a river that is going to flash flood within minutes. Death looms in the blackness around them.</p><p>“Mark, what are you doing?” the omega asks, tugging at his mate’s elbow, but Mark doesn’t answer. He crouches down and slaps Felix, jerking the alpha awake before Mark pulls away and stands again. He turns to look at Jack, hair drenched to his forehead and shirt tight to his chest. Water streams down his cheekbones, and in the darkness, his eyes glint with murderous intent. This is not Mark. This is the Angelmaker. This is the man Jack has empathized with and become more times than he can count. Jack knows the thoughts behind those eyes. He knows what Mark wants to happen.</p><p>“You need to stop this, Sean. You can’t balance this anymore. The rope is tightening around your neck. Felix is too close. It’s too risky. You must choose,” Mark answers, turning to his horse and digging in the saddlebag. Jack gulps and shakes his head, water droplets spinning through the air in the crushing rain. Felix is silent, staring through the violent rain at the couple, eyes darkening with violent understanding.</p><p>“I can’t. I can’t. Felix has done so much for me. He’s given me so much. I can’t just-”</p><p>Mark turns and holds up something, interrupting Jack’s denials. The items glint as lightning cracks overhead, shining and reflecting the forking brilliance above. Mark steps forward, almost pushing against Jack. He hands the omega three knives before pressing a kiss to his lips and pulling away. The silence speaks louder than anything else as the cold of the metal knives seep into his hand, water drizzling down the three blades nestled between Jack’s fingers.</p><p>Choose.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter Forty Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack stares at Mark with shock. The alpha has no weapons on him. They’re all over in the saddlebag up on the hill, away from the river. The water rushes behind the three as Jack turns to look at Felix. The omega bites his lip and pulls one knife from the two. He walks over to Felix and crouches. Jack stares into the alpha’s bright blue eyes, letting out a quiet, plaintive whine. He’s incredibly conflicted about what to do, and Felix lets out a low, soothing rumble, a dark understanding in that familiar icy gaze. Jack leans forward and cuts the ropes from him, giving Felix the knife. While Felix stands, Jack steps away, turning and going to his mate. He stares up at Mark for a long moment, lifting his hands up to wrap around Mark’s neck and pulling the alpha down into a deep kiss. Mark growls, hands moving to Jack’s hips as the omega lets out a high whine between their lips before pulling away. Jack hands Mark a knife and steps back. He moves to stand away from the two alphas, standing in a triangle with them. Jack rolls the blade between his fingers as Felix climbs to his feet and stares at the two of them.</p><p>A silent understanding passes amongst the three. Whoever wins is who Jack will side with. He’s played them both, pulling them into a mess that forces one victor over the other, all while protecting himself either way. If Mark dies, Jack’s secret murder goes to the grave with him. If Felix dies, the accusations against Mark are drowned out. Jack wins either way. Mark’s lips curl into a devilish grin as he turns to gaze at his mate.</p><p>“Darling, you have become a wonderful hunter,” he praises the omega. Jack blushes, glad for the pounding, wet darkness that streams down upon them. Felix stares for a long moment before rushing forward at Mark, who runs in as well. The two alphas clash in a nasty tumble that sends them rolling into the rippling water, with Mark ending up on top. Jack sprints over and tackles Mark off before the alpha can stab Felix, allowing both to recover as he scrambles away from Mark, a vicious grin on the omega’s lips that bares his small fangs to both alphas. Felix rushes forward again and slashes at Mark, getting a cut across his thigh that sends the doctor growling and back slashing across Felix’s front, barely grazing his chest as the cowboy jerks back to dodge. </p><p>“You’re a monster,” Felix snarls, turning to lash for Mark’s face. The doctor jerks his head back before stepping forward and swiping for Felix’s side. He gets another graze, but he still hasn’t gotten anything substantial.</p><p>“You’re a fool,” Mark replies, stepping back again to create some space between them. If they get too close, this will turn into a grappling match rather than a knife fight, and at the moment, Mark is at the more significant disadvantage with the thigh wound. Felix surges forward, beginning a series of stabs and attacks that Mark just barely manages to block from his torso before he misreads one of them. Felix stabs forward, grinning as he expects to make contact with Mark’s gut, but he’s shoved away and to the ground, Jack standing over him. Mark presses forward with the opportunity, lunging for Felix and managing to stab him in the left arm as the alpha attempts to roll and dodge the blade. He lets out a vicious snarl in reaction to the stab's burning pain but focuses on the task in front of him. As Mark rears back to stab Felix again, the cowboy knees him in the groin and shoves Mark away, scrambling to his feet again. He turns to Jack, brandishing his knife and prowling forward.</p><p>“What the fuck is going on, Sean?” he roars through the pouring rain, knife glinting with the lightning overhead. Jack takes a step back, moving to the rock in the stream that’s now slippery and slowly disappearing beneath the rising water.</p><p>“I’m resolving a conflict of interest,” Jack answers in a removed tone, spinning the knife in his hand as he watches the dark form of Felix prowl towards him before breaking into a sprint. Jack sidesteps Felix’s torso but cannot avoid Felix’s arm as it hooks around him and takes him to the ground. The omega lets out a loud whine of pain as he’s slammed into the gravel bed of the water, and Felix stabs down into Jack’s left shoulder, sending Jack screaming. He’s fully submerged in this part of the water as he writhes beneath Felix, bubbles flying from his nose and mouth as he struggles to get Felix off of him, the knife shooting fire through his nerves. He manages to stab upward, burying to blade into Felix’s hip in reaction.</p><p>Felix jolts back with a groan, and Jack shoves the alpha off, scrambling up and away as he gasps desperately for air, chest heaving and choking on the water all around him, soaked through his closes, pattering against his face, streaming down over his mouth. There’s splashing behind him as Mark enters the fray again, coupled with vicious growls that are in an octave Jack could never reproduce. The omega takes a deep breath before realizing with a jolt that he left the knife in Felix’s hip. The cowboy has two blades now. Jack whirls around just in time to see Felix stabbing forward with both hands, straight into Mark’s gut. </p><p>His mate freezes, meeting Felix’s gaze with pained shock as his hands weakly go to the other alpha’s hands. Felix bares his teeth one final time before jerking the blades out and stepping away as Mark falls to his knees with a splash. Thunder booms overhead, and Jack lets out an unearthly wail, finally feeling something from Mark. He finally feels the real terror of his mate, and it breaks him. </p><p>The omega dives forward and tackles Felix before the alpha can react, shoulder alight with pain. With no weapons, he uses the only thing available, biting deep into Felix’s throat. They land against the rock, and there’s a sickening crack as Felix smacks his head against the stone, falling still beneath the omega as the taste of iron floods his mouth in a warm gush of blood. Jack pushes himself up into a sitting position with his functioning arm, chest heaving. His eyes are burning, but he can’t tell the tears from the rain as he looks at the carnage around him. </p><p>Mark lays his right, breath rasping and gargling as he breathes in splashes of water and blood, hands desperately pressed to the wound, body trembling. He’s shaking, with wide eyes staring up at the sky like he’s already dead. Lightning flares above, and the dark, glassy glaze slipping over his eyes reflects it too well. Felix is beneath Jack, choking on blood and water, unconscious as the water rises and teases at the corners of his mouth on the rock.</p><p>Death chuckles in the gurgling water that rises ever higher.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll post the final chapter tomorrow at 11:59 pm Central Standard Time ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter Forty Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is it good?” Mark inquires from across the table as he carefully slices a piece for himself, taking a small bite. Jack takes a bite, shivering at the flavor of the meat. He closes his eyes and leans his head back, replying with a quiet hum before swallowing the morsel. The omega keeps his head back, staring up at the ornate ceiling above them, crown molding of intricately carved wood, and delicate paintings of cherubs and saints bedecking the roof above. He can feel his mate’s gaze, tied to his neck with an intense yearning, and Jack smirks, dropping his head back to look at Mark.</p><p>“It’s delicious,” the omega praises, scooping up a few peas and slowly eating them as he keeps his gaze on the alpha through the candlelight and soft obstructions over the length of the table.</p><p>“You know, it has been one year exactly since you tasted the blood of your best friend,” Mark murmurs, carefully pouring both of them some whiskey.</p><p>“Yes, and you tasted fear,” Jack murmurs, remembering it all so well. The way Mark had stared up at him with glassy, fading eyes as he tried desperately to plea for Jack to save him. To pull him up and stitch the wounds before his guts fell into the water or he drowned.</p><p>“I didn’t expect it to be so all-consuming,” Mark observes about his experience, standing and walking over to Jack from his own seat. The alpha leans over Jack and presses a soft kiss to his forehead, letting out a low rumble as he inhales Jack’s scent.</p><p>“What did you think it would be?”</p><p>“Irrational. But in actuality, it was perfectly rational. Dying was very lucid,” Mark comments in answer. Jack hums in acknowledgment.</p><p>“Yes, pain clears the mind. What did you think about as you died?”</p><p>“You. I was admiring how the blood drips black in the night lightning against your pale skin. Like ink writing the sonnet of death over fresh parchment,” Mark murmurs, and Jack purrs, tilting his head to let Mark scent his neck.</p><p>“You are a hopeless romantic and absolutely insufferable,” the omega whispers in the warm air between them before Mark leans down and connects their lips in a tender kiss. The couple only separates as soft cries drift into their space from a distant room, and Mark sighs, straightening up.</p><p>“I’ll take care of Timothy,” he decides, petting through Jack’s hair one last time before leaving the omega to his meal. Jack ate another bite of the meat, savoring the rich flavor. He didn’t bother checking how Mark got this meat. It had mysteriously appeared a few days after Jack had been rejected by the New York police department under his pseudonym. The omega had a feeling it was the chief, but he doesn’t bother to learn for certain.</p><p>After that night, Jack had turned, picking Mark up by his arms and heaving the heavy alpha up onto the bank, taking out the surgeon’s kit in Mark’s saddlebag, listening to mumbled, breathless instructions from the dying alpha as he cleaned around his stomach wound and sewed Mark closed in the pounding rain. When he’d stood up and looked to the river in a flash of light, Felix’s body had been gone.</p><p>Jack decided to not be bothered with it. He successfully eliminated an option, leaving him with Mark, his mate, the father of his child. Only after he had finished with Mark did the omega try and wrap his own shoulder wound, wincing and gasping quietly. Then, he helped pull Mark atop his horse before climbing onto Hades, and the men rode out.</p><p>It had been a hell of a cross-country journey, filled with an unhealthy amount of alcohol being used to pour onto the wounds to hisses of pain and clenching muscles. But Jack wanted to prevent infection until they could get somewhere that Mark could take over. When they reached the big city, Mark had taken them to his residency and properly checked over their wounds before putting the omega on bedrest for his child. It had been several months by that point, and Jack had been showing quite a bit. He’d unhappily complied, building a wonderful nest in their bedroom and devolving into his instincts for a few days, reveling in the visits from his mate, when Mark would bring his scent into the nest, strengthening it and Jack could curl up with his mate and languish in the company.</p><p>Now here they were, a few months after the birth. Sean had tried to get into the New York Police Force, only to be rejected by the sexist chief. But Jack had a feeling he wouldn’t see that unpleasant alpha again, so he’d try again soon and hopefully have an easier time of it.</p><p>Mark steps back in, Timothy bundled up in his arms, and Jack smiles at his mate and child, holding up his arms to ask for their presence closer to him. Mark obliges, carrying Timothy over and crouching beside the omega. Jack coos quietly to his baby, and Timothy coos back, sending Jack into a giggling fit as Mark raised a brow in surprise. It’s the first time Timothy has distinctly vocalized back beyond gargles and babbling. It appears as if they had an omega child to raise.</p><p>Jack couldn’t help the excitement that bubbled up at the thought. He can show him how to be the perfect hunter, with Jack’s empathy and Mark’s cunning. The future looks dark for the world but shining ever brighter for the small family as they continue their plans to wreak havoc upon the city and eventually the country.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading this journey of a book, and I hope you enjoyed it. I have plans for further stories with dramatic plots and such. Probably going to do some Jelix ;)</p><p>Lots of love,</p><p>Abby</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This book deals with mature topics. Possible non-con with Jack's heat, and the gas-lighting going on. This is a work of fiction, I'm not professing any moralities with this, I condone most of the relationship shit that happens here.</p><p>If you like what I do, consider buying me a drink!<br/>ko-fi.com/abbys_chatty</p><p>Thanks for reading!<br/>~Abby</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>